Especial
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Blu es un ave única. Tiene una habilidad que nadie más posee; cambiar su plumaje. Cuando él quiere, puede cambiar el color de sus plumas. Esto no es solo un efecto visual, sino un cambio brusco y forzado en el metabolismo que proporciona velocidad y fuerza. Blu nunca ha tenido que usar su habilidad para defenderse, pero viajará a una de las ciudades mas conflictivas del mundo; Rio.
1. Capítulo 1: El don

NOTA: Este primer capítulo fue rehecho y publicado el día 13/10/2018, el capítulo original, que ya no está disponible, fue publicado el 23/10/2016.

 **¡Hola! Soy German, y me congratula presentaros mi nuevo fic, al que llamaré 'Especial' por razones que lograréis ver desde el primer capítulo.**

 **Este fic lleva muchísimo tiempo en mi cabeza, prácticamente desde que comencé a escribir en esta preciosa comunidad. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfrutad de este primer capítulo.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1 – El don_**

* * *

 _'No es lo que te pasa lo que determina lo lejos que llegarás en la vida; es la forma de manejar lo que te pasa.'_

 _-Zig Ziglar_

Abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, se había dado un buen golpe. La jaula en la que iba estaba prácticamente destrozada. Se acerca para analizarla y maldice en voz baja.

"Estoy perdido..." Se dice a sí mismo, en voz baja.

Recuerda lo que había ocurrido. Se había caído del coche de Linda y sus padres porque el maletero se había abierto repentinamente.

Mira a su alrededor, no sabe dónde se encuentra, sólo escucha animales y sólo ve árboles a su alrededor. Decide seguir la carretera, esperando encontrar Moose Lake al final de esta.

"No voy a llegar..." Piensa, pesimista. "Me voy a morir de hambre, o de sed..."

En ese momento, escucha un ruido. Mira alertado hacia todos lados pero no logra ver nada. Estaba muy asustado.

Sigue caminando. A los pocos minutos síntomas de hipotermia empiezan a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Quiere dormir, tiene sueño, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo, porque entonces jamás volvería a despertar.

"Voy a morir..." Piensa, a punto de llorar.

Tras dar dos pasos cae al suelo, evitando levantarse.

"Voy a morir..." Repite en su mente, se había dado por vencido.

Vuelve a escuchar ruido, aunque esta vez venían acompañados de gruñidos y pisadas de un animal.

Se levanta y se da la vuelta sólo para ver a un hambriento lobo que estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

"Oh, dios, no..." Suplica Blu. "Por favor, déjame en paz..."

Las súplicas de Blu son inutiles, pues el lobo continúa andando.

"Por favor, déjame vivir, no te he hecho nada..."

El lobo enseña sus afilados dientes y se relame.

Blu está aterrorizado, no puede ni moverse. Simplemente se queda en el sitio, esperando su cruel final.

El lobo deja de caminar y comienza a correr con intención de matar a Blu.

Cierra los ojos, espera su muerte.

El lobo gruñe con rabia al tiempo que salta con intención de comerse a Blu.

En el último momento, su cuerpo esquiva al lobo de forma automática, una chispa se había prendido en su interior.

Blu abre sus ojos con determinación, que ahora eran de un un brillante azul oceánico.

El lobo mira confundido al guacamayo, pues ya no era de color azul, sino de color dorado.

* * *

Escucha el despertador y se despierta, abriendo sus ojos.

"Otra vez el mismo sueño..." Piensa Blu. "Llevo unas cuantas noches soñando con eso."

A pesar de que no recuerda el sueño, sabe que ya había soñado con ello.

Se levanta del cajón al que llama cama y estira sus extremidades. Aún con sueño, y bostezando regularmente, salta a la cama y apaga el despertador.

"Bueno, otro día más." Piensa, algo más espabilado.

Mira la hora, eran las 7:32, algo más tarde de la hora normal en la que se despertaba, Linda estaría esperándolo en la planta baja.

Se baja de la cama y sale de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras al final del pasillo. Las baja deslizándose por el pasamanos, algo bastante divertido.

"¡Buenos días, Blu!" Saluda Linda, la madre, mejor amiga y dueña de Blu, todo a la vez.

Blu chilla en forma amistosa y se sube a la mesa de un salto, esperando su desayuno.

"Tu chocolate estará listo en dos minutos." Dice Linda, metiendo una taza al microondas.

Mientras tanto, Blu decide encender la televisión para entretenerse un poco.

Pasa los canales con rapidez sin ver nada que le interese, hasta que se encuentra con un documental sobre lobos de National Geography.

Abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa, había recordado algo de su sueño.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

El lobo no titubea y, aunque sorprendido por el repentino cambio de color de Blu, arremete contra él una vez más.

Sin embargo, Blu salta con agilidad, incorporándose sobre el lomo del lobo.

El lobo trata, desesperadamente, de quitarse al guacamayo de encima, pero Blu no se cae.

Le da un fuerte picotazo en el cogote, haciendo que el lobo se retuerza de dolor.

"¡Ahora!" Piensa, bajándose de su espalda y comenzando a correr a una gran velocidad.

El lobo no persigue al guacamayo, le había dado un fuerte picotazo.

A los pocos segundos, Blu se detiene, cansado, no se había parado a pensar sobre su nueva apariencia.

"Que demonios..." Piensa Blu, mirando su nuevo color de plumas. "¿Cómo he hecho esto?"

Se percata de que no sentía todos los efectos de antes. No estaba cansado, no tenía frío, no tenía sueño.

Cierra sus ojos, intentando concentrarse, y puede sentir como vuelve a su forma original.

"¡Bien!" Grita, en señal victoriosa, al ver como sus plumas volvían a ser de un brillante azul oscuro.

Sin embargo, su celebración dura poco, pues vuelve a sentir mucho frío, acompañado esta vez de un fuerte dolor que se reparte por todo el cuerpo, y de un mareo que lo obliga a tirarse al suelo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de espasmos y quejas, Blu se estabiliza.

"Dios, ha dolido mucho..." Se queja, tocándose varias partes del cuerpo.

Aunque adolorido, comienza a comprender su nueva habilidad.

Decide cerrar los ojos y ver si puede activarla una vez más.

Y, efectivamente, lo consigue.

"¡Sí!" Grita alegre. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

No desaprovecha su tiempo, y vuelve a correr, siguiendo la carretera. En menos de un minuto llega a la ciudad de Moose Lake, localizada en Minnesota.

"¡Lo conseguí!"

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, intentando volver a la normalidad. Al hacerlo, vuelve a sentir un dolor físico general por su cuerpo. Entendía cual era el precio a pagar por usar esa fantástica habilidad.

* * *

"Aquí tienes tu desayuno favorito." Dice Linda, dejando una taza con chocolate en la mesa.

"¡Gracias!" Dice Blu, aunque Linda sólo entendiera graznidos.

La mañana transcurre de forma usual. Vivía en una librería que Linda abría cada día a excepción de los Domingos. Los clientes entraban y salían en busca de cierto libro y Linda los ayudaba. Así se ganaba la vida y, a decir verdad, no le iba nada mal, era una de las pocas librerías en su pequeña ciudad.

"Cuando termines el desayuno ve a lavarte el pico." Ordena Linda. "Y quiero que recojas tu habitación."

Era una madre en muchos sentidos. Blu asiente con la cabeza a regañadientes.

Tras acabar el desayuno, obedece a Linda y sube a la planta superior, yendo al cuarto de baño, que se encontraba al final del pasillo a mano derecha.

Entra y sube a un pequeño mueble de un salto, en el que se encontraba su cepillo de dientes. Echa un poco de pasta de dientes y comienza a lavar su pico mirando al espejo que se encontraba en frente suyo. Comienza a reflexionar sobre su sueño.

"Así es cómo conseguí mis poderes..." Piensa, mirando su ala. "Recuerdo que al volver a Moose Lake encontré a Linda llorando por haberme perdido, y al verme me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me mata." Revivía viejos recuerdos.

Termina de cepillarse el pico y se lo enjuaga.

Tras asearse, va a su habitación, que era realmente un desastre, comprendía a Linda cuando le pedía que la organizase.

"Bien, aquí vamos." Se dice a sí mismo. "Espero conseguirlo en menos de quince segundos."

Las plumas de Blu comienzan a cambiar de color a un dorado fulgurante. Sus ojos cambian a un azul brillante y su ritmo se acelera. Con velocidad, comienza a recoger toda su habitación. Se movía a velocidades imposibles de obtener para un ave como Blu. Recoge toda la sala en menos de un minuto, sin una gota de sudor en su cara.

Desactiva su habilidad. Su plumaje cambia de vuelta a la normalidad y sus ojos vuelven a ser de un color marrón café. Todo esto es acompañado de ese característico dolor y mareo que siente.

Tras el breve sufrimiento, se levanta y admira la habitación, que había quedado completamente limpia.

Sale de la habitación con intenciones de volver a bajar, mientras reflexionaba sobre su habilidad.

"Nunca me he parado a pensarlo, pero realmente he mejorado mucho desde que la descubrí." Piensa. "Recuerdo como tenía que concentrarme al principio para usarla y mis numerosos fracasos al no lograr hacerlo. Ciertamente he pulido este don que poseo."

Baja por las escaleras de un modo más tradicional, saltando de escalón en escalón.

"Nunca se lo dije." Piensa, mirando a Linda hacer sus cosas en la cocina. "Tampoco creo que sea necesario llegados a este punto, no es cómo si estuviera en peligro o algo así."

Termina de bajar las escaleras y Linda lo recibe con una mirada maliciosa.

"¿Has recogido tu habitación?" Pregunta Linda.

Blu da un graznido en respuesta afirmativa.

"Por fin relajación." Dice en su cabeza, yendo a la gran ventana en la librería desde la que se podía ver la ciudad.

Estaba calmado, pensando en sus cosas, cuando de repente ve a un hombre tambalearse en dirección a la librería.

"Es muy torpe." Blu se ríe, observando el baile que aquel hombre con gafas estaba realizando.

Las risas se acaban cuando este hombre divisa al guacamayo azul. Su mirada cambia completamente y, como si de una bala se tratase, se estampa contra el cristal, asustando a Blu.

"¡Aah!" Blu se asusta al ver al hombre en su ventana.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunta Linda, al escuchar a Blu.

Linda ve al hombre con gafas en frente de la ventana tras darse un buen golpe. Lo invita a entrar.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Pregunta Linda.

"He estado mejor." Dice el extraño hombre, acariciándose la nariz.

"Si usted lo dice..." Dice Linda. "¿Ha venido en busca de algún libro en particular?"

"Oh, no, no me malinterprete." Dice Tulio, acercándose a Blu. "He venido a buscarlo a él." Añade, señalandolo.

"¿A mi?" Pregunta, curioso.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta Linda, creyendo que era un loco o algo por el estilo.

"Creo que no me he presentado como debería." Dice. "Me llamo Tulio Monteiro, soy veterinario ornitólogo."

"Encantado, Tulio." Dice Linda. "Ahora, ¿puede explicarme qué es eso que tanto le llama de mi ave?"

"Parece que no lo entiende." Dice Tulio. "Su guacamayo es un ave muy especial, es el último macho de su especie."

Blu, quién se encontraba nervioso por pensar que Tulio conocía su secreto, se sobresalta aún más al escuchar que era el último macho de su especie.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Pregunta Linda, incrédula.

"Como le estoy diciendo. Su especie se llama Spix." Informa Tulio. "Y resulta que hace poco encontramos una hembra, por lo que sería interesante que se conocieran."

Blu se ruboriza notablemente, comprendiendo a qué se refería el doctor de aves.

"Por mi genial, ¿cuándo la traen?" Pregunta Linda, inocente.

"Oh, no, no..." Trata de explicar Tulio. "El problema es que la hembra se encuentra en Brasil, en Rio de Janeiro. Vosotros dos tendríais que viajar a Rio."

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita Linda, sobresaltada. "Vale, Tulio, no podemos ir a Rio de Janeiro, es peligroso, y nunca hemos viajado."

"¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!" Se excusa Tulio. "Yo os llevaré por lugares seguros hasta el centro de conservación en el que tenemos a la hembra, no hay peligro alguno."

Linda parecía convencida.

"Pero, aún así, Blu ni siquiera sabe volar." Menciona Linda, Blu suspira desanimado al ver como Linda revelaba su secreto. "No puede ir a esa ciudad sin saber volar."

"¡¿No sabe volar?!" Pregunta Tulio, incrédulo. "Tonterías, está en su genética, basta con un pequeño empujón." Añade, agarrando a Blu y agitándolo con intenciones de lanzarlo al vacío.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Pregunta Blu, alterado.

"No es una buena idea." Dice Linda, calmada.

"No te preocupes, el instinto siempre gana." Dice finalmente Tulio, arrojando al guacamayo.

Blu trata de batir sus alas sin resultado, dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo.

"¡Ay!" Se queja Blu, adolorido.

"Parece que no siempre gana el instinto." Ríe tontamente Tulio.

"Te lo dije." Dice Linda. "Mira, nos pensaremos si ir o no, ¿tiene alguna tarjeta o algo para contactarle?"

"Oh, claro." Dice Tulio, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos. "Aquí tiene." Le da una pequeña tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

Linda conduce a Tulio hacia la puerta mientras Blu lo miraba con enfado.

"Pero, por favor, piense su respuesta." Dice Tulio, con seriedad. "El futuro de la especie está en sus manos."

Tras decir eso, Tulio abandona la librería, y Blu y Linda se quedan finalmente solos una vez más.

Linda volvió a sus clientes y Blu pasó el rato como pudo, viendo la televisión, jugando con sus juguetes o simplemente admirando el paisaje nevado a través de la ventana.

Tras unas cuantas horas, la librería finalmente había cerrado.

"¿Quieres ir?" Pregunta de repente Linda.

Blu mira al suelo, pensando.

"Sabes que no te preguntaría si pensara que es peligroso." Dice Linda. "Creo que una pequeña aventura nos puede venir bien. ¿Qué dices?"

Linda se sienta en el sofá y Blu la acompaña, subiéndose a su lado.

"Quiero ir." Dice Blu. Linda, que sólo entiende graznidos, lo entiende como un sí al ver la cara de determinación de Blu.

Linda sonríe. "Llamaré a Tulio para confirmarlo." Dice, cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número que pone en la tarjeta.

Tras una pequeña charla, Linda decide todo con Tulio.

"Nos vamos mañana a primera hora de la mañana." Dice Linda.

Blu abre los ojos sorprendido.

"Lo sé, es precipitado." Dice Linda, riendo levemente. "Ese Tulio está loco, pero creo que contaba con nosotros desde el primer momento."

Blu asiente con la cabeza. Era tarde, tenía sueño.

"Venga, vamos a dormir." Sugiere Linda, viendo a Blu bostezar. "Mañana será un largo día."

Blu obedece y sube por las escaleras junto a Linda. Cada uno se va a su habitación.

Blu apaga la luz, pone la alarma y se acuesta en su cajón-cama.

"Por fin podré demostrar lo que valgo." Piensa Blu, cerrando los ojos. "Dejaré de estar sólo y demostraré que este don es genial."

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, cae dormido con una sonrisa, porque por primera vez en años estaba emocionado por algo que podría cambiar su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como siempre digo, las reviews, observaciones, críticas, como queráis llamarlo, son bienvenidas y agradecidas.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Viaje a Rio de Janeiro

**¡Hola! Sí, soy consciente de que ha pasado más de un año desde el anterior capítulo, y me disculpo por ello, pero una vez más perdí la creatividad y ganas de escribir.**

 **No voy a decir que 'esta vez es diferente' ni nada del estilo. Simplemente me han entrado ganas de escribir otra vez. Puede que lo deje después del primer capítulo, puede que no, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Y ahora, en cuanto a la historia, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la anterior vez que agarré el Word y me puse a escribir así que esperad un cambio del estilo de escritura que suelo tener.**

 **Un saludo, y disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 – Viaje a Rio de Janeiro**_

* * *

' _Hace falta toda una vida para aprender a vivir.'_

 _-Séneca_

Suena el despertador y Blu abre perezosamente los ojos. Da un pequeño salto al borde del cajón al que él llama cama, y se queda embobado durante unos segundos mirando un zapato que esta en el suelo.

Bosteza.

Sabe que es la hora. Se dirige al cuarto de Linda y repite su rutina para despertarla.

Ambos se espabilan y preparan el desayuno.

"¿Qué cereales quieres?" Pregunta Linda, abriendo el pequeño armario para encontrarse con toda una variedad de cereales.

Blu señala con su ala a los de la izquierda.

"¿Estos?" Blu asiente con la cabeza. 'Vale.'

Linda se hace un café y una tostada con aceite. Mientras su desayuno se hace, le sirve los cereales a Blu.

El desayuno transcurre en paz. Ambos comen a un paso rápido. Su avión salía a las 9:00 A.M. Eran las 7:30 A.M.

"Si has terminado ve y prepara tus cosas por si te quieres llevar algo." Dice Linda. "Yo voy a preparar la maleta."

Linda sube las escaleras, Blu la acompaña y se separa de ella para ir a preparar sus cosas.

"¿Qué me podría llevar?" Se pregunta Blu. "No quiero espantarla, dudo que le gusten los coches de carreras y las pelotas."

Reflexiona sobre un buen rato acerca de qué llevarse. Finalmente se decanta por una cuerda relativamente larga que Blu usa para escalar de vez en cuando. La coge y la deja en la cama.

15 minutos después Linda termina de preparar la maleta, añadiendo la cuerda que Blu quería llevarse.

"Lávate los dientes antes de irte." Dice Linda. Blu va al baño, coge su cepillo de dientes y se cepilla los dientes.

Una vez que todo estaba listo salieron de la librería. Linda cuelga un cartel que dice 'CERRADO'. Cierra la librería con doble llave. Blu iba en su jaula no por otra razón sino obligación, ya que las mascotas no podían ir libres en el avión.

Pillaron un taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Por suerte, el aeropuerto estaba cerca, a unos 10 kilómetros de la casa y librería de Linda.

Llegaron sin problema. Linda le pagó al buen hombre que les llevó. Embarcaron en cuanto llegaron.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dice Linda y mira su reloj. "8:23, vamos bien de hora."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Los entornos ruidosos y con mucha gente suelen asustar y molestar a los animales, pero ese no era el caso de Blu, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la interacción con humanos.

Mientras esperaban, unas cuantas personas se acercaron a preguntar por el exótico guacamayo. Blu se sentía apreciado y le gustaba tener atención como un verdadero niño pequeño.

"8:45, debería estar aquí." Dice Linda mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien.

Blu la ayuda a buscar a Tulio entre la multitud. Finalmente lo ve y se lo dice a Linda mediante un graznido.

Linda levanta la mano para llamar la atención de Tulio. "¡Tulio, aquí!"

Tulio se gira y finalmente ve al duo. Se acerca y se sienta al lado de estos dos.

"¡Por fin os encuentro! Llevo aquí 30 minutos." Dice Tulio mientras deja su maleta al lado de su asiento.

"Nosotros llegamos hace no mucho." Dice Linda. Blu simplemente escucha la conversación.

"Ya veo." Dice Tulio y dirige su mirada a Blu. "¿Qué tal estás, Blu?"

Blu asiente intentando hacerle entender que sí.

Pasan los minutos entre conversaciones hasta que finalmente el avión llega.

Tulio y Linda cogen su equipaje de mano y se suben al avión. La jaula de Blu, al tener cierto tamaño, era permitido en el avión.

"¿Quieres chicle?" Pregunta Tulio, ofreciéndole uno a Linda.

"Si, gracias." Toma el chicle y empieza a masticarlo.

Pasan unos 10 minutos hasta que todo el mundo está sentado. Las azafatas y el capitán explican las normas y entonces despegan.

"¡Allá vamos, Rio de Janeiro!" Dice Blu para sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **9 horas después**_

* * *

Finalmente llegan a Rio de Janeiro. El viaje transcurrió con normalidad y sin muchas sorpresas. Linda y Tulio se entretenían hablando o leyendo revistas mientras que Blu disfrutaba de las 'vistas' a través de la ventanilla.

Esperan a que el avión se detiene por completo y entonces es el momento de salir del avión. Se esperan hasta que toda la gente (o al menos la más impaciente) sale del avión para no tener que salir con mucha prisa. Cogen su equipaje de mano y salen del avión.

Antes de disponerse a buscar la salida del aeropuerto recogen sus maletas.

"La salida del aeropuerto está por ahí." Dice Tulio señalando al frente. "Tendremos un jeep esperando justo en la entrada."

"¡Genial!" Dice Linda. "¿De dónde sacas el dinero para permitirte todo esto?"

"Bueno, estamos financiados por el estado." Dice Tulio.

Se dirigen a la salida. Conforme se acercan a la salida se empieza a notar más y más tanto la temperatura típica de Brasil como el ambiente y la actitud de las personas brasileñas.

Finalmente encuentran la salida y se dirigen a esta. Encuentra un jeep verde sin techo justo al salir, como Tulio dijo.

"Puedes poner el equipaje aquí, en la parte de atrás." Dice Tulio mientras cargaba el vehículo con sus dos pequeñas maletas.

Linda lo imita, poniendo a Blu también junto al equipaje.

"Bien, en marcha." Dice Tulio encendiendo el jeep.

Tulio informaba a Linda acerca de Brasil, de Rio de Janeiro y las tradiciones, carnaval, monumentos, lugares de interés e incluso aves que veían de vez en cuando. Blu, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de las preciosas vistas y se asombraba especialmente de las otras aves exóticas volando. Mientras estaba en esto ve a dos que le llaman la atención. Una de ellas era roja y algo hinchada, mientras que la otra era amarilla y llevaba una chapa en la cabeza. Estos se acercan al ver al guacamayo mirándolos.

"O que há! Como vai vôce?" Dice uno de ellos, claramente en portugués.

"Eh, no te entiendo" Dice Blu. Las dos aves lo miran confundido. "¿Español, please?"

"Ah, ya veo, eres un guiri." Dice el ave amarilla.

"Si, supongo." Dice Blu.

"Pues la verdad es que no lo pareces." Dice el ave rechoncha. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Blu, me llamo Blu."

"¿Blu? Es un nombre curioso, amigo." Dice el canario. "Yo me llamo Nico, y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo Pedro."

"Encantado, Nico y Pedro."

"¡Lo mismo digo!" Dice Pedro. "Y cuéntame, Blu, ¿Qué te trae por Rio de Janeiro? ¿El carnaval?"

"Oh, no, no, para nada." Dice Blu." En realidad vengo para conocer a… una chica." Añade, ruborizándose levemente.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Dice Nico. "Parece que hemos conocido a todo un macho alfa."

"¡No, no! No os confundáis. He venido semi-obligado."

"No pareces muy obligado viendo como admirabas el paisaje, Blu." Dice Nico. "Pero bueno, como sea, ha sido un placer conocerte."

"Adeus, amigo!" Dice Pedro mientras ambas aves se van volando.

"¡Si, eso! ¡Lo mismo digo!" Dice Blu. "Que aves más simpáticas, es una diferencia grande con respecto a Minnesota."

El viaje transcurrió sin ninguna novedad màs. Tras unos 10 minutos de guía turística por parte de Tulio llegaron al centro de conservación.

"¡Es enorme!" Dice Linda. "¿En serio el estado ha gastado tanto dinero para hacer esto?"

"No todo proviene del estado, pero si." Dice Tulio, orgulloso de su lugar de trabajo.

Aparcaron el jeep en el garaje. Tulio les hizo una visita guiada por el centro.

"El centro está dividido en dos partes, podrías decir." Dice Tulio. "La primera es el laboratorio y el centro de conservación en sí. La segunda es una vivienda. MI vivienda."

"¡Eso es genial!" Dice Linda. "No tienes que moverte para trabajar ni nada de eso."

"Tu tampoco te puedes quejar, después de todo tu casa está encima de tu librería."

"Tiene razón." Dice Blu en voz baja, escuchando la conversación.

Tulio lleva a Linda y Blu hacía el lugar donde pasaría la noche Linda, ya que Blu, después de todo, está ahí para salvar la especie.

Una vez dejado el equipaje, se dirigieron al centro, que estaba a nada más y nada menos que 10 pasos de la casa.

"Y este es mi lugar de trabajo." Dice Tulio. "Es bastante grande, os lo enseñaré todo."

Tulio dio una visita guiada al centro completo.

"Este es el laboratorio. Normalmente analizamos sangre o hacemos tests para ver que todo está en orden con las aves."

Blu traga saliva. Odia las agujas.

"Este es el salón de actos. Cada cierto tiempo nos reunimos para discutir cosas importantes respecto a la seguridad de las aves o nuevas ideas para el centro."

"Es muy grande." Dice Linda, impresionada.

"Pues claro, somos una cantidad bastante grande de científicos trabajando aquí."

Finalmente, llegan a la sala de curas y el hábitat artificial.

"Esta es la sala más importante." Dice Tulio. "Es donde cuidamos y curamos a las aves que vienen heridas, normalmente por culpa del contrabando o la deforestación."

"Está llena de aves. ¿Todas ellas venían heridas?" Pregunta Linda.

"Si. Algunas ya están prácticamente recuperadas, pero otras como esta cacatúa blanca de aquí siguen en muy mal estado."

Blu observa con lastima a las pobres aves. Más de una estaba durmiendo en una especie de camilla, o eso creía Blu.

"Y en el otro lado de esta puerta se encuentra el hábitat artificial. Normalmente introducimos aves que ya están casi totalmente recuperadas antes de soltarlas de nuevo. Pero está vez, al ser una situación especial, hemos reservado toooda el área para Blu y Perla."

Blu traga saliva, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"¡Genial!" Dice Linda, casi en un tono sarcástico. "¿Cuándo lo vamos a meter en el hábitat?"

"Ahora mismo." Dice Tulio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Linda se sorprende momentáneamente. Sacan a Blu de su jaula y lo 'preparan' para meterlo en el hábitat.

"Solo una cosa, Blu." Dice Tulio. "Mis compañeros me han dicho que Perla es algo… rebelde, podríamos decir. Ve con calma y sin prisa, no hay una cuenta atrás ni nada por el estilo."

Blu asiente con la cabeza, completamente nervioso.

Metieron a Blu en una especie de caja para introducirlo al hábitat.

"Bien, nuestro trabajo está hecho aquí." Dice Tulio. "Vamos a dejarles en paz.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es una buena idea? ¿No deberíamos vigilar o algo?" Dice Linda preocupada.

"¡No te preocupes! Tenemos tres guardias de seguridad. Dos están fuera y uno está dentro. Es completamente seguro." Dice Tulio, confiado.

"Oh, perfecto entonces." Linda se siente más aliviada. "Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Si quieres podemos salir a dar una vuelta y cenar y te explico más cosas de Rio de Janeiro." Dice Tulio. "Sólo si quieres, por supuesto…"

"¡Si!" Dice Linda emocionada. "La verdad es que me gustaría ver más sobre Rio.

La pareja se disponen a salir fuera. Mientras tanto, Blu entra en el hábitat y se prepara para conocer a Perla.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Perla

**¡Hola! Supongo que os preguntareis quién es este tío y que ha hecho con Germán. Sigo siendo yo, es que simplemente este fic me hypea bastante y me entran bastantes ganas de escribir sobre ello, ya que al fin y al cabo era una idea que yo tenía prácticamente desde que entré en la comunidad.**

 **Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo en el anterior capítulo, pero por ahora me concentraré en acabar este fic, porque es lo que me apetece. Soy consciente de que hay muchas cosas que necesitan cambios en mis fics (como anuncié en aquel aviso que fue reportado por todo cristo sin motivo), y se hará, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Nada más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 – Perla**_

* * *

 _'El dolor no nos sigue, camina adelante.'_

 _-Antonio Porchia_

Blu finalmente entra en el hábitat artificial. Está sorprendentemente bien iluminada por focos leves que no molestan a la vista. Echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor intentando ver a Perla, aunque no logra ver nada más que hojas.

Traga saliva.

Camina lentamente. Camina sobre una rama gruesa colocada encima de un pequeño charco lo suficientemente grande como para sumergirte por completo.

"¿Hola?" Dice Blu. "¿Qué tal?"

Blu se encontraba en una situación difícil. Sus emociones eran una mezcla entre nerviosismo y miedo.

Sigue caminando, pasa por encima del charco y camina por suelo llano. Mientras camina se da cuenta de que el hábitat tiene incluso sonido ambiental para intentar hacer del hábitat más realista. Esto se contradecía con las paredes azules que podían ser vistas a simple vista.

"¡Vengo con intenciones pacíficas!" Dice Blu, intentando que Perla saliese de dondequiera que estuviese.

Escucha una rama crujir y varias hojas moverse. Blu se asusta levemente.

"¿Puedes sal…" Blu se interrumpe al ver una guacamaya azul salir volando. Blu se queda embobado viéndola mientras esta última volaba hacía él muy lentamente.

"Es muy guapa…" Susurra Blu, embobado mientras la guacamaya se acercaba más y más. "Espera, ¿Me va a ataca...?" Una vez más es interrumpido.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Blu se dio cuenta. Perla voló hacía Blu y le hizo una llave, dejándolo en el suelo y presionando el cuello de Blu con su pata.

"Quem é? O que você está fazendo aquí?" Dice Perla, amenazante y haciendo fuerza en su pata.

"M..e llamo B...luuu…" Blu intenta murmurar lo que puede ya que tenía una pata haciendo presión contra su tráquea.

"¿Blu?" Dice Perla, extrañada tanto por su nombre como por hablar español. "¿No eres de aquí?"

Blu, quien estaba siendo ahogado por Perla, se hartó. Cerró los ojos brevemente y sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte, como su sangre se movía más rápido, como sus sentidos mejoraban. Su plumaje rápidamente cambió a un color dorado.

"¿¡Qué!?" Dice Perla, completamente sorprendida y ejerciendo menos fuerza en el cuello de Blu debido a la sorpresa de ver que Blu podía cambiar el color de sus plumas.

Blu, quién no dudó un segundo, rápidamente se libró de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos antes de que Perla pudiera siquiera darse cuenta.

"¿A ti qué te pasa?" Dice Blu, enfadado mientras movía su cuello. El color de su plumaje había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Que qué me pasa?" Dice Perla, enfadada de igual manera. "¡¿Qué te pasa a ti!?" Añadió, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

"¡Casi me ahogas!"

"¡Lo siento!" Dice Perla, acercándose lentamente. "Pensaba que estabas ayudando a los humanos."

"¿Ayudarles?" Se pregunta Blu. "¿A qué?"

"No has respondido a mi pregunta." Dice Perla. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"¿El qué?" Dice Blu, pero piensa rápidamente. "¡Ah! Pues no lo sé, simplemente puedo hacerlo…" Añade tímido.

"Nunca he visto a un ave capaz de hacer eso." Confiesa Perla. "¿Simplemente cambia el color de tu plumaje?"

"N-No…" Dice Blu. "También me hace más fuerte y más rápido."

"Que raro eres." Dice Perla, ignorando que pudiera o no molestar a Blu. "Pero entonces podremos hacerlo."

Perla se acerca a Blu y lo agarra del ala, llevándolo a unas ramas en un árbol al que se subía por una escalera.

"¿H-hacer q-que, p-precisamente…?" Dice Blu, totalmente nervioso debido a la petición de su compañera.

"¿Tú que crees?" Dice Perla. "Es tremendamente obvio." Añade mientras caminan por la rama del árbol.

"Oh, dios, está hembra va en serio." Piensa Blu, nervioso y ruborizado completamente. "Vale, Blu, tienes que ser el que empiece, basta ya de estar siempre asustado y por detrás."

Blu se da ánimos a si mismo. Decidido, se acerca a Perla con claras intenciones románticas aunque algo cómicas y cuando Perla se voltea Blu intenta torpemente darle un beso.

Blu fracasa estrepitosamente al ver la cobra realizada por Perla y se tropieza, cayendo encima de Perla y por ende haciendo que esta cayera también.

"Eh…" Trata de decir blu. "Perdona…" Si Blu fuera un humano, estaría totalmente rojo.

Perla lo mira incrédulo. "¡¿Perdona!? ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías?!" Se acerca agresivamente a Blu, empujándolo con sus alas. "¡¿Te crees que soy una típica hembra que cae en las alas de cualquier macho?!" Se ve violencia en sus ojos, se acerca más y más a Blu mientras lo empuja. Blu trata de retroceder sin éxito.

"N-No, perdona, es que…" Trata de decir Blu mientras es empujado por Perla. "Ha habido una equivoc…" Blu es interrumpido por Perla que le da una patada a Blu, tirándolo de la rama y cayendo al suelo del hábitat artificial.

"Maldito imbécil," Dice Perla, bajando, lista para darle una paliza a Blu.

"Perla, cálmate…" Blu intenta calmar a Perla. "Ha sido una confusión…" Se toca la cara con su ala. El golpe le ha dolido.

"¿Una confusión?" Dice Perla irónicamente. "¡¿Crees que puedes simplemente intentar besarme y esperar a que caiga en tus brazos?!" Perla estaba realmente enfadada. Salta a por Blu dispuesta a darle otra patada.

Blu activa su don. Su plumaje cambia y esquiva el golpe de Perla haciendo una finta a la derecha. "¡Cálmate!"

Perla, aunque asombrada de nuevo al principio, se enfada más aún y vuelve a arremeter contra Blu, intentando esta vez agarrarle el ala para hacerle una llave.

Sin embargo, la historia se repite y Blu vuelve a esquivar a velocidades sobrehumanas el ataque de Perla, esta vez deslizándose debajo suya cuando Perla estaba en el aire.

Perla no se detiene y salta por una tercera vez a por Blu.

"¡Pensaba que querías salvar la especie!" Grita Blu mientras Perla iba hacia él.. Perla se detiene a escasos centímetros de él.

"¿C-Cómo?" Dice Perla, algo más calmada. "¿Salvar la especie?"

"¡Si!" Dice Blu. "Somos los únicos ejemplares restantes de nuestra especie, pensaba que te habían traido aquí por eso..."

"¡¿Traido?!" Grita Perla, enfadada. "¡Me han secuestrado y me han metido en esta jaula gigante!"

"Bueno, pues lo siento..." Dice Blu, más calmado. "Yo pensaba que estabas aquí por voluntad propia..." Añade con nerviosismo.

"Vale, te perdono." Dice Perla, aunque se ve en su tono que lo decía a regañadientes.

Ambos se calman.

"Sabes, el color amarillo te sienta bien." Dice Perla.

"¿T-Tú crees?" Dice Blu, ruborizado por el piropo de Perla. "Oh, se me olvidaba, no puedo estar así mucho tiempo…"

"¿Por?"

Blu cierra los ojos momentáneamente y su plumaje vuelve a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Blu se marea y cae al suelo, sintiendo un pinchazo que se repartía por todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el daño de retroceso era tan fuerte.

"P-Por esto…" Intenta decir Blu, entre espasmos y dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" Perla se acerca a Blu rápidamente, ayudándolo a levantarse. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Añade, preocupada.

"Las consecuencias de hacer eso." Dice Blu. "Normalmente no es tan fuerte…" Añade, aún sintiendo dolor.

"¿Consecuencias?" Dice Perla, preocupada. "¿Sabes exactamente lo que eso le hace a tu cuerpo?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"Como tu veas." Dice Perla. "Y oye, ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?"

"¿Salir?" Pregunta Blu. "¿Por qué querrías salir? Esto es como una jaula gigante de lujo."

"¿De lujo?" Dice Perla, incrédula. "Genial, no sólo estoy en una cárcel con un rarito, sino que además es una mascota. No me puedo creer mi suerte."

"¿Perdona?" Dice Blu, ofendido. "No hace falta insultarme. Soy un animal de compañía, no una mascota."

"Es lo mismo." Dice Perla, molesta por la situación.

"¡No lo es!" Dice enfadado.

"Como tu digas, mascota." Dice Perla a propósito. "¿Vas a ayudarme o no?"

"V-Vale…" Dice Blu. "¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Ven, te lo iba a enseñar antes de que intentases darme un beso." Dice Perla, todavía molesta por lo ocurrido, mientras lleva a Blu una vez más a las ramas de los árboles. Perla vuela directamente a la rama, mientras que Blu sube por las escaleras de colores.

"¿Por qué no subes volando?" Dice Perla. "Es más rápido."

"Es que... me gustan las escaleras." Dice Blu, sonriendo falsamente e intentando esconder su incapacidad para volar.

Perla suspira, todavía sin creerse que estaba en una cárcel con una mascota inútil nerd. Al subir Blu a la rama del árbol, Perla lo lleva a un conducto de ventilación que se encontraba al final de la rama.

"¿Un conducto de ventilación?" Se pregunta Blu. "¿Por qué la rendija está tan destrozada?" Añade, mientras le echa un vistazo.

"¿Tú por qué crees? He sido yo, para poder salir de aquí." Dice Perla. "¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a terminar de romperla?"

"Pero, ¿No sería más fácil decírselo a Linda y a Tulio?"

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Pregunta Perla.

"Los humanos con los que he venido. Linda es como mi madre." Dice Blu, optimista. "Seguro que si se lo decimos nos sacarán de aquí."

"Que podría esperar de una mascota." Dice Perla. "No se puede confiar en los humanos."

"¡Claro que se puede!" Dice Blu. "Linda ha cuidado de mi desde que era un polluelo, son de fiar."

"Ya, pues yo por su culpa lo he perdido todo." Dice Perla. "Me niego a confiar en humanos y nada que tenga que ver con ellos. No son de fiar."

"¡No todos los humanos son malos!" Dice Blu, una vez más ofendido.

"¡Cállate!" Dice Perla. "No me puedo creer que prefieras estar con humanos que con los de tu especie."

"Al menos los humanos no han intentado matarme en los primeros 10 segundos al conocerlos." Dice Blu, molesto.

Perla niega con la cabeza. "Da igual." Perla sabía que Blu había destrozado sus argumentos.

"En fin, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Dice Blu a regañadientes.

"Toma esta roca y dale golpes a la rendija." Dice Perla, entregándole una piedra de un tamaño considerable.

"De acuerdo." Dice Blu, cogiendo la piedra.

Blu empieza a pegarle a la rendija con la piedra, pero no tiene mucha fuerza y no hace prácticamente nada. Perla rodea sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no usas la forma esa que tienes?" Pregunta Perla.

"¿Por qué debería?" Dice Blu.

"Serás capaz de hacerlo más rápido." Perla ignora completamente que esa forma hace daño a Blu.

"Vale…"

Blu comienza a darle golpes a la rendija sin parar, uno tras otro. Su velocidad empieza a aumentar y sus golpes empiezan a ser más potentes. Su plumaje cambia. Perla observa encantada. Mientras Blu golpeaba la rendija la puerta que da a la sala de curas se abre repentinamente. Perla sonríe y no tarda en volar hasta la puerta para escapar.

"¡Liberta..!" Grita, pero se calla de repente.

Blu se detiene en su tarea y busca con la mirada a Perla. "¿Perla, donde te has metido?"

Vuelve a la normalidad, su plumaje regresa a ser de color azul y siente un pequeño dolor, no tan grande como antes.

"¿Por qué está la puerta abierta?" Se pregunta Blu.

Blu baja del árbol por las pequeñas escaleras y se acerca a la puerta abierta. De repente, un pequeño muchacho aparece por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hola!" Dice Blu, encantado al ver un humano. Se acerca un poco más al chico.

Entonces, el chico saca un pañuelo y lo tira al suelo.

"¿Un pañuelo?" Se pregunta Blu mientras se acerca a verlo. "¿Para qué sirv.." No acaba la frase cuando cae al suelo dormido. Era cloroformo.

Lo único que ve antes de desplomarse es un pájaro blanco que se acerca y al chico metiéndolo en una jaula.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuando traeré el próximo episodio, pero intentaré que sea en un par de días. Si no veis el nuevo capítulo para entonces, probablemente lo suba el próximo fin de semana (en unos 5-6 días).**

 **Y, como siempre digo, las sugerencias, errores, observaciones son bienvenidas, así que déjalas como review, realmente ayudan.**

 **Un saludo, ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Secuestro

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo. Antes del capítulo, me gustaría decir dos cosas.**

 **La primera es la forma de Blu. Supongo que lo habréis visto ya, pero el Blu que hace de imagen de portada del fic es como se vería usando el don. En la imagen no se aprecia, pero a Blu también le cambian el color de ojos de marrón a azul. Fallo mío que no sea un detalle apreciable, pero sólo eso, que lo sepáis.**

 **La segunda cosa que quería deciros está relacionada con la comunidad de Rio en español. Lo diré al final del capítulo, para no entreteneros más.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4 – Secuestro**_

* * *

 _'Las tormentas hacen que los árboles tengan raíces más profundas.'_

 _-Chamberlain_

"Despierta…" Susurra Perla.

Blu sigue dormido, tampoco reacciona a la petición de Perla.

"Despierta, Blu." Repite Perla, moviendo a Blu levemente con su ala.

Blu ni se inmuta.

"¡Despierta!" Perla pierde la paciencia y le mete una bofetada a Blu.

Esta vez Blu se despierta de un bote, mirando a todos lados confundido.

"¡¿Q-Que?!" Dice, sorprendido. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy?" Añade, completamente confuso mientras miraba alrededor.

Se percata de que están en una pequeña jaula cubierta por un trozo de tela de color gris.

"Nos han secuestrado." Dice Perla.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita Blu.

"Sí, tengo un plan, escúc…" Perla es interrumpida por Blu. "¡No puede estar pasando esto. Linda, mi casa...! ¡Van a venderme y me van a disecar como uno de esos renos en Minnesota!" Blu estaba completamente histérico.

"¡Calla y escúchame!" Grita Perla, perdiendo la paciencia.

Blu obedece y se calla, dejando hablar a Perla.

"Nos haremos los muertos." Dice Perla. "Cuando vean que estamos muertos nos tiraran en algún lado y seremos libres otra vez." Añade, optimista.

"Tu hazte el muerto si quieres, yo puedo usar mi don y me confundirán con una especie normal." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

"Eres un imbécil." Dice Perla. "Incluso si te confunden por otra especie te venderán igual, probablemente sean traficantes y se llevan a todo tipo de pájaros de aquí."

La sonrisa de Blu desaparece al escuchar a Perla.

"Vale, nos hacemos los muertos." Dice Blu.

"Bien." Dice Perla, acto seguido se tumba boca arriba, cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"Espera, ¡¿Ahora?!" Dice Blu.

"Claro, tonto, ¿Cuándo pretendías hacerlo?" Dice Perla, abriendo los ojos. Escucha a alguien tocar a una puerta, y a alguien abriéndola.

"¡Hola, Fernando!" Dice alguien.

"Hola…" Dice este en tono tímido.

"¡Rápido, hazte el muerto ya!" Dice Perla.

"¡Vale, vale!" Dice Blu.

Blu imita a Perla, se tumba boca arriba y cierra los ojos, sólo que Blu también saca la lengua para darle 'realismo'. Perla rodea los ojos, molesta.

"¡Hola, Fernando!" Dice alguien. "¿Recordáis lo que os dije sobre él?"

"¡Si!" Dice alguien. "¿Qué le vas a pagar la mitad de lo prometido?"

"¡No, idiota! Os dije que era astuto."

"Espera, espera, ¿Me vas a pagar la mitad de lo acordado?" Dice Fernando.

"Depende del estado de los pájaros. Si están en perfecto estado recibirás todo lo acordado." Dice el hombre. "Ahora, pon la jaula sobre la mesa."

Fernando obedeció, y dejó la jaula encima de la mesa. Acto seguido, el hombre que parecía estar al mando quita el trapo blanco que cubría la jaula, dando a descubrir dos pájaros azules que parecían estar muertos.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Grita. "Esto no es lo que habíamos acordado, Fernando." Añade, enfadado.

"¡Espera!" Dice Fernando. "Esto no es posible, cuando los traje estaban vivos, ¡Lo juro!"

El hombre al mando abre la jaula, agarra a Perla y la saca de la jaula. "¡¿A ti esto te parece vivo?!" Dice Marcel, Fernando se calla. "¡¿Eh?!"

Blu entreabre los ojos y descubre que Perla está en las manos de un hombre con gafas de sol gritándole a un niño. Perla, aprovechando mientras los dos humanos discutían, muerde con fuerza el dedo pulgar del hombre con gafas de sol y se echa al aire. Blu, al ver que estaba volando, deja de hacer el muerto y se levanta también, sólo para mirar y como Perla vuela.

"¡Atrapadla!" Grita el hombre al mando.

Perla vuela en círculos alrededor de la pequeña habitación, evitando que otros dos hombres, además del hombre de las gafas, la atraparan. Mientras volaba ve un pequeño conducto por el que puede salir. Rápidamente cambia el rumbo de su vuelo y se dirige a este.

"¡Si!" Grita Perla, victoriosa.

La celebración duro poco, pues una cacatúa blanca con muy mal aspecto la atrapa con sus garras, sujetándola por el cuello y amenazándola con matarla.

"Oye, oye…" Dice la cacatúa. "¿Adónde te crees que ibas?"

"¡Perla!" Grita Blu. "¡Aguanta, ya voy!" Blu se dispone a salir de la jaula.

Perla simplemente arroja una mirada de odio a la cacatúa. Esta, riéndose, lleva a Perla de vuelta a la jaula, metiéndola de un empujón que también empujo a Blu y evitó que este saliera de la jaula. Acto seguido, el hombre con gafas encadena a las dos aves en la jaula y cierra la puerta, asegurándose de echar el cerrojo. Perla, aunque adolorida, se levanta e intenta salir sin éxito, pues la jaula ya estaba cerrada.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Dice el hombre con gafas. "Buen trabajo, Nigel." Añade, ofreciendo su mano a Nigel para que este se subiera. La cacatúa lo hizo y se colocó en su hombro.

"¡Caramba, jefe!" Dice uno de los contrabandistas, algo rechoncho. "¡Qué pájaro más listo tienes!"

Nigel levanta la cabeza, orgulloso y prepotente.

"Ya lo sé." Dice. "Armando, lleva la jaula al otro cuarto."

"Si, jefe." Dice Armando, un hombre más delgado de tez negra.

"Marcel, págame." Dice Fernando.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dice Marcel, mientras saca de su cajón unos cuantos billetes. "Aquí tienes."

"Grac…" Se interrumpe. "Espera, ¡Esto es la mitad de lo que me dijiste!"

"Cállate, mocoso." Dice Marcel, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. "Me has dado muchos problemas, casi se me escapa el condenado pájaro."

"¡Pero…!" Trata de decir el pobre chico.

"¡Nada de peros!" Se levanta del escritorio y empuja a Fernando hacia la puerta. "Ahora lárgate de aquí."

Antes de que Fernando pudiera siquiera reclamar Marcel le cierra la puerta.

"¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con el pobre chico?" Dice el contrabandista con sobrepeso.

"Cállate, Tipa." Marcel se reclina sobre la silla de su escritorio. Nigel vuela hacia un poste justo encima suyo.

Mientras tanto, Armando lleva la jaula a través de una puerta que llevaba a una gran habitación repleta de jaulas con todo tipo de especies no sólo de aves, sino también mamíferos como murciélagos.

"¡¿Ese era tu plan?!" Dice Blu, enfadado. "¡¿Abandonarme a mi suerte mientras tu te escapabas?!" Añade, encarando a Perla.

"¡¿Por qué no me has seguido volando?!" Reclama Perla. "¡Si en vez de haberte quedado parado me hubieras seguido podríamos haber escapado! ¿Por qué no has salido volando?"

Blu se calla momentáneamente. "Es que…" Es interrumpido por un movimiento agitado de la jaula. Es Armando, colgando la jaula en el centro de la habitación de un pequeño gancho. Blu se cae encima de la jaula, y Perla cae encima suya. Ambos rápidamente se levantan y se separan, ruborizado especialmente Blu.

"Lo siento." Admite Armando, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

El silencio reinó la sala por unos pocos segundos. Tanto Blu como Perla echaron un vistazo a la habitación, viendo la increíble cantidad de aves que se encontraban enjauladas. En frente de la jaula había una pequeña ventana con barrotes.

"Esa cacatúa estaba en la clínica." Dice Blu. "Parecía ser un ave herida, seguro que ha tenido que ver con todo esto."

"Gracias por lo obvio." Perla estaba claramente molesta.

"¡Solo estoy sacando conclusiones!" Se defiende Blu.

Perla intenta abrir la puerta de la jaula a base de fuerza bruta, sin éxito.

"Genial." Dice Perla. "Ahora sí que estamos fastidiados."

"No tanto." Dice Blu, acercándose a la puerta de la jaula.

Blu comienza a abrir el cerrojo de la jaula, pasando su uña por el filo del cerrojo para que con suerte se abriera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Sacarnos de aquí." Dice Blu.

"Espera, ¡¿Sabes abrir jaulas?!" No deja a Blu responder. "Pues claro que sabes, eres una mascota después de todo." A pesar de la intención de molestar a Blu, estaba contenta.

"¡Que no soy una mascota!" Dice Blu, e inmediatamente después de decirlo la puerta se abre.

"¡Si!" Grita Perla, triunfante. "¡Libertad!" Añade, saliendo de la jaula e intentando comenzar a volar.

Sin embargo, cierta cacatúa le propina un buen golpe que la manda al suelo de la habitación. Blu, al estar encadenado a ella, cae también.

"¡Au!" Se quejan ambos.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Dice Nigel, bajando al suelo y acercándose al duo. "¿Adónde creeis que vais?

"¡A arrancarte los ojos!" Grita Perla, furiosa y lanzándose en picada contra Nigel.

Sin embargo, la cosa no funciona bien. Debido a la cadena, Perla se queda a dos palmos de Nigel y se resbala. Nigel aprovecha para agarrarla y reducirla.

"¡Aah!" Se queja Perla, completamente dominada.

"Cuidadito con lo que haces." Dice Nigel, acercándo su cara a la de Perla. "Os necesito vivos, pero se puede sobrevivir sin lengua."

Perla cambia su cara completamente al escuchar esto último.

"¡Suéltala!" Amenaza Blu.

"¿O qué?" Se burla Nigel. "¿Qué vas a hacerme, mascota?" Nigel se endereza, aún haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Perla.

Blu no respondió. En su lugar, activa su don. Nigel se asombra ante lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"¡Vaya!" Grita Nigel, verdaderamente sorprendido. "No sólo eres una mascota, sino que además haces trucos de magia." Añade, riéndose.

Blu no espera ni un segundo y se lanza a por Nigel. Llega a él en un instante y patea con su garra su estómago. Nigel es empujado hasta el otro lado de la sala de la potencia del golpe mientras la saliva brotade su boca. Se choca con la pared y cae al suelo.

"¡Perla!" Blu ayuda a Perla a levantarse. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Blu!" Dice Perla, sorprendida. "¡Eso ha a sido impresionante!" Añade, mirando a Nigel con asombro.

Blu se ruboriza por el piropo. "H-Hay que salir de aquí…"

"¡Sí!" Dice Perla, emprendiendo vuelo, intentando ir a la ventana, pero se queda en el aire intentando despegar, ya que Blu no se mueve de su sitio. "¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Yo no puedo volar!" Finalmente admite Blu.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dice Perla, bajando al suelo. "¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!" Añade, completamente furiosa.

"¡No era importante!"

Ambos guacamayos comienzan a discutir. Mientras tanto, Nigel se levanta con pesadez y se toca el estómago. "Maldito…" Se mueve lentamente hacia el guacamayo ahora dorado, aunque empieza a ir exponencialmente más rápido conforme se acerca a él, hasta que se dirige hacia Blu volando, con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

"¡Blu!" Perla intenta advertir a Blu.

Blu, sin embargo, esquiva el golpe de Nigel sin dificultades haciendo una pequeña finta a la derecha.. Acto seguido, golpea su pecho con el ala. Nigel retrocede adolorido pero Blu no se detiene, se acerca rápidamente y realiza un gancho que manda a Nigel por los aires. Nigel, completamente inconsciente, cae sobre una jaula con periquitos, haciendo mucho ruido.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Dice Marcel, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se sienten pasos que se acercan peligrosamente a la habitación en la que estaban Blu y Perla.

"¡Hay que irse ya!" Dice Perla, observando a Nigel, y la paliza que Blu le había metido.

"¡Quizás no pueda volar pero si trepar!" Dice Blu, comenzando a trepar la pared que llevaba a la ventana. "¡Confía en mi!"

Ambos comienzan a escalar, aunque Perla se ve rápidamente superada por Blu, quien acaba cargando con todo el peso de Perla. Perla se percata de lo fuerte que es Blu y se sorprende.

La puerta se abre, y aparecen los tres contrabandistas.

"¡Atrapadlos!" Grita Marcel, señalando a los guacamayos azules. "¡Que no escapen! Espera, ¡¿Por qué es de color amarillo?!"

Los otros dos contrabandistas corren hacia los guacamayos con intención de atraparles.

"¡Rápido, Blu!" Dice Perla, colgando de Blu.

"¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!"

Blu y Perla logran saltar por la ventana por los pelos. Si hubieran tardado un segundo más los habrían atrapado.

"¡Nos caemos!" Dice Perla.

"¡Aaaah!" Blu desactiva su don, sintiendo el daño de retroceso de usar su habilidad. "¡Aaaaah!" Se queja aún más.

Ambos caen sobre una sábana tendida y rebotan, yendo a parar a una pared. Se chocan con la pared.

"Te… odio." Dice Perla, con dolor.

"Lo… siento" Dice también Blu, con dolor.

Ambos caen sobre una caja llena de poliester, que amortigua el impacto. Ambos se bajan de la caja. Antes de que Perla le recriminase, Blu se percata de que es aún de noche, lo que significa que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los raptaron.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Grita Perla, furiosa como nunca. "¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que no podías volar?!"

"¡Ya te lo he dicho, no era importante!" Replica Blu, dejando de mirar al cielo y mirando a Perla.

"¡No me puedo creer que esté encadenada a la única ave que no sabe volar!" Se queja Perla. "Esto es impresionante…"

"¡Vaya, gracias por elogiarme!"

En mitad de la discusión tanto Armando como Tipa aparecen desde el final de la calle, dispuestos a capturar a los dos guacamayos.

"¡Corre!" Grita Perla.

Ambos empiezan a correr, siendo perseguidos por los dos torpes contrabandistas. No se coordinan bien y acaban tropezando.

"¡Súbete a mi espalda!" Grita de repente Blu.

"¡¿Qué?!" Por primera vez, era Perla la que se ruborizaba.

"¡Confía en mi!" Dice Blu. "¡Quizás no sepa volar, pero sí correr!"

Perla no discutió y se subió a la espalda de Blu.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" Grita Perla.

"¡Nos largamos!" Dice Blu.

Blu activa su don y comienza a correr con Perla a su espalda. Iba a una velocidad tan alta que Perla tenía que agarrarse a algo. Y ese algo fue el cuello de Blu. Blu no se quejó, aunque se ruborizó notablemente.

"¡Wohoo!" Grita Perla, cantando victoria. "¡Los perdemos! ¡Eres muy rápido, Blu!"

"¡Sí!" Blu celebra con Perla, aunque una vez más se ruboriza ante el piropo de Perla.

A los pocos segundos Blu se detiene y Perla se baja de su espalda. Una vez más, Blu vuelve a sentir esos horribles pinchazos y mareos, que le obligan a estar tirado en el suelo por unos 15 segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" Dice Perla, preocupada.

"Más o menos…" Blu se levanta lentamente, con pesadez.

"¡Bien!" Dice Perla, emocionada, aunque enseguida ve la cadena que los une, y su sonrisa desaparece. "Genial, ahora no podré volar hasta que me quita esta cosa."

"Es verdad, se me había olvidado la cadena." Admite Blu. "Si vamos con Linda seguro que los la quitan.

"¿Con Linda?" Perla se mofa. "No, perdona, vamos a la selva. Me niego a volver con los humanos que me encarcelaron."

"¿Y a qué lugar sugieres ir?" Cuestiona Blu. "No tenemos a dónde ir."

"Claro que sí." Dice Perla tranquilamente. "Vamos a la jungla."

"¿A-A la jungla?" Dice Blu aterrado. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es donde vive nuestra especie, tontin." Dice Perla.

"Sí, pero es peligrosa."

"¡Que va!" Dice Perla. "Confía en mi."

Blu no fue capaz de rechazar su propuesta. Ambos se pusieron en marcha a la selva. Blu era guiado por Perla ya que esta conocía todo Rio de Janeiro, después de todo. Mientras se dirigían ahí mantenían una conversación algo escasa, pero amigable.

"¿Cómo le has metido semejante patada a la cacatúa?" Pregunta Perla, recordando el momento.

"Ya te lo dije, me hace más fuerte." Dice Blu.

"¿Tan fuerte? Yo me imaginaba algo más normal." Confiesa Perla. "Pero no me quejo, le diste una buena paliza."

"Sí…" Dice Blu, tratando de ser honrado. "Seguro que no se levanta en un buen rato."

"Y oye, por cierto." Menciona Perla. "¿Tuviste otra vez esos mareos?"

"Claro. Siempre que uso mi don los tengo."

"¿Seguro? A veces parece cómo si no sintieras nada."

"Ah, ya se a lo que te refieres." Dice Blu. "Si lo uso por menos de 15 segundos, aproximadamente, no tengo esos efectos colaterales."

"Ven por aquí." Perla conduce a Blu entre los suburbios y favelas de Rio para llegar a la jungla, cortando brevemente la conversación. "La verdad es que eres único cuanto menos." Confiesa Perla.

"T-Tú también." Dice Blu, nervioso. "Recuerda que somos los últimos de nuestra especie."

"Espera, ¡¿Qué?!" Dice Perla sorprendida.

"Pero si te lo dije en el hábitat artificial." Dice Blu.

"¿Hábitat artificial?" Perla mira con cara extraña a Blu.

Blu rodea los ojos. "La jaula grande en la que estabas."

"¡Ah!" Dice Perla. "Pero ¿En serio somos los últimos de los nuestros?"

"¡Claro!" Dice Blu. "Cómo ya he dicho, te lo dije cuando estábamos en el hábitat artificial."

"Pensaba que estabas mintiendo para salir ileso cuando intentaste darme un beso." Dice Perla. "No pensaba que lo decías en serio. Aunque eso explica que no haya visto ninguno de los nuestros en tanto tiempo." Perla ignora que Blu no tuvo problemas a la hora de esquivar a Perla.

Blu traga saliva.

"Ay, relájate, tonto, era una broma." Dice Perla en un tono amigable, dándole un pequeño golpe.

Blu suspira. "Ah, si, ja, ja... De verdad que lo hice con buenas intenciones."

"Cómo sea." Dice Perla. "Prefiero seguir hablando sobre ese don tuyo. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Hm…" Piensa Blu. "Era prácticamente un polluelo. Me acuerdo de que me perdí entre la nieve y un lobo apareció."

"¿Un lobo?" Se extraña Perla.

"Claro, ten en cuenta que yo vengo de Minnesota, hace frío y hay nieve todo el tiempo."

"¡¿En serio hay nieve?!" Dice Perla. "Me gustaría verla algún día."

"Puedes venir a Minnesota cuando quieras." Dice Blu. Inmediatamente piensa en lo que acaba de decir. "S-Si t-tú quieres, claro, no te estoy o-obligando ni nada de eso…" Añade, ruborizado.

"Sería interesante." Dice Perla, con una mirada pícara. "¡Eh! Por fin hemos llegado a la selva."

"Eh… ¡Guay!" Dice sarcásticamente Blu.

"Venga, no te preocupes." Dice Perla, despreocupada. "Para que lo sepas, aquí es donde vive tu especie."

Se adentran en la selva. Al principio Blu se rehusaba, pero Perla lo obligaba dándole pequeños empujones.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?" Dice Blu, mirando hacia todos lados, alerta.

"¿Tú que crees?" Dice Perla. "Pues claramente un árbol, tenemos que dormir en algún sitio."

"¡Pero hay muchos árboles!" Replica Blu. "¿No podemos subir a cualquiera?"

"Estoy buscando uno que sea fácil de escalar, ya que no puedes volar." Perla mete una pequeña puya.

Blu simplemente se queda en silencio, estaba muy cansado.

Tras unos 5 minutos de búsqueda finalmente encuentran un árbol fácil de escalar.

"Bien, adelante, tú primero." Dice Perla, invitando a Blu a escalarlo.

"¿Con quién te crees que hablas?" Dice Blu. "Soy el mejor escalador del mundo."

"Pues demuéstralo." Dice Perla, comenzando a escalar.

Perla apenas logró subir un metro antes de caerse. Mira a Blu con una cara de asco y este último sonríe, preparándose para escalar.

Activa su don y ágilmente comienza a escalar. Perla no tenía ni tiempo a ir a la par con Blu, por lo que iba colgada de él.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!"

"¿De qué te ries?" Pregunta Blu, animado.

"Nada, es que te mueves mucho." Dice Perla, intentando contener la risa.

Finalmente suben a las ramas del árbol. Blu desactiva su don, esta vez sin daño.

"¿Ves?" Dice Blu. "¡Quién necesita volar!"

"Las aves necesitan volar, Blu." Dice Perla. "Volar es pura libertad. Las aves somos libres, debemos volar. No dependes de nadie, simplemente eres tú en el aire a merced del viento."

Blu calla.

Perla le sonríe. "Vayámonos a dormir, es tarde." Dice Perla.

"Sí…" Dice Blu, mirando al horizonte. "Duerme tú, yo me voy a quedar un rato más despierto."

"Vale." Dice Perla, colocándose en posición para dormir. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Perla." Dice Blu. "Buenas noches, Linda."

Y así, Blu se quedó mirando al horizonte un rato, reflexionando, pensando en cosas diferentes. Y finalmente, tras un rato, también se durmió.

* * *

 **¡Bueno, esto ha sido todo! Ahora, os diré ese mensaje del que hablé al principio del capítulo. Es acerca de la comunidad de Rio.**

 **Como muchos sabréis, la comunidad está en declive. Los autores que actualizan sus historias regularmente escasean mucho, y la gente que lee los fics también escasea, cosa que se refleja en las visitas de un fic. Afortunadamente, a mi hace mucho que dejó de importarme las visitas o las reviews que tenía un fic, ya que escribo por puro placer personal.**

 **Esta situación lleva siendo así por mucho tiempo. Soy un escritor viejo, llevo en esta comunidad mucho tiempo y he experimentado el declive, y nunca había sido tan malo como ahora, en 2018. Este problema comenzó tras el estreno de Rio 2. Conseguimos muchísimos nuevos autores, aunque poco a poco se fueron yendo, incluidos aquellos que ya estaban aquí desde antes de Rio 2, que también eran bastantes, dejando a la comunidad en el estado en el que está.**

 **Me gustaría animar a todo el mundo que este leyendo esto a comenzar a escribir o a ser más activo y participativo con la comunidad. Estamos en necesidad de nuevos autores y gente dispuesta a escribir. No importa si tienes experiencia o no, aquí todos, y absolutamente todos, hemos empezado sin nada de experiencia. Yo me ofrezco para resolver cualquier tipo de duda, dar consejos y todo lo que necesitéis con tal de que esta comunidad gane nuevos autores y, por supuesto, nuevas personas que interaccionen con la comunidad. Si piensas que eres prescindible, créeme, no lo eres. ¡Anímate a probarlo, realmente necesitamos nuevos escritores!**

 **Y si no quieres escribir, ¡También puedes apoyarnos leyendo y dejando una entre otra review! Eso motiva a otros escritores a escribir.**

 **Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis contactarme personalmente y estaré encantado de ayudaros:**

 **Twitter: HayxelFA**

 **Facebook: German Alba Robles (Mi foto de perfil es la misma que en Fanfiction)**

 **O simplemente mandadme un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

 **Un saludo, ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Encadenados pero libres

**¡Hola!**

 **Como habéis estado apreciando estos últimos días, estoy siendo bastante activo en lo que a actualizaciones se refiere. Actualmente escribo todos los días. Me toma un día completo (aproximadamente 6-8 horas) para terminar un capítulo, desde escribirlo ponerlo bonito y cambiar algunas cosas. Puede parecer mucho, pero tengo bastante tiempo libre hasta que los estudios empiecen de nuevo. Mi norma general es subir un capítulo cada dos días.**

 **Nada más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 – Encadenados pero libres**_

* * *

 _'Lo muy lejano sólo es muy lejano, sino viajamos hasta allá.'_

 _-Anónimo_

El sol sale y con él empieza la rutina, bien sea para las aves, bien sea para los humanos. En una rama de un árbol robusto e imponente descansan dos guacamayos azules.

Perla se despierta. Después de todo era un ave salvaje y su día empezaba temprano para poder aprovecharlo completamente. A pesar de que Blu está también acostumbrado a levantarse a horas tempranas, sigue durmiendo, debido en parte al jet lag y a la situación estresante de la noche pasada.

Perla da un gran bostezo. Acto seguido echa un vistazo alrededor y ve a Blu. Se acerca a él para despertarlo. "Blu, despierta." Dice, tocándolo con el ala.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, en la que Perla tuvo que pegar a Blu para que se despertase, Blu da un pequeño brinco al escuchar su nombre y abre sus ojos lentamente.

"Buenos…" Blu interrumpe su frase con un bostezo. "…Días"

"Buenos días." Corresponde Perla. "Hay que desayunar."

"Genial, me muero por galletas con chocolate." Dice Blu. "Oh, es verdad, no hay porque estamos en la selva." Añade sarcásticamente.

"Vaya, vaya." Dice Perla. "La mascota se despierta de mal humor."

"¡Que no soy una mascota!" Perla confirma su teoría.

"No intentes negar lo que eres." Dice Perla. "Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, tenemos que encontrar algo de comer." Añade, mirando alrededor.

"¿Y qué esperas encontrar en la jungla?" Dice Blu, revisando cada centímetro de la selva con sus ojos. "¿Bichos?"

"Los bichos no están mal." Dice Perla, Blu se desagrada ante su comentario. "Obviamente algo de fruta, Blu. Para ser una mascota no eres muy listo."

"¡Que no soy…!"

"Una mascota, sí, como tú digas." Perla interrumpe a Blu y acaba su frase. "Ayúdame a buscar."

Blu obedece a Perla y se dispone a buscar algún tipo de fruta alrededor.

"¡Ahí!" Blu finalmente encuentra algo. "¡Son setas! Las setas son comestibles."

Perla da un largo suspiro. "Blu, esa seta es venenosa, mira los colores tan llamativos que tiene." La seta era roja con pequeños puntos blancos por toda la seta, a excepción del tallo.

"Ah." Dice Blu. "Pues aparte de eso no he encontrado nada."

Blu podría ser un cerebrito respecto a muchas cosas, pero claramente respecto a la selva y la supervivencia no.

"Yo sí." Dice Perla, apuntando en una dirección. "¿Ves eso? Son mangos."

Blu pone cara de asco. "No me gustan los mangos."

"Pues muérete de hambre si quieres, yo me los voy a comer." Perla se relame, deseosa por comer.

Los mangos estaban algo lejos, a un par de árboles de distancia. Afortunadamente, los árboles en la jungla tropical de Brasil eran bastante grandes y con muchas ramificaciones, por lo que moverse entre ellos era relativamente fácil.

Perla comienza a andar, caminando de rama en rama. A Blu no le queda otra que seguirla. Tras un par de minutos llegan al árbol donde están los mangos.

Perla intenta saltar para pillar uno, pero estaban demasiado altos como para cogerlos sin volar.

"Si cierta ave supiera volar podríamos coger esos mangos fácilmente." Dice Perla.

Blu se gira hacia ella con un temple de enfado, ante los numerosos golpes bajos que Perla le iba dando, mezclado con tristeza, al darse cuenta de que realmente era algo inútil.

"Blu, déjame subirme a tu espalda." Dice repentinamente Perla.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiona Blu, algo descolocado y ruborizado, aunque instantáneamente se percata del plan de Perla. "Ah, bueno…" Añade, tímido.

Blu se coloca en posición justo debajo del mango. Prepara sus patas, sabe que estas van a aguantar el doble de peso (o quizás algo menos) que lo que estaban acostumbradas. Perla se sube a su espalda y salta, llegando finalmente a coger el mango, aunque casi cae al suelo tanto ella como el mango si Blu no hubiese estado ahí para ayudarla.

"Dios, eso ha estado cerca." Dice Perla, aunque sonrie al ver su preciado mango. "Me muero de hambre, vamos a comer." Acto seguido se acomoda en esa misma rama, preparándose para dar el primer bocado hasta que Blu interrumpe ese precioso momento.

"Vale, ahora hay que encontrar algo que me guste a mí." Dice Blu.

"Blu, temo decirte que aquí, en la selva, no vas a encontrar nada de comida para mascotas."

"Algo tiene que haber." Dice Blu, tratando de ignorar el 'insulto' de Perla.

"¿Por qué no pruebas el mango y ya?" Sugiere Perla. "No vas a morirte porque pruebes un poco." Añade, dándole un buen bocado al mango.

Blu no respondió. Perla comenzó a comer, disfrutando mucho la comida mientras Blu simplemente observaba como ella comía. Blu tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Suspiró y se acerco a Perla. "Dame eso." Reclama el mango. Perla se lo da sonriendo victoriosa, y curiosa observa a Blu probar la fruta.

Blu traga saliva antes de probar el mango y cierra los ojos. Vuelve a abrirlos inmediatamente tras probar el mango.

"¡Guau!" Dice Blu, gratamente sorprendido. "¡Esta buenísimo!" Añade, dando otro bocado.

Perla se ríe. "Te dije que te gustaría." Añade, con una sonrisa, aunque se desvanece al ver que Blu se estaba acabando todo el mango. "¡Oye, no te lo comas todo, que yo también quiero!" Añade, arrebatándole el mango a Blu.

El resto del desayuno continuó de forma normal. Perla daba un bocado y se lo pasaba a Blu. Blu daba un bocado y se lo pasaba a Perla. Así hasta terminarse el mango entero. Fue un buen desayuno que ayudó a recargarles las pilas a ambos guacamayos.

"Que bueno estaba." Dice Blu, relamiéndose.

"Te dije que te gustaría." Dice Perla, por tercera vez.

"Vale, sí, tenías razón, me equivocaba." Admite Blu.

Perla sólo sonríe en señal de victoria.

"Vale, ahora que hemos desayunado, podemos concentrarnos en el verdadero problema." Dice Perla, tintineando la cadena. "¿Sabes como podemos quitarnos esto?"

Blu le echa un vistazo a la cadena. "Parece hierro, como no vayamos a un herrero o algo similar no nos la vamos a poder quitar."

"Un herrequé?" Dice Perla, extrañada.

"Herrero, se encarga de cosas relacionadas con los metales y eso." Explica Blu. "Aunque si vamos con Linda y con Tulio seguro que nos la pueden quitar de alguna manera."

"Ya te lo he dicho mil veces." Dice Perla, enfadada. "¡Me niego a volver con los humanos!"

"Pues entonces no podrás volver a volar, porque no tengo ni idea de dónde puede haber un herrero en la ciudad." Razona Blu.

Perla da un pequeño grito en señal de enfado. "Diablos, de acuerdo, iremos con tus queridos humanos." Dice Perla. "¡Pero en cuanto me quiten esta cosa me largo! ¡No voy a volver a esa cárcel!"

"Te lo prometo." Dice Blu, victorioso ya que por fin iba a reunirse con Linda de nuevo.

"Bueno, pues en marcha." Dice Perla. "Hay que bajarse del árbol."

Y así, Blu y Perla comenzaron su viaje de vuelta al centro de conservación.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación**_

* * *

Linda se despierta con una fuerte resaca. No recuerda casi nada del día anterior, sólo sabe que se fue a dar una vuelta con Tulio, cenaron en un restaurante y se emborrachó junto a Tulio. A partir de ahí todo es borroso. Sabe que regresaron a la clínica, pues se encontraba tumbada en una cama de una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía la casa al lado de la clínica. Sin embargo, no recuerda nada más. Da un largo bostezo y se levanta pesadamente.

"No volveré a beber en mi vida." Murmura Linda, tocándose la cabeza.

Se levanta de la cama y echa un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Era la que se encontraba en la planta de arriba. Echó un vistazo al reloj, pudo ver que eran las 7:32 A.M. Estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a esa hora, pues era su rutina en Minnesota, pero debido al cambio horario y su resaca apenas se podía mantener despierta.

Abre su maleta y coge una combinación aleatoria de ropa. Se cambia lentamente, no podía ni con su alma. Se queja constantemente sobre su dolor de cabeza y cansancio.

Una vez vestida, abre la puerta, daba a un pasillo con unas cuantas puertas que llevaban a diferentes habitaciones de la casa. Mira hacia que lado se encuentra la escalera que baja al piso inferior, se dirige a la derecha.

Baja por las escaleras y se encuentra más puertas y un salón. Había una puerta al lado del salón que llevaba a la cocina. Por alguna razón no escuchaba ni veía a Tulio. "Estará en la clínica." Pensó, abrió la puerta que salía a la calle y giro a la derecha, dirigiéndose a la clínica.

Al entrar, pudo percatarse de que había varios policías en la entrada. Se acercó a recepción, donde le esperaba uno de los muchos científicos.

"Oh…" Dice. "Hola, Linda. Será mejor que pases." Añade, señalando con la mano la puerta que llevaba a la sala de curas.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Linda. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Añade, echando un rápido vistazo a la clínica y a los policías.

El recepcionista suspira. "Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos."

Linda obedece y, preocupada, atraviesa la puerta. Se encuentra a cuatro policías, echando un vistazo alrededor del hábitat artificial en el que se suponía que estaban Blu y Perla. También ve a Tulio, quién estaba sentado en una camilla que no estaba siendo usada. Se acerca a él.

"Tulio." Dice Linda, tocando el hombro del científico. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Linda, en su mente, sabía lo que había pasado, pero no podía creérselo hasta escucharlo de parte de Tulio.

"S-Se los han llevado." Dice, angustiado.

"¿Q-Qué?" Linda no podía creer lo que Tulio le decía.

"Blu y Perla." Aclara Tulio. "Se los han llevado, secuestrado o lo que quiera que haya pasado." Se levanta de la camilla y empieza a dar pasos lentos en círculos, mirando al suelo, preocupado, pensando.

Cuando Linda escuchó esto, se quedó pálida. Rápidamente sustituyó a Tulio en la camilla y, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos, comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que Blu, su Blu, había sido secuestrado. Su bebé, el único que le hacía compañía, había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad.

Tulio intentó apoyarla, se sentó al lado suya y la abrazó. Linda correspondió el abrazo.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Linda se tranquilizó.

"Linda, lo siento mucho." Dice Tulio. "De verdad, jamás quise que esto pasara, no se cómo han podido entrar a por ellos, todo estaba bien vigilado y..."

Linda interrumpe a Tulio. "Tulio, sé que no es tu culpa. Es sólo que si no hubiera venido nada de esto habría pasado, pero ambos, Blu y yo, tomamos esa decisión."

Tulio se mantiene en silencio. Linda se levanta.

"Hay que encontrarlos." Dice Linda, sollozando.

"Sí." Dice Tulio. "La policía ya está…"

"Me niego a esperar mientras mi Blu sigue ahí fuera." Interrumpe a Tulio, sollozando. "Voy a ir a las calles a preguntar por él, alguien tiene que haberlo visto de alguna manera."

"Bien, te ayudaré." Dice Tulio. "Podríamos imprimir algunos folletos y pegarlos por la ciudad." Sugiere.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Tulio." Dice Linda, más serena. "De verdad lo agradezco."

Una vez aclarado todo, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y viajaron alrededor de todo Rio de Janeiro, con el objetivo de encontrar a Blu y Perla.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Ambos aún se encontraban en la selva, caminando por el suelo, buscando una salida a la selva para poder ubicarse mejor. Blu había perdido casi todo su nerviosismo y miedo respecto a la jungla, se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

"Creo que deberíamos replantear nuestro objetivo." Dice Perla.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Blu, mientras seguía caminando.

"Blu, llevamos caminando más de 10 minutos y aún no hemos salido de la jungla." Dice Perla. "El lugar donde dormimos no estaba tan lejos de las construcciones humanas, nos hemos adentrado más."

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" Pregunta Blu.

"Por el momento, buscar un lugar donde descansar." Dice Perla, Blu abre los ojos sorprendido. "Blu, tu estás acostumbrado a caminar ya que no puedes volar, pero yo paso más tiempo volando que caminando, no estoy acostumbrada a caminar por tanto tiempo."

"Tranquila." Dice Blu. "Lo entiendo."

"Gracias." Dice, sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar un lugar en el cual podrían descansar un poco, especialmente Perla. Al poco tiempo encontraron un pequeño claro con una roca en el medio de no gran tamaño. Decidieron descansar ahí.

"Dios, por fin." Se queja Perla, moviendo sus patas en círculos para calmar el dolor por andar tanto.

Blu descansó de igual manera. Si bien es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a caminar mucho, andar por la selva era tedioso por el terreno sumamente irregular que había.

Mientras descansaban, pudieron ver dos pequeños tucanes dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¡Eh, mira, Blu!" Dice Perla, llamando la atención de Blu. "Mira que monos son." Añade, interrumpiendo su descanso para ir y sostener uno en sus alas.

"Eh, sí, supongo." Dice Blu, manteniendo una distancia.

"Oh, vamos, Blu." Dice Perla, quejándose. "¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer, ser tiernos hasta matarte?"

"Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada…" Por alguna razón Blu no se fiaba del todo, aunque se acercó a agarrar al otro tucán.

Al principio el tucán sonreía enérgicamente, pero pronto la cosa fue a peor. Ambos tucanes empezaron a arrancarle plumas a Blu y a Perla. Estos trataron de dejarlos en el suelo y alejarse rápidamente, pero como sanguijuelas, los tucanes se quedaron pegados a sus huéspedes y pidieron refuerzos.

"¡Atacad!" Dice uno de ellos.

Tras decir eso, decenas de tucanes aparecieron de detrás de unos arbustos y se lanzaron en picado a por la pareja azul.

"Oh, dios." Dice Blu, activando su don instantáneamente.

Los tucanes, al ver como Blu cambió de color, pararon y volvieron al suelo, sentándose y alucinando con Blu.

"¡Otro truco!" Grita uno de los tucanes.

"¡No es ningún truco!" Dice Blu, ofendido.

"Shh, Blu, los has calmado, cambia de color a azul." Susurra Perla en el oído de Blu, tenía un plan.

Blu se pone extremadamente nervioso al escuchar a Perla hablarle al oído, aunque obedece y cambia de vuelta.

"¡Ooooh!" Gritan los tucanes asombrados. "¡Haz otro truco!"

Blu repite el mismo procedimiento y cambia a color amarillo. Sin embargo, esta vez los tucanes no parecen muy entretenidos.

"¡Ese otra vez no!" Dice uno de los tucanes. "¡Haz otra cosa!" Dice otro.

"Ahora es cuando nos largamos!" Susurra Perla. "A la de tres; Una, dos… ¡Y tres!"

Ambos salen corriendo de vuelta por donde vinieron, y en cuanto ven esto, los tucanes comienzan a perseguirlos. Pero antes de poder dar siquiera dos pasos un grito los detiene.

"¡Aaaaltoooo!" Dice alguien.

Los tucanes se detienen inmediatamente, al igual que el dúo azul. Desde el final del claro se acerca alguien caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Como siempre digo, eres libre de dejar una review con tu opinión, observaciones o crítica, ¡todo es bienvenido!**

 **Y, si te gusta esta comunidad, ¡no dudes en unirte!, ya sea como un escritor o como un lector activo y participativo.**

 **Un saludo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Clases de vuelo

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 6. No hay nada especial que necesite comentar.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6 – Clases de vuelo**_

* * *

 _'Un pájaro no tiene miedo a caer porque confía en sus propias alas.'_

 _-Anónimo_

Blu y Perlan suspiran aliviados al ver aparecer a su salvador. No sabían quien era, pero también era un tucán, por lo que dedujeron que era su padre o, al menos, algún familiar.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Dice el extraño. "¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!" Añade, acercándose a la pareja azul.

"Nos has salvado la vida." Dice Perla, señalando con su ala a los pequeños tucanes, quienes se limitaban a mirar al tucán que acababa de aparecer.

"No hay de qué." Dice. "Podéis llamarme Rafael, soy el padre de estos 18 tucanes."

A Blu le dan escalofríos al escuchar el número. "Encantado, Rafael…" Dice, sin perder la vista de los tucanes, quienes aún seguían pendientes de la conversación. "Yo soy Blu."

"¡Encantado, Blu!" Dice Rafael. "¿Y tú, señorita, eres…?"

"Perla." Dice, algo cortante.

"Bueno, ¿y se puede saber qué hace un mago encadenado a ti?" Cuestiona Rafael. "¿Habéis intentado un truco nuevo y no ha funcionado?"

"¿Eh?" Ambos estaban completamente confusos.

"El truco que has hecho antes, lo vi desde mi nido." Dice Rafael, señalando a Blu. "Sois magos, ¿no?"

"¡Que no es un truco!" Dice Blu, ofendido, aparentemente le afectaba que hablaran así de su 'don', como él lo llama.

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunta Rafael.

Blu suspira, aún enfadado. Activa el don y Rafael se vuelve a sorprender a pesar de haberlo visto ya. Perla simplemente mira curiosa, a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces.

"¡Eso es increíble!" Dice Rafael, acercándose a Blu. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¡No es un truco, nací pudiendo hacer esto!" Dice Blu, inmediatamente se percata de que lo que había dicho no era cierto del todo.

"¿Y qué se supone que hace eso?" Rafael lanzaba preguntas cada dos por tres. "Si no es un truco, ¿qué es?"

"Me da fuerza y velocidad." Dice Blu. "Y si lo mantengo mucho me hace daño." Añade, desactivando su don y volviendo a su característico color azul.

"Bueno, vale, cómo tu digas, amigo." Rafael no parecía muy convencido. "¿Y por qué estáis encadenados?"

"Porque fuimos secuestrados por contrabandistas." Dice Perla. "Aunque nos escapamos."

"¡¿Contrabandistas?!" Dice Rafael, sorprendido. "Cielos, ¿cómo habéis escapado? Muchos de mis amigos fueron llevados por ellos."

"Blu nos sacó." Dice Perla, señalando a Blu. "Es una mascota, sabe abrir jaulas y cosas de nerd."

Blu estaba cayendo en la desesperación, escuchaba como lo ofendían cada dos segundos.

"Entiendo." Dice Rafael. "¿Y que vais a hacer con la cadena?"

"Pues íbamos a ir al centro de conservación para quitarnos las cadenas." Dice Blu. "Pero nos hemos perdido…" Añade, avergonzado.

"Yo podría ayudaros con el problema de la cadena." Dice Rafael, tras escuchar la pequeña historia.

"¡¿En serio?!" Dice Perla, extremadamente aliviada. "Por favor, ayudanos." Perla sin duda no quería ir de vuelta a la clínica.

Blu sabía las intenciones de Perla, se entristece.

Rafael sonríe y abre las alas. "El caso es que habéis conocido a Rafael, a mí. ¡Y yo conozco a todo el mundo!" Dice. "Conozco un mecánico que puede deshacerse de esa cadena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"¡Genial!" Dice Perla. "¿Y dónde está?"

"A unos treinta minutos si vamos volando." La sonrisa de Perla desaparece y Blu se ríe torpemente.

"¿Y cuánto tardaríamos si vamos caminando?" Pregunta Blu, Perla lo mira de reojo, haciendo que Blu se ponga incluso más nervioso.

"Es prácticamente imposible." Dice Rafael. "¿Por?"

"Bluito no sabe volar." Finalmente revela Perla.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Dice Rafael, asombrado. "¡Es un ave, tiene que poder volar!"

"¡Hay muchas aves que no vuelan!" Dice Blu. "Cómo los avestruces, los ping…"

"¡Que no eres un avestruz!" Perla regaña a Blu. "¡Eres un guacamayo!"

"Si, pero…" Blu intenta defenderse.

"¡Alto, calmaos!" Dice Rafael, abrazando a ambos guacamayos con sus alas. "Está difícil, pero seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo. Podemos intentarlo."

Ambos se calmaron.

"Pero eso sí." Vuelve a decir Rafael. "Sois, especialmente tú, Blu, las aves más extrañas que he visto en mi vida." Rafael se reía inocentemente.

"Supongo que nos persigue la miseria." Dice Blu, Perla se ríe levemente ante su comentario. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Pues ahora mismo. Sólo dame un segundo, tengo que decírselo a mi esposa." Dice Rafael, alejándose de Blu y Perla, y entrando a su nido, que estaba al lado del claro. "¡Eva!" Llama a su mujer.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Pregunta, gritando.

"¡Tengo que llevar a dos amigos al taller de Luiz!" Dice Rafael, gritando de igual manera. Parece que hablar en un tono normal no era posible en esa familia.

"¡Vale, al volver trae el almuerzo!"

"¡Claro, mi amor!" Dice, finalmente saliendo del nido y volviendo con Blu y Perla.

"Asqueroso…" Dice Perla.

"Aw, venga, no digas eso." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" Dice Rafael. "¡Ya estamos listos!"

"Genial, ¿por donde es?" Pregunta Blu.

"Seguidme y os llevaré." Dice Rafael.

Blu y Perla siguen a su nuevo amigo, quien parecía conocer bien la selva. Rafael, sin embargo, estaba totalmente preocupado, ya que cuando su mujer le pidió traer el almuerzo pidió traer 19 almuerzos para ella y sus 18 hijos.

Al cabo de poco rato llegaron a un pequeño acantilado con unas vistas impresionantes en las que se podía ver la gran mayoría de Rio de Janeiro. A unos pocos metros de Blu, Perla y Rafael se encontraban unos cuantos humanos, tirándose al vacío en ala delta.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rafael?" Pregunta Blu, aunque se imaginaba lo que Rafael pretendía.

"Puedes llamarme Rafa, Blu, ¡somos amigos!" Dice Rafael. "¡Estamos aquí para nada más y nada menos que enseñarte a volar!"

"Oh, dios no." Dice Blu, maldiciéndose.

"Venga, al menos inténtalo." Dice Perla, animándolo.

"¡No me voy a tirar al vacío!" Dice Blu, histérico.

"¡Vaya, espera!" Dice Rafael, acercándose a la pareja azul. "Tirarse al vacío es mi plan B, ¡primero vamos a enseñarte a volar!"

"¿Enseñarme? Ya he probado de todo para conseguir volar y nada ha funcionado." Dice, pesimista.

"Venga, Blu." Dice Perla, "No pierdes nada por intentarlo."

"Pero es que…"

"Si no lo haces por Rafa o por ti, al menos hazlo por mi." Dice Perla, mirando a Blu a los ojos.

Blu, como siempre, se pone nervioso y se ruboriza.

"V-Vale…" Dice Blu. "¿Qué tengo que hacer, Rafa?"

"Primero quiero que intentes volar." Dice Rafa.

"No va a funcionar." Dice Blu.

"Blu, Blu, Blu…" Dice Rafa, acercándose a Blu y pasando su ala por su cuello. "Te preocupas demasiado, usas mucho la cabeza, más de lo que deberías, a veces simplemente tienes que dejarte llevar."

Blu suspira." Está bien."

Rafa se aparta, y Perla se coloca tan alejada de Blu como las cadenas le permiten. Entonces, Blu intenta volar. Agita sus alas lo más rápido que puede pero no ocurre nada. Blu mira al suelo impotente y decepcionado.

"Eh, Blu, no te preocupes." Dice Rafa. "Conseguiremos que vueles, hazme caso. Uno de mis hijos tampoco sabía volar cuando todos sus hermanos sabían, y yo le di clases."

"¿Y Consiguió volar?" Pregunta Blu, esperanzado.

"Eh… no." Dice Rafael, la ilusión de Blu se convierte en desesperación. "Pero lo importante es que lo intentó una y otra vez, no se dio por vencido."

Perla, quien estaba observando todo, decidió entrometerse.

"Oye, Blu." Dice Perla. "¿Por qué no pruebas a usar tu poder?"

Blu abre los ojos, sorprendido, Perla había tenido una buena idea.

"¡Esa es una genial ideal!" Dice Blu, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía esperanza.

"¡Buena idea, Perla!" Dice Rafa. "Venga, Blu, ¡inténtalo!" Añade, animando a Blu.

Perla sonríe conforme ve a Blu usar su don.

"Bien, aquí vamos…" Dice Blu, preocupado y nervioso pero decidido.

Y entonces, Blu comienza a batir sus alas. Rafa y Perla se percatan enseguida de la increíble fuerza que tiene blu. Sus aletazos hacen muchísimo viento, y comienzan a elevar a Blu.

"¡Vamos Blu, así se hace!" Grita Rafa victorioso al ver como Blu finalmente volaba.

"¡Si!" Grita Blu, entusiasmado. "¡Estoy volando...!" Su sonrisa se esfuma lentamente.

"¡Bien hecho, Blu!" Dice Perla, con una sonrisa, y comenzando ella a volar también.

Perla se eleva un poco y mira a Blu. Este parecía cansado, muy cansado.

"Blu, ¿estás bien?" Dice Perla, preocupada.

"Esto…" Trata de decir Blu. "Es duro…"

Rafael simplemente se queda en el suelo, aparentemente pensando.

"¡Claro, es tu primera vez volando!" Dice Perla, volando cerca suya. "No estás acostumbrado a volar, no tienes las alas en forma."

"No… es eso…" Dice Blu.

"¿Entonces?" Pregunta Perla.

Blu no puede responder cuando empieza a moverse sin querer hacia el vacío. Este, al darse cuenta, hace toda la fuerza que puede, pero no es suficiente y cae. Y con él, cae Perla.

Justo antes de comenzar a bajar el alto acantilado Blu, por puro instinto de supervivencia, da un gran aletazo horizontal que empuja a Blu y, por tanto, a Perla, de vuelta a la cima del acantilado. A pesar de estar casi inconsciente y muy cansado, Blu se percata de ese pequeño truco que acababa de realizar.

"Oh, dios." Dice Rafa, acercándose a la pareja derribada. "¿Estáis bien?"

Blu desactiva su don e inmediatamente siente las consecuencias con un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Perla, aunque algo adolorida, se levanta y se acerca a Blu. "¿Estás bien, Blu?" Pregunta, preocupada por él.

"Sí…" Dice, adolorido. "Perla, ¿estás bien?"

"Podría estar mejor." Dice Perla. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tenía que usar mucha fuerza para volar, no he aguantado más." Dice, levantándose algo recuperado.

"¡Ya lo entiendo!" Dice Rafael. "Blu, tendrás mucha fuerza cuando haces el truco ese, que es lo que has usado para impulsarte y poder volar, pero no es así como se debe de volar. Debes de volar con el corazón, no con la fuerza."

Blu lo mira confuso. "¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?" Dice, parcialmente decepcionado por lo ocurrido, ya que a pesar de haber conseguido estar en el aire por más de cinco segundos, no pudo estar mucho más.

Rafael sonríe. "Tengo otra idea." Dice, acercándose al vacío. "Vais a saltar."

Blu, en cuanto escucha a Rafa se echa para atrás. "Oh, no." Dice aterrorizado.

"Escúchame, Blu." Dice Rafa, acercándose a Blu. "Quiero que intentes planear. Quizás no puedas volar, pero todas las aves pueden planear."

"No va a funcionar, también lo he intentado en mi casa…" Dice Blu.

"¿Y tu casa mide cuarenta metros de alto?" Pregunta Perla. Blu niega con la cabeza. "¿Entonces?"

"Ya, pero…"

"Vamos, Blu." Dice Rafael, intentando animarlo. "Tu eres listo, sabes que es posible, sólo tienes que creer en ti mismo y saltar."

Blu mira al suelo, pensando.

"Además." Dice Rafael. "¿No irás a echarte a atrás cuando esta Perla expectante, verdad?"

Las palabras de Rafael le dan fuerza. Su mirada cambió.

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo." Dice Blu.

"¿Seguro?" Pregunta Perla, sonriendo. Había escuchado la conversación

"Seguro."

Rafael se acerca al borde del acantilado. "Recuerda, Blu, estira las alas y deja a tu corazón actuar."

Blu asiente con la cabeza. Perla y Blu se miran por última vez antes de saltar. Blu se ruboriza, Perla se percata y sonríe.

"¡Bien, vamos!" Dice Rafael, saltando al vacío. "¡Vuela, Blu, vuela!" Añade Rafael, dándole ánimos a Blu.

Ambos corren y se tiran. Perla, sin problemas, logra planear al primer intento. Blu, sin embargo, fracasa estrepitosamente y comienza a caer.

"¡Vamos, Blu, tu puedes!" Dice Perla, animando a Blu mientras cae con él.

Blu cierra los ojos por un momento. Dejar a su corazón actuar. Se relaja, deja que su cuerpo reaccione.

Pero no funciona. Entra en pánico y activa su don. Y entonces funciona.

"¡Así se hace, Blu!" Grita Perla, imitando a Blu y comenzando a planear también. Rafael mira desde la lejanía y suspira decepcionado.

"¡Wooohoo!" Grita Blu, disfrutando de su primer 'vuelo'.

Perla lo mira orgullosa, y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del aire fresco por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero los problemas no tardan en aparecer. Blu, debido a su don activo, comienza a acelerar inconscientemente, gana mucha velocidad por su don. Perla no es capaz de seguir su ritmo y pierde su equilibrio, cayendo.

"¡Aaah!" Grita Perla, mientras caía. Por suerte, la cadena la protege de caer.

Sin embargo, la fuerza que hace Perla al caer desequilibra a Blu de igual manera, y aunque no deja de planear, sí que deja de ir a una velocidad razonable y acelera demasiado. Ambos se acercan peligrosamente a la arena de la playa de Copacabana.

"¡Agárrate!" Es lo último que Blu llega a decir antes de estrellarse contra la arena. Su don es desactivado inmediatamente, sintiendo una vez más el daño de retroceso.

"Maldición, Blu…" Dice Perla, adolorida.

Blu no responde, tenía su cabeza completa cubierta en arena, enfadado consigo mismo por no lograr nada.

Rafael aterriza al lado de Blu y lo ayuda a levantarse.

"Mal, Blu." Regaña Rafael. "No lo has sentido aquí dentro." Dice, señalando su pecho con el ala.

"Vale." Dice Perla, acercándose y limpiando la arena que estaba por su cuerpo. "Y ahora, ¿qué?"

Rafael estaba a punto de hablar, pero se fijo en una furgoneta en la carretera que llevaba una gran cantidad de fruta. Sabía a que lugar podía ir esa furgoneta. Y también se acordó del almuerzo que tenía que llevar a su familia.

"Ahora vamos a esa furgoneta." Dice Rafael, emprendiendo vuelo y dirigiéndose a la furgoneta. "¡Vamos, vamos!"

Ambas aves azules corren lo más rápido que pueden al vehículo, que afortunadamente estaba parado ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Perla voló a la parte de atrás y Blu, quien no tuvo otra opción, escaló la furgoneta para llegar.

"¿Podemos estar un segundo sin vivir riesgos?" Se cuestiona Blu.

"¡Te queda mucho que aprender de Rio, amigo mío!" Dice Rafael.

"Por cierto, ¿a dónde va este trasto?" Dice Perla, refiriéndose a la furgoneta.

"Con suerte, al establecimiento de unos amigos que tengo. Desde allí podemos pillar un tranvía que nos deja directos en el taller de Luiz."

Perla se alivia, por fin buenas noticias.

El semáforo se pone en verde y el camión comienza su camino. Mientras la furgoneta llegaba a su destino, las tres aves mantuvieron una conversación interesante y amigable.

"…Claro, nosotros pensábamos que todo estaba bien." Dice Rafael. "Pero entonces, los niños comenzaron a mover el huevo como una maraca." Blu y Perla se ríen.

"¿Cómo aguantas tantos hijos?" Pregunta Blu.

"Oh, yo no quería tantos, pero mi esposa siempre ha querido tener una familia numerosa." Confiesa Rafael. "Y si es por amor se es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa."

Ambos guacamayos captaron la indirecta y se ruborizaron levemente.

"Bueno." Dice Rafael. "¿Y tú, Blu?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunta Blu, no entendía lo que Rafa le había preguntado.

"Pues que de dónde vienes y que es lo que hacías en tu tiempo libre, por ejemplo." Rafael estaba interesado en saber más cosas de Blu. Perla, de igual manera, prestó atención, apenas sabía nada de Blu.

"Bueno, vengo de los Estados Unidos. Está muy al norte y bastante lejos." Dice Blu. "En la ciudad dónde vivo está completamente nevado casi todos los días del año."

"Interesante." Dice Rafael. "Y dime, ¿Qué hacías para divertirte?"

"Bueno, me gustaba mucho leer." Dice Blu. "También jugaba videojuegos de vez en cuando o jugaba con mis juguetes."

"¿Videojuegos?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Sí, son entretenidos, se juegan desde la televisión."

"¿Te-levisión?" Una vez más, Perla no entiende.

"Hm, como decirlo… Es como una especie de caja en la que puedes ver cosas que se mueven. Cosas de la vida real también, por ejemplo."

"¡Aah!" Dice Perla. "¿Te refieres a la caja esa que los humanos se pasan todo el día viendo?"

"Exacto." Dice Blu.

Y así continuó la conversación durante aproximadamente veinte minutos,

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

* * *

Linda y Tulio se encontraban pegando carteles por todos los lugares. Habían imprimido unas mil copias y cada pared, cada poste, cada coche, cada ventana y cada banco se encontraban repletos de estos anuncios, en los que se pedía que, en caso de avistar un guacamayo azul, llamasen a un número. Estaba escrito tanto el número de Tulio, como el de Linda, como el del centro de conservación ambiental.

Se tiraron un buen rato pegando carteles, toda la mañana y una gran parte del mediodía. Una vez acabado de colocar los carteles, fueron a comer, estaban muertos de hambre. Caminaron un poco por las calles hasta encontrar el primer restaurante que parecía decente. Se sentaron en la terraza. Al cabo de poco, un camarero se acercó a tomarles nota.

"…E uma salada tropical, por favor." Pide Tulio amablemente en portugués.

"Bem." Responde el camarero, apuntándolo todo en su pequeña libreta. "Isso levará cerca de quince minutos." Añade, retirándose del lugar y volviendo al restaurante en sí.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Pregunta Linda, curiosa.

"Que tardará quince minutos."

"Vale." Dice Linda, mientras intenta disfrutar de las vistas del restaurante. Estaba muy bien posicionado, su terraza daba directamente a las maravillosas playas de Rio conocidas como copacabana.

"Espero que nos llame alguien…" Dice preocupado Tulio.

"Hemos colocado carteles por toda la ciudad." Dice Linda, esperanzada. "Si alguien los ha visto, seguro que verá el cartel."

"Por cierto, cuando terminemos de comer tenemos que volver al centro de conservación." Dice Tulio, cambiando de tema. "La policía ha encontrado algo en las cámaras de seguridad."

Linda asiente con la cabeza. Tras diez minutos, el camarero aparece con su comida. Tenía todo muy buena pinta, disfrutaron de esta y se pusieron en marcha al centro de conservación.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Habían llegado a su destino. La furgoneta paró, y las tres aves se bajaron. Habían tenido, sin duda, una conversación amigable.

"Bien, ya hemos llegado." Dice Rafael. "Seguidme, el club está cerca."

"¿El club?" Pregunta Blu, curioso pero preocupado.

"¡Si!" Dice Rafael. "El tranvía se coge cerca de aquí, y no va a pasar hasta dentro de un rato."

"¿Así que mientras tanto has pensado en llevarnos a un club?" Adivina Perla, entusiasmada.

"¡Exacto!" Dice Rafael, sonriendo.

"No sé, Rafa…" Dice Blu, desconfiado.

"Eh, no te preocupes, Blu." Susurra Rafael, acercándose a Blu. "Este es tu momento para conquistar a Perla.

Blu se sonroja, asiente con la cabeza, poco decidido.

Rafael sonríe. "¡Genial!" Dice. "¿A que estamos esperando? ¡Seguidme!"

Blu y Perla siguieron a Rafael a través de un mercado de frutas bastante grande, hasta llegar a una especie de carpa, desde la que se escuchaba música.

"Vaya ambiente tienen." Dice Perla. "¿No crees?"

"S-Sí…" Dice Blu, algo nervioso.

A Perla le gustaba cuando Blu se ponía nervioso.

Las tres aves atravesaron la entrada y entraron al club, dispuestos a pasarlo bien por un rato.

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Como siempre digo, considera dejar una review si tienes alguna observación.**

 **Y si te gustan los fanfics de Rio, considera unirte a esta hermosa comunidad, ya sea como escritor activo o como un lector participativo.**

 **Un saludo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Sentimientos

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Nada que comentar, así que disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7 – Sentimientos**_

* * *

 _'Si no esperas nada, nunca encontrarás aquello que jamás esperabas hallar.'_

 _-Heráclito_

Nigel se despierta adolorido. Sentía un fuerte dolor que iba desde el estómago hasta la cabeza.

"Maldito guacamayo azulado…" Dice, intentado levantarse y maldiciendo mientras lo intentaba. "¿Cómo era tan fuerte?" Se dice a sí mismo, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor. No se encontraba en la sala de aves, sino que estaba en la habitación principal, tumbado en una especie de cama. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

"Deben de haber ido a hacer algo." Piensa, refiriéndose a los contrabandistas. "Y yo también debo hacer algo..."

Reflexiona sobre lo que pasó. Se acuerda de todo, sabe que Blu le dio una paliza cuando estaba de color amarillo. Sus moratones también lo recordaban. Se enfada y hace fuerza con sus garras cada vez que recuerda la paliza. Blu había herido profundamente su orgullo, y eso era algo que no iba a aguantar.

Se estabiliza con dificultad e intenta volar. Lo consigue con algo de esfuerzo. Atraviesa la puerta que lleva a la habitación que contenían todas las aves.

Sus sospechas se confirman, la jaula central en la que se suponía que estaban los spix estaba vacía. Habían escapado. A pesar de que todas las demás aves estaban allí, maldice y le da un golpe a una de las jaulas, asustando enormemente a unos pequeños canarios que se encontraban en la jaula.

"Debo encontrarlos." Piensa. "Uno de ellos no sabe volar, no pueden haber ido demasiado lejos."

Adolorido pero decidido, Nigel sale por la misma ventana por la que escaparon Blu y Perla, dispuesto a encontrarlos. No tenía ni idea de dónde habían podido ir, por lo que se limitó a volar por encima de la ciudad con esperanzas de encontrar alguna pista o algo que los lleve hasta ellos.

* * *

Blu y Perla entraron al club. El ambiente era juvenil y festivo, y el establecimiento estaba lleno de aves de todo tipo que se encontraban bailando y disfrutando de una verdadera fiesta brasileña. A Blu ciertamente le incomodaban este tipo de lugares, ya que no era un ave muy social, que digamos. Perla, por otro lado, miraba hacia todos lados maravillada con el lugar.

"¡Bien, amigos!" Dice Rafael. "¡Seguidme!"

Ambas aves obedecieron y siguieron a Rafael, que les llevaba a través de la fiesta hasta llegar a una especie de pequeño escenario en la que habían dos pequeñas aves tocando música y cantando. La samba resonaba por todo el lugar.

"¡Eh!" Rafael hace señas para llamar la atención de los músicos.

Estos se percatan de Rafa y se dirigen hacia él. Otro músico toma el lugar de estas dos aves y la fiesta continua.

"Espera." Dice Blu, recordando algo. "¿No son esos…?"

"¡Hombre, Rafa!" Dice un cardenal rojo.

"¿¡Qué tal?!" Completa la oración un canario amarillo.

"¡Perfectamente!" Dice Rafael, contento de verlos, dándoles un abrazo. "Verán, amigos, os traigo a dos pájaros únicos." Añade, enseñándoles a Blu y Perla con el ala, quienes simplemente sonreían tímidamente.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Dice el cardenal, acercándose a Blu. "¡Eres tú! Parece que has tenido suerte con tu cita, ¿eh?"

Blu se ruboriza, llevándose las alas a la cara. Perla lo mira molesta.

"¿A qué se refieren, Blu?" Pregunta Perla, molesta.

"A nada…" Dice Blu, sonriendo torpemente.

"¿Cómo que a nada?" Dice el canario, metiéndose en la conversación. "Eres Blu, ¿no?"

Blu asiente. "Vosotros erais Nico, y…"

"Y pedro." Dice este, completando su frase.

"Pues eso, Blu." Dice Nico. "Nos decías que habías venido para conocer a una chica, parece que te ha ido bien, no te parece, ¿Pedro?"

"¡Y tanto!" Dice Pedro. "¡De mayor quiero ser como tú! Conquistando hembras al segundo." Añade.

"Alto, alto." Dice Blu. "Y-Yo no he conquistado nada, esta es Perla, es una amiga." Añade, sonriendo forzadamente.

"A mi no se me conquista fácilmente." Dice Perla, mirando de reojo a Blu, sonriendo. Este se altera más aún. "Encantada, Nico y Pedro."

"Encantada, Perla." Dice Nico. "En fin, parejita, ¿qué os trae por aquí?"

"Respecto a eso." Dice Rafael. "¿Podéis venir un momento? Tengo que hablar con vosotros a solas, tiene que ver con ellos…" Añade, diciendo esto último susurrando.

Las tres aves fiesteras se separan y se van a hablar. Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla le echan un vistazo al local.

"Está muy bien hecho." Dice Perla. "¿No te parece?"

"Sí, bueno…" Dice Blu. "A mí nunca me han gustado estos sitios…"

"¿Por?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Me traen malos recuerdos…" Dice Blu, algo triste. "Prefiero no hablar de ello."

"Como tu quieras." Dice Perla, sonriendo. "¿Qué estarán tramando esos tres?"

"No tengo ni idea." Dice Blu, aunque realmente se podía oler lo que planeaban.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de conquistar?" Dice Perla, con intenciones de poner nervioso a Blu.

"Ah, esto…" Trata de decir Blu. "E-Es que me los encontré, y me preguntaron qué estaba haciendo en Rio…"

Perla no responde, simplemente sonríe.

Al cabo de treinta segundos, las tres aves vuelven.

"¡Bien, amigos!" Dice Rafael, abrazando a Blu y Perla con sus alas. "¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Blu, preocupado.

"¡A que vamos a bailar un poco!" Dice Rafael alegre, empujando a la parejita hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

Mientras tanto, Nico y Pedro se volvieron a subir al escenario, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, Rafi." Piensa Nico. "Jamás hemos fallado en unir aves."

"Si están hechos tal para cual acabaran juntos antes de salir del club." Piensa Pedro.

"¡No!" Se queja Blu. "Rafa, yo no sé bailar, no me gusta esto…"

"¡Blu!" Dice Rafael, en un tono algo más serio.

Blu se sorprende momentáneamente al ver a Rafael tan serio. Perla se encuentra algo alejada, echando un vistazo a la pista de baile.

"Te gusta Perla, ¿verdad? No, no te gusta, ¡te encanta Perla! ¿verdad?" Blu asiente con la cabeza algo tímido. "Pues deja de usar la cabeza, y deja a tu cuerpo moverse, deja a tu corazón marcar el ritmo, Blu." Añade, alejándose de Blu pero sin salir de la pista de baile, ya que él también iba a bailar.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Piensa Blu, cerrando los ojos. "Por ella…" Abre los ojos, decidido.

De repente, la música para. Todas las aves se quejan, ya que les habían cortado la diversión.

"¡Un momento, amigos!" Dice Nico. "¡El día de hoy tenemos a dos aves azules muy especiales, y quiero que les den una buena bienvenida!" Un foco de luz ilumina a ambos guacamayos, quienes están nerviosos por ser el centro de atención.

Todas las aves dieron un fuerte aplauso mirando a los guacamayos azules. Todos se percataban de lo que podría ocurrir. No había que pensar mucho, un macho y una hembra de la misma especie, bailando juntos.

Entonces, tras un breve silencio, la música comienza a sonar, y Nico y Pedro empiezan a cantar una canción; **Hot wings.**

La música sonaba y todas las aves comenzaban a bailar. Rafael bailaba, Perla bailaba, incluso los propios Nico y Pedro bailaban y se movían mientras cantaban. Todos, menos Blu.

Estaba muy nervioso, demasiado. Mira a Perla, Perla lo mira. Perla baila lentamente, invitando a Blu a unirse a su danza. Entonces, Blu recuerda las palabras de Rafael.

"Dejarse llevar…" Piensa.

Se acerca a Perla lentamente. Esta simplemente lo mira mientras baila, estaba expectante, quería que se uniera a él.

La pata de Blu empezó a moverse. Marcaba el ritmo de la canción. Blu no se daba ni cuenta. Conforme la canción continuaba, el cuerpo de Blu se movía por su cuenta. Primero fue una pata, después fueron las dos, se movían armónicamente por la pista. La timidez de Blu desaparece, y su cuerpo comienza a moverse, empezando por sus alas, que se movían solas al ritmo de la canción. Su pecho se movía solo, su cola se movía al ritmo de la música. Se acerca a Perla y ambos comienzan a bailar en sincronía.

"¡Blu!" Grita Perla, sorprendida. "¡Bailas muy bien!" Añade, estaba disfrutando.

"¡Gracias!" Grita Blu, sonriendo.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y continúan su baile. Conforme pasa el tiempo sus movimientos se vuelven más complejos y bailan totalmente en sincronía. Perla da una media vuelta mientras Blu la sujeta, y entonces la lanza en el aire.

Perla canta mientras está en el aire. Su bella voz enloquece a Blu, y este la mira hipnotizado, como cuando la vio por primera vez, como cuando vio esos ojos preciosos por primera vez en el hábitat. Perla le correspondía la mirada, penetrando en sus ojos café. Tras el canto, Perla regresa a la pista de baile, y continúan.

No hacen otra cosa. Sus cuerpos no dejan de moverse, sus ojos no pueden apartarse, se miran fijamente, miran al alma del otro. Sus cabezas se acercan lentamente al compás de la canción. Sus cabezas se siguen acercando, sus picos ansían el pico del otro. Y entonces…

 **Se besan.**

Sus picos se unen en un largo y profundo beso. Rafael mira desde la lejanía orgulloso. Perla cierra los ojos, Blu cierra los ojos. Sólo son él y ella, Blu y Perla.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos que fueron eternos para ellos, se separan. Una pequeña hebra de saliva cuelga entre ambos. Perla lo mira. Blu la mira.

Sus miradas permanecen conectadas, sin parpadear, sin mirar a otro lado, dejando que sus cuerpos marcaran el ritmo del baile y de la canción.

"¡Lo siento!" Grita Blu repentinamente, completamente histérico, ruborizado, nervioso. Faltan palabras para describir cómo se sentía Blu. "¡N-No pretendía h-hacerlo…!"

"¡N-No!" Dice Perla, nerviosa y roja de igual manera. "¡Ha sido mi culpa! Yo… Creo que me echaron algo en mi bebida…" Añade, intentando excusarse a pesar de que no había bebido nada.

Rafael se echa el ala a la cara, asombrado del desenlace tan tonto que había tenido su maravilloso plan.

La canción acaba, y Nico y Pedro son testigos de igual manera del fracaso parcial del plan de Rafael. Pedro se desternilla, mientras que Nico sonríe tontamente.

"C-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto luego…" Dice Perla, aún ruborizada.

"V-Vale."

Ambos no se miraban a la cara, sólo miraban al suelo.

Decidieron salir a tomar el aire. Rafael los acompañó. No se miraban a la cara, iban mirando al suelo, ruborizados, pensando.

"Demonios." Piensa Rafael. "Esto ha salido relativamente mal, aunque finalmente hemos pasado de nivel."

"¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?" Piensa Perla. "Después de todo lo sabía, estoy interesada en él, es una buena ave. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento así?"

"Dios, va a estar muy enfadada conmigo." Piensa Blu. "Mala idea, hacerle caso a Rafael ha sido una muy mala idea. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla?! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!" Blu se golpea mentalmente.

Ambos estaban preocupados por cosas totalmente opuestas.

Nico y Pedro siguieron a Rafael hacia la salida, dejando el próximo tema en las manos de los otros músicos.

"¡Rafa!" Nico llama a Rafael, este se da la vuelta. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Añade susurrándole para no alarmar ni a Blu ni a Perla.

"Creo que no se creen que están enamorados uno del otro." Dice Rafael. "Hay que darles un último empujón."

"Te ayudaremos, Rafi." Dice Pedro, enérgico. "Son, sinceramente, tal para cual."

Rafael asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

Finalmente, Blu y Perla llegan a la salida. Estos se separan uno del otro lo máximo que la cadena permite, cabizbajos y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Rafael, sin embargo, se percató de un pequeño detalle, y era que el tranvía había llegado ya.

"¡Oh!" Dice Rafael, sorprendido. "Muchachos, ¡tenemos que irnos!" Añade, señalando al tranvía.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta ahí?" Reclama Perla, ya que el tranvía se encontraba a bastante altura con respecto al club.

"¡Nuestro amigo puede ayudaros!" Dice Pedro, sonriendo. "¡Oye, Mark, lleva a estos pollos al tren!"

Una espátula rosada, de un tamaño considerable, reacciona ante la llamada de Pedro.

"¡Por supuesto, mi amigo!" Mark sujeta la cadena y emprende vuelo, llevando a los dos pájaros azules al tranvía entre risas.

"¡Ouch!" Se queja Blu al ver que la espátula no había sido tan cuidadosa al dejarlos caer.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro llegaron volando al tranvía, que justo estaba partiendo una vez más.

"Casi no lo logramos." Dice Rafael, respirando con agitación.

Blu y Perla estaban en la parte delantera del tranvía, mientras que Rafael, Nico y Pedro se mantenían algo alejados para hablar.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Tulio y Linda habían llegado al centro de conservación. Todo parecía estar en orden, la sala de curas y el resto de las habitaciones funcionaban con normalidad y todo el personal estaba de vuelta con sus labores. A pesar de esto, la policía aún seguía dentro del edificio, revisando las grabaciones en busca de alguna pista para encontrar a los culpables del secuestro de los guacamayos spix.

"Señor Monteiro." Dice un policía, acercándose a él. "Venga por aquí, por favor." Añade, llevándolo hacia la pequeña habitación con cámaras fuera del hábitat artificial. Linda no puede pasar, por lo que decide quedarse en la sala de curas, acariciando a las diferentes aves maltratadas.

"Bien." Dice Tulio. "¿Han encontrado algo, agentes?"

"En efecto." Confirma uno de los agentes. "Eche un vistazo usted mismo."

El policía le puso un fragmento de la grabación de seguridad del mismo día que Blu y Perla fueron secuestrados. El fragmento enseñaba como uno de los guacamayos volaba hacia una puerta abierta. Después, el otro guacamayo se acerca a la puerta, cuando un trozo de papel con cloroformo es arrojado cerca suya. El ave cae inconsciente y un joven de tez negra se acerca y recoge al ave, poniéndola en una jaula. Acto seguido, una cacatúa blanca con un aspecto terrible se acerca a echar un vistazo, y ambos se van de la clínica.

"¡Genial!" Dice triunfante Tulio, al ver que ya habían encontrado a los responsables. "¿Saben quién es?"

"Me temo que no." Dice el policía. "Ese niño no aparece en nuestra base de datos, lo más seguro es que sea un huérfano que vive en las favelas."

"¡Demonios!" Maldice Tulio. "¿Y la cacatúa?"

"Respecto a la cacatúa, debería hablar con su compañero, él le dirá todo." Dice, señalando a otro trabajador del centro.

"De acuerdo, ¿algo más que necesite saber?"

"Por ahora eso es todo." Concluye el policía. "Tenga por seguro que vigilaremos las calles y buscaremos al chico o a ese pájaro."

"De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por su servicio, agentes."

"Por nada." Dice el policía, esbozando una sonrisa. "Para eso estamos."

Tulio condujo a las fuerzas policíacas a la entrada y estos se fueron. Finalmente, el centro de conservación estaba algo más calmado.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Linda, curiosa por saber.

"Han encontrado a un chico y una cacatúa en la grabación." Dice Tulio, Linda esboza una sonrisa. "Pero no salen en las bases de datos, peinarán las calles buscándolos." La sonrisa desaparece.

Linda se decepciona un poco ante la noticia, pero no se desanima, puesto que al menos saben quién fue el responsable.

Tulio decidió ponerse a trabajar y empezó a revisar todas las grabaciones completas, aunque a cámara rápida, en busca de indicios, o algo que pudiera ser útil. Linda, mientras tanto, se sentó a leer un rato.

En uno de los fragmentos de la grabación, Tulio encontró algo.

"Oh, dios…" Dice Tulio, impresionado. "Linda, tienes que venir a ver esto."

Linda obedece, deja inmediatamente el libro en la silla y se acerca a la pequeña pantalla en la que se mostraban las grabaciones.

En la grabación todo parecía normal, Blu y Perla parecían estar hablando, aunque de repente se empezaron a pelear, y Perla atacó a Blu. Sin embargo, Blu cambió repentinamente a un color amarillo, y comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Perla con habilidad.

"¿Que…" Dice Linda, recolocándose las gafas. "Demonios?"

"¿Sabías que Blu podía hacer eso?" Dice Tulio, impactado.

"¡Claro que no!" Dice Linda, prestando aún más atención a las grabaciones. "No, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo lo hace?"

Tulio, en sus escasos pero enriquecedores años como veterinario, jamás había visto un ave capaz de cambiar el color de su plumaje al gusto, y menos que le otorgase habilidades sorprendentes.

"Ahora tenemos dos razones para encontrar a Blu." Dice Tulio, serio. "La primera es salvar la especie, la segunda es averiguar que diablos es eso que hace." Añade, señalando la pantalla.

Linda asiente lentamente con la cabeza, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de ver.

Tras analizar las grabaciones de seguridad, Tulio va con su compañero de trabajo a preguntarle sobre esa fea ave.

"Entonces, ¿qué sabes de la cacatúa?" Pregunta Tulio, estaba junto a su compañero en el laboratorio.

"Era una de las muchas aves que teníamos en la sala de curas." Dice el científico.

"¿Hablas en serio, Javi?" Pregunta Tulio, incrédulo.

"Como te lo digo." Dice Javier. "Siempre solía poner mala cara a todo. Lo pasé por alto ya que se supone que había sido maltratada y todo eso, pero parece que simplemente nos engaño."

Tulio da un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa. "Diablos, nos la han jugado."

Javier asiente con la cabeza, mientras sigue analizando algo con su microscopio.

"Gracias, Javi." Dice Tulio, retirándose de la sala. "Al menos, sabemos algo más, ahora."

"No hay de qué, Tulio."

Tras acabar su charla con su compañero de trabajo y amigo, Tulio comenzó a buscar información por internet y libros acerca de la misteriosa habilidad de Blu. Linda, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a seguir leyendo, revisando de vez en cuando su teléfono móvil, para ver si alguien la llamaba.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en el frente del tranvía, mirando al paisaje. No se habían hablado desde que se dieron el beso. Ambos sabían, tenían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido. En ambas mentes estaba ocurriendo una batalla a muerte entre la timidez y la valentía de iniciar una conversación.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro se encontraban en la parte trasera den tranvía, hablando sobre lo ocurrido.

"¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo?" Pregunta Nico.

"Sí." Dice Pedro. "Podríamos cantar algo romántico para que ellos puedan hablar."

"Saben…" Dice Rafael, quien estaba observando a los guacamayos sentados. "Creo que por una vez deberíamos dejarlos solos y dejar que hablen sobre sus problemas."

Nico y Pedro se miraron y asintieron.

"Bien." Dice Nico. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nosotros tres nos adelantamos hasta el taller de Luiz para que estén totalmente a solas?"

"Eso es una gran idea." Admite Rafael.

Los tres pájaros fiesteros comenzaron a volar, dirigiéndose al taller de Luiz volando, que se encontraba a unos pocos minutos volando.

"¡Oye!" Llama la atención Blu. "¿Adónde van?"

"¡Vamos al taller de Luiz, os esperamos allí!" Dice Rafael. "¡No os preocupes, allí estaremos!"

Blu suspira. Finalmente están solos. Ninguno habla, ni hace nada. Siguen pensando, siguen confrontando su timidez con la dura realidad de tener que hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Blu, finalmente, se atrevió a soltar la primera palabra.

"P-Perla…" Dice tímidamente Blu.

"¿Sí?" Responde.

"Yo…" Blu da un suspiro antes de continuar. "Quiero que sepas que siento el haberte besado."

"Eh…" Trata de decir Perla. "Yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, lo siento…"

"No te tienes que disculpar…" Dice Blu. "De hecho…"

Perla presta atención. Cabe decir que la conversación completa era bastante incomoda, sobre todo para Blu.

"¿Sí?" Perla se acerca a Blu y lo mira fijamente, lo que sólo logra hacer que Blu se ponga aún más nervioso.

"Me gustó…" Dice tímidamente Blu.

"A mi también me gustó." Dice Perla, sonriendo con calidez.

Blu abre los ojos completamente sorprendido y consiguiendo que una simple frase lleve sus expectativas a lo más alto.

"Blu, sé que te gusto." Dice Perla, antes de que Blu soltara siquiera una palabra.

Blu abre el pico completamente impactado.

"¿C-Cómo? ¿De verdad? Quiero decir…" Balbucea Blu.

"Es muy obvio, Blu." Dice Perla, riendo levemente. "Y tu también me gustas, eres una buena ave y todo eso, pero…"

La sonrisa creciente de Blu se desplomó con esa última palabra.

"¿Pero…?"

"Creo que deberíamos solucionar todo este problema de los contrabandistas y todo eso, y después de haber solucionado nuestros problemas hablar sobre esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dice Blu. "Ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos…" Añade, señalando la cadena.

"Bien…" Dice Perla. "¿Todo perfecto, entonces?"

"Sí." Dice Blu, quién había perdido el nerviosismo.

Ambos se dieron una sincera sonrisa. Ambos se gustaban, lo sabían, pero no era el momento ideal para comenzar un romance, pues tenían que librarse de la cadena y hacer mil cosas más.

Su amistad volvió a ser exactamente igual que antes, simples amigos, aunque por dentro sabían perfectamente que estaban destinados a ser algo mucho más grande. Blu se sentía reconfortado, aliviado, de ver que Perla estaba interesado en él, así como él estaba interesado en ella. Perla, por otro lado, sabía desde hace tiempo que Blu estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que lo tenía muy fácil si quería comenzar una relación con Blu.

Tras poco tiempo, el tranvía llegó al taller de Luiz. Sus amigos estaban esperándolos con miradas pícara.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Rafael, curioso.

"Digamos que nos hemos sincerado." Dice Blu, mucho más abierto que antes.

"Cuando todo este lío acabe, ya pensaremos en lo que hacemos." Concluye Perla.

Las tres aves se miran entre ellas victoriosas. A pesar de que no los han unido, saben que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

"Bien, el taller es este." Dice Rafael, señalando el pequeño establecimiento en frente de Blu y Perla. "Vamos adentro, Luiz seguro que está aquí." Añade, entrando e invitando a los guacamayos a entrar con él.

Blu y Perla asienten con la cabeza y siguen a Rafael, entrando al taller.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Ha sido un capítulo bastante difícil de escribir por intentar comunicar los sentimientos de Blu y Perla lo mejor posible. Agradecería que, en este capítulo específicamente, me digáis que es mejorable, sobretodo respecto a los sentimientos de Blu y Perla, la redacción de estos, la manera en la que se comunican...**

 **Como siempre digo, si te gusta la comunidad de Rio o simplemente te gustan los fanfics de Rio considera convertirte en un escritor y comenzar tus propias historias, o ser parte de esta hermosa comunidad como un lector más.**

 **Un saludo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Libres

**¡Hola! En el anterior capítulo llegamos a las 500 visitas. Muchas gracias a todos por leer los fics, y vamos a por muchas más.**

 **Sin mas dilación, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8 – Libres**_

* * *

 _'Los malos días vienen solos, los buenos hay que ir a buscarlos.'_

 _-Eric Collin_

Nigel sobrevolaba la ciudad. Él sabía que Blu y Perla eran los últimos guacamayos de Spix del planeta, por lo que simplemente tenía que fijarse en aquellas aves de color azul. Podía suponer un problema ya que hay muchas aves de color azul, pero pocas tenían el brillo que tenían Blu y Perla. Estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad de Rio por bastante tiempo, casi una hora completa. No se imaginaba dónde podían estar esos guacamayos azules. Perdía sus esperanzas y estaba a punto de volver a su escondite ilegal, hasta que avistó dos manchas azules a lo lejos, en un tranvía.

"¡Ahí estáis!" Dice Nigel a si mismo, acelerando y acercándose al tranvía, aunque sin llamar la atención.

Al acercarse pudo confirmarlo, eran los dos Spix. Piensa y es algo estratégico, no revelándose a sí mismo y manteniéndose escondido y oculto hasta encontrar una oportunidad de atacar. Había subestimado a la mascota, no volvería a hacerlo.

Sigue esperando durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente las dos aves se bajan, dónde otras tres aves los esperaban. Acto seguido se metieron en lo que parecía un taller.

"Es mi momento." Piensa Nigel, acercándose al establecimiento y escondiéndose encima del taller, en un pequeño balcón que era tapado por una señal de alquiler de piso.

* * *

Al entrar al taller, Blu y Perla se dieron cuenta de ciertas cosas. La primera es que aparentaba estar vacío, el taller estaba en unas condiciones bastantes malas y lo único destacable era una mesa metálica en el centro del taller.

"Bueno." Dice Perla, ansiosa. "¿Dónde está ese tal Luiz?"

Ninguna de las tres aves responde, sino que señalan con su ala a una zona oscura del taller. La débil luz que iluminaba el taller no era lo suficientemente intensa como para revelar a la extraña figura que estaba ahí.

"¿Q-Qué es eso?" Dice Blu, retrocediendo asustado.

Un ladrido responde a su pregunta.

"¡Un perro!" Grita Blu, histérico. "¡Corred!" Añade, largándose del taller junto a Perla, que lo seguía por detrás asustada de igual manera.

"¡Eh, eh!" Grita el perro repentinamente. "¡Que sólo quería daros un pequeño susto! Je, je…"

"¿Eh?" Dicen Blu y Perla a la vez, interrumpiendo su huida.

El perro sale de la zona oscura y se acerca a la zona iluminada por la bombilla. Era un bulldog, parecía bastante amigable.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Ríe el bulldog. "¡Os he dado un buen susto!"

"¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!" Pregunta Blu, enfadado. "¡Casi me da un infarto!"

"Lo sé, perdonad." Dice el bulldog, acercándose a ambas aves. "Soy Luiz, encantado."

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, Luiz ve a sus mejores amigos.

"¡Nico, Rafa, Pedro!" Grita Luiz contento, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"¡Hola, Luiz!" Dice Rafael, amistoso. "¿Qué tal has estado?"

"¡Genial!" Dice Luiz.

"¡Nos alegramos!" Dice Nico. "Verás, tenemos una cadena que tienes que romper."

"¡¿Y quién es mejor que tú para romper cadenas?!" Pregunta Pedro, enérgico. "¡Tu!"

"¡Eso está hecho, amigos!" Dice Luiz.

Tras presentarse, Luiz conduce a Blu y Perla a la mesa metálica que habían visto antes. Perla sube de un pequeño salto volando mientras que Blu escala por las patas de la mesa.

"Vale." Dice Blu. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Luiz señala con su pata el otro lado de la mesa. Había una enorme sierra metálica.

Blu la mira con horror. "Oh, no. Esto sí que no." Dice, retrocediendo.

"¡Relájate, Blu!" Dice Rafael. "¡Es un profesional, sabe lo que hace!"

"¿Eh?" Pregunta Luiz, algo confundido. "Oh, no, tranquilo, no vamos a utilizar ninguna sierra."

"¿Entonces cómo nos sacaras esta cadena?" Pregunta Perla.

"¡Con esto!" Dice Luiz, echando sobre la mesa un bote de lubricante.

"¿Eso funcionará?" Pregunta Blu, desconfiado.

"¡Claro!"

Nico, Pedro y Rafael se sentaron en una estantería vacía a ver lo que ocurría.

"Vale, ¿y qué tenemos que hacer?" Pregunta Perla.

"Simplemente estirad la pata encadenada y yo me encargo del resto."

"Vaya, suena fácil." Dice Perla, optimista.

"¡Lo es!"

Ambas aves hacen caso y estiran la pata encadenada. Luiz le quita el tapón al lubricante con sus dientes y agarra el bote con su boca. Acto seguido, aprieta su mandíbula y un gran chorro de lubricante cae sobre la pata completa de ambas aves.

"Bien, ¿y ahora?" Pregunta Blu, mirando el lubricante frío en su pata.

"Simplemente alejaos lo más que podáis estirando la cadena." Dice Luiz, guardando el bote de lubricante.

Blu y Perla asienten y obedecen. Se alejan lo máximo que la cadena les permite y ejercen fuerza. La cadena se resbala por las patas de ambas aves y finalmente se zafan de ella.

"¿Así de fácil?" Dice Blu, sonriendo como un tonto, y entonces se percata. "¡Somos libres!"

Blu da un par de saltos en señal de alegría y acto seguido busca a Perla con su mirada, pero no está allí.

"¿Perla?" Blu mira hacia todos lados, buscando a Perla.

"¡Soy libre!" Grita Perla, volando justo en frente de Blu. Rafael, Nico y Pedro la siguen al cielo.

Blu la mira con decepción y sale caminando lentamente.

Luiz decide quedarse a limpiar el taller antes de cerrar, pues ya era bastante tarde.

Al salir, Blu simplemente se queda mirando a Perla volar. Con envidia, triste de que todo por lo que habían pasado estaba a punto de desaparecer, pues ella era libre.

"Quieres unirte a ellos, ¿verdad?" Pregunta alguien detrás de Blu.

Blu reconoce esa voz. Se da la vuelta y descubre a Nigel. Antes de que Blu pudiera reaccioner Nigel le asesta un fuerte golpe con sus garras que lo manda al suelo y le produce una pequeña herida en lo que sería su mejilla.

"¡Aah!" Se queja Blu, adolorido.

"¡Blu!" Grita Rafael, viendo lo que había ocurrido. Perla, Nico y Pedro le siguen.

"¡Deja en paz a Blu!" Grita Perla, lanzándose en picado a por Nigel.

"Estúpida hembra." Dice Nigel.

Perla ataca a Nigel con intenciones de inmovilizarlo de la misma manera que intentó con Blu. Su garra apuntaba a su garganta. Sin embargo, Nigel con agilidad esquiva su ataque y le encesta otro ataque a la cara con su garra que la deja en el suelo, adolorida.

"¡Oye, pájaro estúpido!" Dice Nico, enfadado, con Rafael y Nico apoyándole.

"¿Qué?" Dice Nigel, amenazante.

"¡N-Nada!" Las tres aves inmediatamente se echaron hacia atrás.

Blu se levanta, aún adolorido.

"Sólo me interesas tú." Dice Nigel, mirando fijamente a Blu. "Te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste."

Perla se levanta adolorida y observa el inminente combate con Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Rafael, preocupado.

"Sí…" Dice Perla, tocándose la herida con el ala. "Ese maldito me ha dado un buen golpe, pero Blu le meterá una paliza." Añade, confiada.

"Pagarás por esto, Nigel." Dice Blu, enfadado.

Activa su don. Sus ojos se vuelven azules y su plumaje cambia a un color amarillo dorado.

Nigel no se sorprende, lo mira seriamente.

"Antes te subestimé." Dice Nigel, en posición de combate. "No volveré a cometer el mismo error."

"¡Rafa!" Llama Nico, impresionado. "¿Eso es lo que nos habías contado?" Añade, refiriéndose al don de Blu.

"Sí." Dice Rafael, serio.

"¡Es impresionante!" Dice Pedro. "La verdad es que mola mucho."

Blu comienza atacando. Se lanza hacia Nigel a velocidad sobrehumana, con intenciones de golpear la cabeza de Nigel con su pata.

Nigel sabía que volvería a hacer el mismo ataque. Blu es demasiado rápido, pero le da tiempo a colocar sus alas en posición vertical, preparándose para bloquear la patada de Blu.

Las alas de Nigel evitan que la patada de Blu lo golpee en la cara, pero la fuerza de Blu es tal que el golpe desplaza a Nigel, a pesar de que este trataba de no desplazarse clavando las garras en el suelo. Logra frenar tras haberse movido bastante.

"¡Gagh!" Se queja Nigel. "No está rota, pero ha faltado poco." Añade, su ala dolía.

Blu no se detiene. Vuelve a atacar a Nigel, embistiéndolo. Esta vez Nigel no es lo suficientemente rápido y es mandado a volar, chocándose contra el muro que protegía a las personas de caerse, pues estaba muy alto.

"Maldición…" Maldice Nigel, tosiendo fuertemente por el impacto. Se levanta con pesadez.

"¡Blu es realmente fuerte!" Dice Nico, sorprendido al ver las capacidades de Blu usando su don.

"Sí." Dice Perla, igualmente sorprendida.

Nigel se percata de que Blu no tiene conocimientos sobre pelea avanzados. Después de todo, es una mascota, pero su fuerza y velocidad son demasiado altas como para hacer nada contra ello. Se le ocurre algo.

"Tengo una idea." Piensa Nigel. "La cuestión es si podré aguantar el impacto."

Nigel se prepara para lo peor. Se sube al pequeño muro, estaba a palmos del vacío. Entonces, provoca a Blu.

"Ven a por mí, pájaro tonto." Dice Nigel, riendo.

Blu frunce el ceño, enfadado, y arremete contra Nigel una vez más.

"¡No, Blu!" Grita Rafael, quién se percata de las intenciones de Nigel.

Es demasiado tarde. Blu ataca a Nigel, atacando a su cuerpo con sus garras.

"¡Aaah!" Se queja Nigel, adolorido por el fuerte golpe que impacta. Sin embargo, recupera la conciencia y agarra su pata con su ala, mandando a volar a Blu junto a Nigel.

"¡Hasta nunca!" Grita Nigel, aún adolorido, mientras empuja a Blu hacía el vacío.

"¡Nooo!" Grita Perla, corriendo a ayudar a Blu.

Blu sonríe y se impulsa vigorosamente. Él no podía volar, pero tenía suficiente fuerza con su don como para impulsarse con sus alas.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita Nigel, sorprendido.

"¡No!" Grita Blu, elevándose a la misma altura que Nigel. "¡Tu eres el que se tiene que despedir!"

Blu da una rápida voltereta aprovechando el impulso, e intenta golpear a Nigel con lo que sería su talón.

Sin embargo, Nigel consigue esquivar su ataque. Su destreza en el aire no era igual que en tierra, debido a que no podía volar. Por lo que su velocidad era completamente limitada.

Nigel decide tragarse su orgullo y se retira, volando rápidamente lejos del guacamayo.

"¡Cobarde!" Grita Perla, comenzando a volar con intenciones de perseguirle.

"¡No, Perla!" Grita Blu repentinamente, quién había vuelto a impulsarse para volver al suelo. Aterriza dando una voltereta.

Nico, Pedro y Rafael observan asombrados y vitorean a Blu.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Cuestiona Perla, alterada.

"¡No es nuestra prioridad!" Dice Blu.

Perla piensa fríamente lo que dice. Era cierto. Se calma y vuelve a aterrizar.

"Bueno, ahora toca la parte divertida." Dice Blu con una sonrisa, desactivando su don.

Un inmenso dolor lo invade y se ve obligado a tumbarse, mareado y adolorido.

"¡Blu!" Perla se acerca a Blu, preocupada, ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

"¿Estás bien, colega?" Pregunta Nico, acercándose a Blu.

"Más o menos…" Dice Blu. "Demonios, nunca había sido tan doloroso como ahora."

"¿Siempre que cambias de color te pasa eso, Blu?" Pregunta Rafael, curioso, refiriéndose al dolor que sentía.

"Sí." Dice Blu, apoyándose en Perla.

"Pero ¿sabes qué?" Dice Pedro. "¡Le has metido una buena paliza a esa fea cacatúa!"

"¡Ya te digo!" Dice Nico.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Dice Blu tratando de ser honrado y volviendo a caminar por su cuenta, el dolor había pasado.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" Pregunta Perla.

"Sí, gracias por ayudarme." Dice Blu.

Perla le sonríe y regresa a los cielos, disfrutando de su recién recuperada libertad.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro la acompañan a los cielos, jugando y haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Blu los mira triste y desanimado.

"A quién quiero engañar." Piensa Blu. "Soy una carga para ellos."

Blu se disponía a irse, pero la llamada de Perla lo detuvo.

"¡Blu!" Grita Perla, aterrizando junto a él. "¿Qué ocurre, a dónde ibas?"

"Oh, nada, sólo iba a volver al centro de conservación…"

"Pero…" Dice Perla, acercándose a él. "No sé, pensé que podríamos ir juntos…"

"Perla, no tienes que fingir." Dice Blu, pesimista. "Sé que soy una carga, no tenéis que fingir que queréis acompañarme andando…" Añade triste, retomando su camino.

Perla frunce el ceño, molesta. "Oye, no es mi culpa que no sepas volar."

Esas palabras detienen a Blu, lo habían ofendido, estaba molesto.

"Vale, vale, vamos a relajarnos." Dice Rafael, situándose entre los dos guacamayos. "Esto no tiene que ir a mayores, ¡todo está bien!" Añade, intentando evitar que la discusión empeorara.

"No, Rafael, no está bien." Dice Blu, girándose molesto. "Mira, no puedo simplemente seguiros caminando mientras vosotros voláis por ahí."

"Pues nada, haz lo que quieras." Dice Perla, aún molesta. "No sé para que me ofrezco en ayudarte y hacerte compañía si vas a ser así de antipático." Añade, yéndose a la otra punta de la pequeña plaza en la que estaban situados.

Blu simplemente se calla y comienza a caminar, pero Rafael y compañía lo detienen.

"Blu, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta Rafael, encarando a Blu.

"¿Tú que crees? ¿La has visto mientras volaba?" Dice Blu, sarcásticamente. "Está claro que sólo quería deshacerse de mi para ser libre."

"Blu, ¿por qué dices eso?" Pregunta Rafael, no comprendía el comportamiento de Blu.

"Porque Rafa, yo la amo con toda mi alma." Dice Blu, sincerándose. "Y ella adora volar, adora ser libre. No puede estar con alguien como yo, que no sabe volar."

"Blu, ¿tú te estas escuchando?" Dice Nico, metiéndose a la discusión. "Le gustas a Perla, si prefiriera su libertad antes que a ti no te habría besado, en primer lugar."

Todas las razones de Blu se vieron contradichas por ese beso.

"¿Ves?" Dice Pedro. "Sois tal para cual, amigo."

"Venga, Blu, discúlpate con ella." Dice Rafael.

"De acuerdo." Dice Blu, finalmente convencido. "Diablos, me siento como un idiota ahora…"

Rafal sonríe y observa como Blu se acerca a Perla, quién estaba simplemente mirando al cielo.

"¿Perla?" Blu se acerca a Perla.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Pregunta, muy enfadada.

"Perdón…" Dice Blu.

"¿Eh?" Dice Perla más calmada.

"Discúlpame, a veces soy un gran idiota." Dice Blu. "Nada de lo que dije es cierto." Añade, algo tímido.

Perla sonríe. "Un enorme idiota." Dice, riéndose levemente. "Perdonado."

Blu sonríe. "¡Gracias!" Dice, dándole a Perla un leve abrazo. "Entonces, ¿me acompañarás de vuelta al centro de conservación de vuelta?"

"Vale, pero yo no volveré a entrar ahí." Dice Perla.

"Hecho." Dice Blu.

Una vez reconciliados, se acercaron al trio musical.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunta Rafael, curioso.

"Todo bien." Responde Perla, alegre. "¿Sabéis como llegar al centro de conservación ese?"

"La verdad es que no sé donde está." Dice Rafael. "Seguro que lo pone en el mapa del tranvía, aunque no sé leerlo."

"Yo sí." Dice Blu, presumiendo de sus capacidades de mascota.

Perla estaba a punto de soltar ese feo insulto que Blu detestaba escuchar, pero este la mira antes con ojos sospechosos, haciendo que Perla se callara entre risas.

Se dirigen a la parada del tranvía, había una especie de cartel grande que actuaba de mapa y de todas las rutas que seguía el tranvía.

"Veamos…" Dice Blu, buscando el centro de conservación. "Copacabana… Ipanema… centro… ¡Aquí está, centro de conservación!" Añade, victorioso.

"No debería tardar en venir otro tranvía." Dice Rafael. "Suelen venir cada poco."

"¿El tranvía pasa exactamente en frente del centro?" Pregunta Perla, intentando leer el mapa. "¿Cómo diablos logras descifrar esto?" Añade, curiosa.

"Bueno, sé leer las letras humanas, vivía en una librería." Dice Blu. "Y sí, el tranvía nos deja justo en frente.

Decidieron esperar al tranvía. Nico y Pedro hablaban sobre sus cosas, Blu esperaba sentado en una pequeña valla y Perla y Rafael se divertían volando un poco.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Nigel volaba a toda velocidad hacia un lugar seguro. Tras volar por unos pocos minutos se detiene a descansar. Estaba mareado, apenas se podía mantener en pie. Dos golpes habían sido suficientes otra vez para derrotarlo. A pesar de que su plan era bueno, no contaba con que Blu podía impulsarse de esa manera.

"Maldito Blu…" Piensa Nigel, adolorido, tumbándose en un tejado plano. "¿Cómo diablos puede hacer eso?"

Descansa por unos minutos. Piensa en alguna manera de derrotarlo, pero no se le ocurre nada. Es más rápido y más fuerte que él.

"Esto no acabará aquí." Piensa, echándose a volar y regresando al mismo lugar.

No tenía ningún plan, por lo que decidió observar a las cinco aves, quizás tendría una oportunidad de secuestrar alguna de ellas, o de pillar a Blu desprevenido. Eso es la única desventaja que le vio a Blu, era vulnerable justo al desactivar su don, por el daño de retroceso, y antes de activarlo.

Ve como un tranvía llegan y los cinco pájaros se montan encima de este.

"¿Por qué van en tranvía si cuatro de ellos pueden volar?" Piensa Nigel, barajando posibilidades. "Ya te he pillado, quieres ir de vuelta al centro de conservación." Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Nigel. Decide seguirlos desde detrás sin llamar la atención.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

"Bien, aquí vamos de vuelta." Dice Blu. "Según el mapa tardaremos quince minutos."

Una vez más se montan en el tranvía, dirigiéndose al centro de conservación tras un encuentro con Nigel.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Como premio por haber llegado a las 500 visitas tendréis un pequeño regalo que publicaré en unos días. Gracias una vez más.**

 **Un saludo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Fin de trayecto

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nada que agregar, disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9 – Pruebas**_

* * *

 _'Felicidad no es hacer lo que uno quiere sino querer lo que uno hace.'_

 _-Jean Paul Sartre_

El tranvía inició su recorrido hacia el centro de conservación. Era ya bastante tarde, el sol se había esfumado y era sustituido por la Luna. Blu, Perla y el resto pasaban el rato hablando hasta llegar a su destino.

"Total, que le tiré la chapa como si fuera un boomerang y lo dejé inconsciente." Dice Nico, alardeando.

"¡Impresionante!" Alaba Pedro, asombrado. "Esa chapa es mágica."

"¿De dónde sacaste la chapa?" Pregunta Blu, curioso.

"Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo." Admite Nico. "La llevo conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Hablando de recuerdos." Dice Rafael, cambiando de tema. "¿Cómo es vivir en Estados Unidos, Blu?"

Todos prestan atención.

"Pues, es un sitio muy frío." Dice Blu. "Al menos donde yo vivía, que era en el norte."

"¿Vivías?" Dice Perla, curiosa.

"Sí…" Dice Blu, tímido. "Porque quiero vivir aquí, en Rio."

Perla abre sus ojos sorprendida y le sonríe.

"¡Buena elección!" Dice Rafael, contento. "Rio es fantástico."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta." Dice Blu, recordando todo por lo que ha pasado desde que llegó.

"Bueno, pero no has respondido a la pregunta." Recuerda Nico. "¿Cómo es vivir ahí?"

"Como estaba diciendo, es un sitio muy frío. Siempre está nevado y tienes que abrigarte si quieres salir a la calle." Relata Blu.

"¿Qué hacías para divertirte?" Pregunta Pedro, interesado.

"Normalmente jugaba en mi casa o salía a la calle a dar una vuelta." Dice Blu.

"¿Tenías amigos?" Pregunta Nico.

Blu mira al suelo algo triste. "No."

Rafael le da un codazo a Nico, indicándole de que había hecho una mala pregunta.

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal era el ambiente por allí?" Pregunta Rafael, intentando cambiar de pregunta.

"Pues muy tranquilo." Dice Blu, algo más animado. "La gente era amable y a pesar de no ser una ciudad muy grande había de todo."

"Suena interesante." Dice Perla. "Aunque aquí la gente es muy activa y fiestera."

"Y dime, ¿usabas la forma esa amarilla para algo allí?" Pregunta Pedro.

"Sólo para cosas puntuales." Admite Blu. "Y casi nunca la usaba por más de quince segundos."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Nico. "¿Qué pasa si la usas más de quince segundos?"

"Pues que empiezo a tener efectos secundarios al volver a mi forma normal."

"¿Es esa la razón por la que te has desplomado después de meterle la paliza a Nigel?"

"Sí."

"Ah, interesante." Dice Pedro.

"Pero la verdad es que desde que llegué a Rio la he usado mucho." Dice Blu. "Ni siquiera Linda sabe de esto."

Y así las cinco aves continuaron conversando durante un rato, hasta llegar a su destino.

"¡Ya lo veo!" Dice Blu, emocionado. "Que ganas de ver a Linda tras todo por lo que he pasado." Añade, contento.

Perla se pone algo celosa y mira con mala cara a Blu.

"¡Es enorme!" Dice Pedro, impresionado al ver las dimensiones de la estructura. "¿Ahí es donde estabas encerrada?" Le pregunta a Perla.

"Sí." Dice Perla, molesta, recordando eso que ocurrió hace no mucho.

"Demonios, no le gusta nada." Piensa Blu. "Va a ser difícil convencerla de quedarse."

El tranvía comienza a frenar y se detiene justo en la parada del tranvía en frente del centro de conservación. Simplemente había que andar por un camino recto que atravesaba un jardín lleno de árboles y naturaleza. Las cinco aves se bajaron del tranvía y este prosiguió su recorrido.

"Bueno." Dice Blu. "Supongo que aquí acaba la aventura por hoy." Añade, algo triste.

Rafael sonríe. "¡Oye! ¿Te vas a quedar en Rio, no?" Pregunta.

"Sí." Contesta Blu.

"¿Entonces a que viene esa cara tan larga?" Rafael intenta animar a Blu. "Puedes visitarnos de vez en cuando o nosotros podemos visitarte a ti. ¡Los amigos son para siempre!"

"Gracias, Rafa." Dice Blu, abrazando suavemente a Rafael. "Ha sido un placer conocerte."

Rafael corresponde el abrazo y se echa hacia atrás para que Nico y Pedro se despidieran de igual manera.

"Y recuerda, Blu." Dice Nico.

"Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarnos. Nuestro club siempre estará abierto para ti." Concluye Pedro.

"Gracias, chicos." Dice Blu, sonriendo. "Tened por seguro que me volveré a pasar por ahí."

Una vez que se han despedido de Blu, le toca a Perla.

"Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde tienes que ir." Dice Rafael, dándole un abrazo a Perla que ella corresponde. "Y no lo pierdas…" Añade esto último susurrando, mirando a Blu de reojo.

"Tranquilo, no lo haré." Susurra Perla de igual manera. "Gracias por todo, Rafa." Añade, esta vez en un tono normal.

"¡Bueno, chica!" Dice Nico. "Como le hemos dicho a Blu, si algún día necesitas algún consejo nuestro club está abierto para ti."

"Gracias, Nico." Dice Perla, sonriendo.

"Y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos estés ya con Blu." Dice en voz baja Pedro, guiñándole un ojo a Perla.

"Bien." Dice Rafael, emprendiendo el vuelo de vuelta a su nido. "¡Hasta pronto, amigos!"

"¡Nos vemos!" Dicen Nico y Pedro, volando de vuelta a su club.

"¡Adiós!" Dicen tanto Blu como Perla.

Y finalmente se habían quedado completamente sólos. Era muy tarde en la noche, no había muchas estrellas esa noche y se podían escuchar a los grillos cantar.

"¿Me acompañas, aunque sea a la puerta?" Pregunta Blu, esperanzado.

"Claro." Dice Perla, sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a andar a un ritmo lento por el camino levemente iluminado por las farolas que llegaba hasta el centro de conservación.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Pregunta Perla, rompiendo el silencio.

"Pues me gustaría pasar tiempo con Linda." Dice Blu, desconociendo los celos que podría tener Perla. "Quizás visitar la ciudad con ella."

"Ah, ya veo." Dice Perla, algo cortante.

"Y luego me gustaría aprender a volar." Dice Blu. "A volar sin tener que usar mi don, me refiero."

"Comprendo." Dice Perla. "Si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarle a Rafa."

"¿Para que me tire por un acantilado otra vez? No gracias." Dice Blu, algo sarcástico. Perla se ríe ante su comentario. "Además, no sé orientarme, ya no recuerdo donde estaba su nido, siquiera."

"No te preocupes." Dice Perla. "Puedo llevarte yo."

"Pero Perla, tampoco sé dónde vives tú."

"Pero yo si sé dónde está el centro este en el que vives." Dice Perla. "Vendré a verte, ¿qué dices?"

"Me parece bien." Miente Blu, ya que realmente quería que Perla se quedara con él.

Finalmente llegan a la entrada del centro de conservación.

"¿Cómo vas a entrar?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Fácil, tocando el timbre." Dice Blu, acto seguido sube a una pequeña ventana desde la que puede tocar el timbre con el pico. Lo hace.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos y Javier abre la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta Javier, algo somnoliento.

Perla retrocede, asustada y alerta. Blu dice algo, emitiendo ruidos de ave. Javier mira al suelo y ve a Blu. Se frota sus ojos, pensando que estaba soñando o tenía problemas de visión. Cuando termina y vuelve a ver a Blu, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¡Tulioooooo!" Grita Javier.

Sonidos se escuchan desde dentro del centro de conservación. Al cabo de pocos segundos aparece Tulio.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Pregunta Tulio, molesto. "¿Por qué gritas?"

"¡Mira!" Dice Javier, señalando con su dedo a Blu. "¡Ha vuelto!"

Tulio mira al suelo y descubre a Blu, y algo más alejada, a Perla.

"¡Bluuuuuu!" Grita Tulio, lanzándose a abrazar al guacamayo. "¡Has vuelto!"

"Me estás…" Trata de decir Blu. "Aplastando…"

Blu gritaba para que Tulio lo dejase en paz, así que al ver que este no paraba de abrazarlo y acariciarlo le mordió la mano.

"¡Ay!" Tulio se queja. "Diablos, siento el casi haberte matado, pero estoy muy contento de volver a verte."

Perla simplemente observaba desde la distancia.

"¡Y Perla está también aquí!" Dice Tulio, abriendo los brazos y acercándose a ella para abrazarla también.

Perla, sin embargo, echó a volar y se colocó en un árbol, lejos de Tulio.

"¡Rayos!" Maldice Tulio. "Blu, ¿puedes pedirle que se acerque?"

Blu niega con la cabeza.

"¿Eh?" Dice confuso Tulio. "Ah, ya veo, teme a los humanos…" Añade, entendiendo la situación.

"Perla, es un buen humano." Dice Blu, tratando de convencer a Perla. "Venga, acércate."

"¡Ni muerta!" Dice Perla, histérica.

"Diablos, que chica." Dice Blu en voz baja, dándose por vencido.

Tulio le echo un rápido vistazo a Blu y comprobó que estaba bien, a excepción de un pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla, fruto de Nigel.

"Blu." Dice Tulio. "Perla no me dejará examinarla, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Blu asiente con la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

"Vale." Dice Tulio, sonriendo. "Oye, voy a buscar a Linda y le damos la sorpresa, ¿vale?"

Blu asiente una vez más con su cabeza y sonríe, por fin iba a volver a ver a Linda.

"Entra cuando quieras y ve a la derecha, al salón." Dice Tulio, refiriéndose a la zona del centro de conservación que actuaba de casa.

Dicho esto, Tulio entra radiante y se dispone a buscar a Linda. Mientras tanto, Perla finalmente baja del árbol y se acerca a Blu.

"Bueno, supongo que es el adiós." Dice Perla.

"De hecho…" Trata de decir Blu, algo nervioso. "¿No quieres entrar, Perla?"

Perla lo mira molesta. "Te he dicho que no iba a volver a entrar a este sitio y ser encarcelada."

"Nada de eso." Dice Blu. "Es que…" Intenta decir.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Perla.

"Bueno, voy a estar bastante solo." Dice Blu, sonriendo tontamente. "Y me gustaría que me hicieras compañía para no aburrirme."

Perla sonríe, le parece muy tierno. Pero ve a Tulio por una de las ventanas y su expresión facial cambia a lo contrario.

"No, Blu, lo siento." Dice Perla. "No puedo confiar en los humanos, no son de fiar."

"Perla, te juro que estos humanos no son malos." Dice Blu, tratando de convencer a Perla. "¡Uno de ellos me crió!"

"Blu, sé que para ti es muy fácil confiar en ellos porque estás acostumbrado a ellos, pero yo no puedo. Simplemente no puedo…" Dice Perla en un tono triste.

"Quizás no confíes en los humanos." Dice Blu. "Pero ¿confías en mí?" Pregunta, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Perla se quedó callada un momento, admirando los ojos café de Blu, y recuerda las palabras de Rafael.

"Vale." Dice Perla. "Pero prométeme que no acabaré otra vez en la jaula." Añade, mirándolo algo amenazante.

"Te lo prometo, Perla." Dice Blu, sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Blu, su cara cambia radicalmente, pasando de estar molesta a estar feliz.

"Vale, vamos entonces." Dice Blu, procediendo a entrar al centro de conservación.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

* * *

Nigel había estado siguiendo a los guacamayos azules por más de quince minutos. Estaba muy cansado, quería simplemente volver a su guarida y dormir. Pero tenía responsabilidades, y su oportunidad de hacerse millonario estaba en frente suya.

Pero no podía seguir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba cansado, hambriento y sediento.

"Tenemos tres días." Piensa Nigel, autoconvenciéndose. "No pasará nada si duermo hasta mañana."

Una vez tomada su decisión, comienza a volar, alejándose del centro de conservación y buscando algún árbol donde dormir.

"Además, ya se dónde está." Piensa Nigel, echándole el último vistazo a Blu, mientras entraba al centro de conservación.

Encuentra un árbol perfecto. Bastante lejos del centro de conservación pero era muy alto y permitía ver el centro.

"Genial." Piensa Nigel, desplomándose en el árbol, durmiendo profundamente.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Blu sigue las instrucciones de Tulio. Entra al centro de conservación. Estaba cerrado debido a las altas horas de la noche. A su derecha se encuentra una puerta abierta de la que salía luz. Era la parte que hacía de casa. Entra a la habitación con Perla. Perla se mantenía bastante cerca de Blu, pues no confiaba en los humanos ni en sus estructuras.

"Creo que es aquí." Dice Blu.

Se encontraban en un salón bastante bien diseñado. La cocina enlazaba directamente con el salón, aunque era algo pequeña, pero muy bonita. Dos sofás se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, con una pequeña mesa y una televisión bastante grande.

"¡¿Qué?!" Escucha Blu, repentinamente. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Aquí viene." Dice Blu, contento.

Linda baja las escaleras como si le fuera la vida en ello, casi cayendo por ellas un par de veces. Y entonces lo vio, vio a su Blu.

"¡Bluuuu!" Grita Linda, corriendo a abrazarlo. "¡Te he echado mucho de menos!"

Linda abraza a Blu como si fuera un oso de peluche, moviéndose de un lado a otro con el pobre Blu en sus brazos. Perla simplemente se mantiene alejada mirando con desprecio.

Tras un rato Linda finalmente suelta a Blu, sentándose en el sofá junto a Tulio. Blu se sube a la mesa.

"Vale." Dice Tulio. "Hay varias cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar." Añade, cogiendo un trozo de papel y lápiz, y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Perla, curiosa, aunque alerta, se sube a la mesa con Blu.

"¿Para qué te ha dado el papel?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Supongo que para escribirles algo." Dice Blu, cogiendo el lápiz.

"¡¿Sabes escribir?!" Pregunta Perla, sorprendida.

"Je, sí." Dice Blu, presumiendo de sus habilidades.

"Vale, Blu, ¿puedes decirnos lo que pasó?" Pregunta Tulio. "Desde que os secuestraron hasta que volvisteis aquí."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y comienza a escribir. Le toma varias hojas escribir todo lo que Linda y Tulio necesitaban saber. Le tomó unos diez minutos. Tulio y Linda esperaban ansiosos mientras Perla miraba curiosa y encantada la habilidad de Blu para escribir, preguntándole sobre esto de vez en cuando.

"Algún día te puedo enseñar, si quieres." Dice Blu, terminando de escribir.

"No, gracias." Dice Perla.

Al terminar, Blu avisa a Tulio y le entrega lo escrito. Tanto Tulio como Linda lo leen todo, finalmente averiguando lo que ocurrió.

"Demonios." Dice Tulio. "Es una gran historia, Blu." Añade, riéndose.

Blu lo mira molesto.

"¡Tranquilo!" Dice Tulio, intentando calmar a Blu. "Me lo creo, pero es que habéis pasado por muchas cosas, y tan solo en dos días. ¡Es impresionante!"

"Acuérdate de llamar mañana a la policía para que intenten localizar al contrabandista." Dice Linda.

"Dalo por hecho." Dice Tulio. "Oye, Blu."

Blu presta atención.

"Hay otra cosa sobre la que tenemos que hablar." Dice Tulio, poniéndose serio. "Es acerca esa habilidad tuya que tienes de cambiar el color de tus plumas."

Blu los mira algo asustado. Perla mira la cara de Blu entre risas, le recordaba a unos padres regañando a su hijo.

"Supongo que estaréis cansados." Dice Tulio. "Por lo que haremos eso mañana. No te preocupes, son sólo unas cuantas pruebas para saber lo que es exactamente. No estás en ningún problema, tranquilo." Añade.

Blu suspira aliviado.

"¿Dónde vais a dormir?" Pregunta Tulio. "¿En el hábitat artificial?"

Tan pronto como Perla escucha ese nombre chilla enfadada.

"¡Wow! De acuerdo, tranquila. Nada de hábitats artificiales." Dice Tulio, al ver el estado de humor de Perla. "¿Dónde dormiréis entonces?"

Blu coge el trozo de papel y escribe algo. 'Ya veremos.'

Ambos humanos asienten.

"Vale. Nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya." Dice Linda. "Si necesitáis algo subid y despiértanos." Añade, con una sonrisa.

Blu asiente con la cabeza y Tulio y Linda se van, subiendo las escaleras. Antes de subir, apagan las luces, dejando todo el centro a oscuras.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Blu.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

"Pues en mi nido. ¿Dónde si no?" Dice Perla.

"Vale…" A Blu le faltó valor para pedirle que se quedara con él a dormir también. "¿Vendrás a verme mañana?"

"Estaré aquí en cuanto salga el sol." Dice Perla mientras camina a la salida del centro de conservación.

"Vale." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

"Bueno, Blu, hasta mañana." Dice Perla, dándole un abrazo.

Blu, aunque ruborizado, corresponde el abrazo. Perla, además, le regala un beso en la mejilla, lo que hace que Blu simplemente se ruborice y se ponga aún más nervioso.

"Hasta mañana." Dice Perla, echándose a volar.

"Adiós…" Dice Blu, aún encantado por el beso.

Perla vuela hacia la jungla. Recordaba dónde estaba su nido, no estaba muy lejos del centro de conservación y, ahora que lo piensa, también estaba bastante cerca del nido de Rafael. Estaba algo emocionada, por fin había terminado todo, se acabaron los secuestros, extorsiones y jaulas, ahora era finalmente libre y tenía asuntos que arreglar con otras aves y, especialmente, con Blu.

"Está por aquí." Piensa Perla, buscando su nido con la vista. "¡Ahí estás!" Finalmente lo encuentra y se dirige hacia el nido.

Entra a su nido y le echa un vistazo. Estaba todo igual, pensaba que le iban a faltar cosas por algunos ladrones que podían haber entrado en su nido, pero la realidad es que nadie robó nada. Eso la alegraba, había elegido un buen lugar para hacer su nido.

Se acomoda en un rincón recubierto de hojas, que actuaban que cama.

Estaba muy cansada, había sido un largo día y las dos últimas noches no había podido dormir bien por estar encerrada y por estar encadenada.

"Mañana será un nuevo día." Piensa Perla. "Podré empezar a trabajar con Blu." Se ruboriza levemente al pensar esto último.

Cierra los ojos, y se queda profundamente dormida.

* * *

Finalmente, Blu se queda sólo. No sabe dónde dormir, pero por alguna razón rechaza sofás y camas.

Tampoco quiere dormir en el hábitat artificial, pues irónicamente le da miedo el estar sólo en la noche en ese lugar, a pesar de tener una increíble habilidad.

"Tampoco es que pueda dormir en otro sitio…" Piensa, acercándose a la puerta izquierda, que llevaba a la sala de curas, laboratorio, hábitat artificial, entre otras.

Se da cuenta de que está cerrada.

"Genial, ¿dónde duermo ahora?" Piensa.

Se le viene una pequeña idea. Sale del centro de conservación, y mira hacia el tejado.

"No quiero dormir en un sofá." Piensa.

Activa su don. Con agilidad se impulsa con sus alas para volar por un corto periodo de tiempo y poder llegar al tejado. Una vez arriba, el resto era simplemente escalar las tejas de color marrón.

"¡Fácil!" Piensa.

Una vez en el tejado, desactiva su don. Lo había usado por muy poco tiempo por lo que el dolor fue nulo.

"No es muy cómodo, pero hay buenas vistas." Piensa Blu, admirando desde arriba la preciosa ciudad de Rio.

Tenía sueño, estaba muy cansado. Había pasado por muchas aventuras en tan sólo dos días. Había conocido a muchas aves y, en general, le había encantado Rio.

Y luego estaba Perla. Al principio era prudente, tímido, nervioso, cuando estaba con ella. Después del beso en el club y de su posterior charla todo cambió. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Perla, ella mismo se lo dijo. Estaba feliz, Perla era una buena ave. Tenía sus defectos, como todos, pero era simplemente maravillosa. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"Después de solucionar todo esto podremos hablar de ello." Piensa Blu, recordando las palabras que dijo Perla en el tranvía.

Sonríe. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en menos de una semana.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos, pero se acordó de algo.

"Oh, dios, Linda también sabe sobre mi don." Piensa Blu. "Y también tengo que decirle que quiero vivir en Rio. Y también tengo que aprender a volar, y..."

Blu deja de pensar, se estaba preocupando demasiado y debería de hacerlo por la mañana, no ahora. Se preocupaba no porque desconfiara de Linda, sino porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante esa idea. Era como su madre, y temía que le diesen a elegir entre quedarse con Perla o quedarse con Blu.

"Ah, cómo sea…" Piensa. "Haré esto mañana."

Estaba muy cansado, quería dormir.

Cierra los ojos y se duerme, tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Como siempre digo, las reviews o cualquier tipo de observación o crítica son bienvenidas.**

 **Y, si te gusta esta comunidad, no dudes en unirte, ya sea como un escritor o como un lector participativo y activo.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Pruebas

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os parece? 2 capítulos en un solo día. Este capítulo es mi regalo por las 500 visitas, disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10 – Pruebas**_

* * *

 _'Entiende el don que se te ha dado, lucha por ese don, desarrollado, úsalo, no abuses de él. Así serás esa persona que tanto quieres ser.'_

 _-Denzel Washington_

Amanece en Rio de Janeiro. Una vez más, la rutina comienza para los animales, y luchan por sobrevivir un día más.

Blu se despierta. Había dormido relativamente bien, considerando que se encontraba sobre un tejado.

"Las mañanas son preciosas en esta ciudad." Piensa, admirando la ciudad por la mañana, mientras estiraba las patas y las alas. "Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy."

Blu camina por el tejado, intentando encontrar un lugar por el que bajar.

"Bueno, no queda otra." Piensa, activando su don.

"¡Blu!" Grita alguien.

"¿Eh?" Blu mira confundido a todos lados mientras bajaba al suelo.

Entonces, Perla aterriza cerca suyo. Blu desactiva su don y se acerca a ver a Perla.

"Hola, Perla." Dice Blu, alegre. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días, Blu." Dice Perla.

Se hace el silencio.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" Pregunta Blu, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿No te iban a hacer unas pruebas o algo así?" Pregunta Perla.

"¡Ah, sí!" Recuerda Blu. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, quiero ver que te van a hacer." Dice Perla, riéndose levemente.

"¿A que viene tanto interés por los humanos, de repente?" Pregunta Blu, curioso.

"Es que las cosas que hacen son curiosas." Dice Perla.

"Ya veo." Dice Blu. "Te dije que no todos los humanos son malos."

"Yo nunca he dicho nada de humanos." Dice Perla. "Sólo digo que las cosas que fabrican son curiosas. Los humanos siguen siendo malos."

Blu suspira. "Parece que no podré convencerte jamás." Dice. "En fin, vamos adentro."

Perla sigue a Blu al interior del edificio y se dirigen a la derecha.

"Ahí está." Dice Blu, al ver a Tulio preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

"¿Qué hace?" Pregunta Perla.

"Pues está haciendo el desayuno."

"¿Hacer?" Pregunta Perla, aún más curiosa.

"Los humanos no comen sólo lo que encuentran." Explica Blu. "Lo cocinan, le echan cosas, lo mezclan…"

"Se complican demasiado." Dice Perla. "¿Y con eso que consiguen?"

"Pues que la comida sea más nutritiva." Dice Blu. "Y, sobre todo, que esté más rica." Añade, babeando al recordar el chocolate caliente.

"Ya veo." Dice Perla.

Blu escala por los muebles de la cocina hasta llegar a la encimera y se acerca a Tulio, quién estaba haciendo tortitas. Blu se relame, ya puede saborearlas.

"Oh, ¡Hola, Blu!" Saluda Tulio. "Buenos días, ¿está Perla contigo?"

La propia Perla responde a su pregunta, quién se sube a la encimera a acompañar a Blu, echándole un vistazo a lo que estaba cocinando Tulio.

"Huele bien." Dice Perla, acercándose a la sartén. "¿Qué es?"

"Oh, ¡Hola, Perla!" Saluda Tulio, intentando acariciar a Perla, pero esta le da un grito molesto en señal negativa. "Diablos, que humos…"

"Son tortitas." Dice Blu. "Están buenas, ¿quieres probarlas?

"No, gracias." Dice Perla. "Prefiero fruta, ¿hay?"

"Claro, deja que eche un vistazo a la nevera." Dice Blu, desplazándose a través de la encimera en busca del frigorífico.

"¿Qué es la nevera?" Pregunta Perla.

"Es donde guardan los alimentos los humanos." Explica Blu.

Blu estaba disfrutando explicarle a Perla todo lo que preguntaba. Se sentía útil, pero apreciaba más que Perla se interesara tanto por las cosas humanas.

Blu abre la nevera y echa un vistazo. Estaba llena, había de todo, carne, embutidos, verdura y fruta.

"Hay plátano, mango, manzana, naranja, limón…" Blu dice una infinita lista de frutas.

"¡Wow!" Perla se acerca a la nevera. "¿Tantas cosas hay?"

"Sí." Dice Blu. "¿Qué te apetece?"

"Me apetece naranja." Dice Perla. "Hace mucho que no las pruebo, no son muy comunes en la selva."

"Es que los humanos consiguen alimento de todas las partes del mundo." Dice Blu, entregándole una naranja a Perla.

"Impresionante." Dice Perla, admirando su naranja.

"¡Linda, a desayunar!" Grita Tulio, llamando a Linda.

"¡Voy!" Dice Linda, bajando por las escaleras al poco de escuchar la llamada de Tulio.

"¡Buenos días!" Dice Tulio, alegre.

"Buenos días, Tulio." Contesta Linda. "Buenos días, Blu." Añade, acercándose a Blu y acariciándole levemente la cabeza.

"Buenos días, Linda." Dice Blu. Perla mira con asco a Linda.

"¿Comerás con nosotros, Blu?" Pregunta Linda.

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

"Genial." Dice Linda. "Tulio está haciendo tortitas, supongo que estarán en nada."

Blu se baja de la encimera y camina hacia la mesa en el comedor. Perla lo sigue, aunque volando.

"¿Vas a comer lo mismo que los humanos?" Pregunta Perla, aterrizando en la mesa.

"Sí." Responde Blu, subiendo a la mesa de un salto.

Tras un par de minutos Tulio lleva unos cuantos platos a la mesa con varios pares de cubiertos. En uno de los platos traía las tortitas, los otros tres platos eran para cada uno de los que iban a comer tortitas. Es decir, Blu, Linda y Tulio.

"Que aproveche." Dice Tulio, dejando un bote con sirope de chocolate en la mesa.

Tulio regresa a la cocina y ayuda a Linda a limpiarla. Blu no se demora y se echa la primera tortita en su plato.

"¿Qué es eso negro?" Dice Perla, arrancando la piel de la naranja, ayudándose de su pico y garras.

"Es chocolate." Dice Blu, ansioso por comer. "Es muy dulce."

Blu echa un chorro de sirope a la tortita y agarra un cuchillo con la pata derecha, cortando en pequeños triángulos la tortita. Perla observa curiosa mientras se come una rodaja de naranja.

"Que aproveche." Se dice Blu a sí mismo, dejando el cuchillo en el plato y cogiendo el tenedor, pinchando el primer trozo e introduciéndolo en su boca.

"Mmm..." Saborea Blu. "Delicioso."

"¿A qué sabe?" Pregunta Perla.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma?" Dice, cogiendo otro trozo con el tenedor y ofreciéndoselo a Perla.

"Ehm, no, gracias." Dice Perla, desconfiada.

"Venga…" Suplica Blu. "Sólo un trocito. Está muy bueno." Añade.

Perla suspira. "Está bien."

Acerca su pico al trozo de tortita y se lo come. Comía con miedo a que le ocurriese algo, pero sus ojos se abrieron al saborearlo.

"Dios." Dice Perla, asombrada. "Está muy bueno."

"Te lo dije." Dice Blu, contento. "¿Quieres más?"

"Sí."

La primera tortita se la termino Perla y Blu sólo alcanzó a probarla.

"Vale, esta es mía." Dice Blu, viendo como Perla se había comido prácticamente una tortita ella sola.

"Vale." Dice Perla, relamiéndose. "Todavía tengo la naranja."

Perla coge otra pieza de la naranja y la muerde.

"¡Eugh!" Se queja Perla, escupiendo el trozo de naranja. "¡¿Qué le ocurre a esta naranja?!"

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" Blu se ríe al ver la reacción de Perla.

"¡Oye!" Se queja Perla, acercándose a Blu intimidante. "¡¿qué le has hecho a la comida?!"

"¡Tranquila, tranquila!" Dice Blu, aun riéndose. "Es normal que al comer algo dulce lo ácido sepa amargo."

"Ah. Deberías habérmelo dicho." Dice Perla, más calmada.

"Lo siento, pero tu reacción ha sido muy buena." Dice Blu, aun riéndose levemente.

"Te la devolveré algún día." Dice Perla, sonriendo. "Ahora tengo que tirar la naranja." Añade.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Dice Blu. "Al cabo de un tiempo dejará de tener un sabor amargo."

"Ah, entonces me la guardo para luego."

El desayuno continuó sin más problemas. Tulio y Linda se unieron al desayuno al cabo de pocos minutos y, aunque Perla no quería estar cerca de ellos, Blu la convenció. Tras acabar el desayuno y recoger los platos, Tulio fue a hablar con Blu.

"Vale, Blu." Dice Tulio. "Vamos a hacerte las pruebas ahora para que no tengas que hacer nada más el resto del día, ¿vale?"

Blu asiente en señal afirmativa.

"Genial." Dice Tulio, sonriendo. "Sígueme."

Blu comienza a seguir a Tulio, y Perla sigue a Blu.

"¿Sabes que pruebas te van a hacer?" Pregunta Perla, algo preocupada.

"No tengo ni idea." Dice Blu. "Supongo que no muchas cosas." Añade, optimista.

Tulio lleva a Blu a la sala de curas y le pide que se suba a una de las camillas. Perla sube con él, estaba realmente curiosa respecto a las pruebas que le iban a hacer.

"Bien, Blu." Dice Tulio, sacando unos sensores adhesivos que estaban conectados a una máquina. "Te voy a colocar estos chismes y quiero que cambies a color amarillo cuando yo te diga, ¿vale?"

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

"Vale, déjame que te ponga esto."

Tulio le pone a Blu unos cuantos sensores alrededor de todo el cuerpo del guacamayo. Perla se reía de la apariencia de Blu con esas cosas puestas.

"Intenta no moverte mucho." Dice Tulio.

Blu se prepara para activar su don. Tulio activa la máquina, que resultó ser un monitor de constantes vitales como la presión arterial, el ritmo cardíaco…

"Bien, ahora." Tulio da la señal, y Blu obedece.

Usa su don y cambia a color amarillo una vez más. Perla nunca había ha visto cambiar desde tan cerca, y se percata de que sus plumas cambian rápidamente de color desde la base de estas. Sigue mirando curiosa.

"Vaya, esto es cuanto menos impresionante." Dice Tulio, mirando al monitor.

"Vale, ya puedes volver a la normalidad." Dice Tulio.

Blu hace caso y vuelve a la normalidad. Había superado los quince segundos y empieza a dolerle un poco el cuerpo, aunque no era nada exagerado. También se sentía algo mareado.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dice Tulio, mirando al monitor una vez más.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Perla.

"Sí, gracias por preguntar." Dice Blu.

Tulio anota los resultados en una pequeña libreta.

"Perfecto, vamos a por la siguiente prueba." Dice Tulio. "Espera aquí."

Tras decir eso Tulio se va y regresa a los pocos segundos con una aguja y un dial de laboratorio. Blu deduce que le iban a sacar sangre.

"Blu…" Dice Perla, asustada, retrocediendo. "¿Para qué es eso?" Añade, señalando la aguja.

"Pues para sacarme sangre." Dice Blu, tranquilo. "¿Por qué estás tan alterada?"

"No me gusta." Dice Perla, molesta. "¿Por qué necesitan sacarte sangre?"

"Probablemente para analizarla en el laboratorio y ver que hay en ella." Dice Blu. "Perla, tranquila, no pasa nada, es algo normal."

"¿Seguro?" Pregunta, aún alerta.

"Te prometo que es totalmente normal." Dice Blu, tratando de tranquilizar a Perla.

"Bueno…" Dice Perla, relajándose, aunque no confiaba del todo en las palabras de Blu.

"Vale, supongo que ya lo sabrás." Dice Tulio. "Vamos a sacarte sangre." Añade, sacando la aguja.

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

"Vale, quiero que estires el ala derecha." Dice Tulio, acercándose a Blu.

Blu obedece.

"Bien, ahora sentirás un pequeño pinchazo." Dice Tulio.

Blu traga saliva. Si bien sabía que era por un buen motivo, dolía bastante.

Tulio clava la aguja en el ala de Blu e introduce el vial rápidamente, comenzando a sacar sangre.

"Que asco…" Dice Perla, dándose la vuelta, asqueada.

Tras cinco segundos, el dial estaba lleno de sangre y Tulio retira la aguja y el dial. Acto seguido coloca un pequeño trozo de algodón en el ala de Blu por unos treinta segundos, y después lo quita.

"Bien." Dice Tulio, mirando al vial, sangre tomada de una vena, tenía un color oscuro. "Esto es todo."

Blu mira extrañado. "¿Ya?" Se pregunta.

"Qué asco, Blu." Dice Perla, regresando con él. "Me dijiste que era normal, pero se te olvidó mencionar que era horrible."

"Supongo, perdóname." Dice Blu.

"¿Te ha dolido?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Un poco, pero sólo al principio."

"¿Y qué es lo que se siente?"

"Nada especialmente, es muy poco tiempo para siquiera darse cuenta." Explica Blu.

"Bueno, chicos." Dice Tulio. "Ya hemos terminado con las pruebas, podéis hacer lo que queráis."

Blu y Perla sonríen.

"Pero Blu, cuando terminemos de analizar la muestra de sangre quiero que vengas." Dice Tulio. "Creo que incluso a ti te vendrá bien aprender un poco más sobre esa habilidad tan especial. Los resultados estarán listos en una hora, aproximadamente."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y Tulio se retira. Finalmente habían acabado con las pruebas y ahora eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

"¡Javi!" Llama Tulio, y este viene al instante. "Ven al laboratorio, vamos a analizar la sangre de Blu."

Javier asiente y entra al laboratorio con Tulio, comenzando el análisis de sangre.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer de mientras?" Pregunta Blu.

"La verdad es que no lo sé." Dice Perla, dudando. "Los humanos tienen cosas muy curiosas, ¿sabes de algo que sea interesante?"

"Hm…" Blu se pone a pensar en algo que le pueda gustar a Perla, y se le ocurre algo. "¡La tele!"

"¿La qué?"

"¡La televisión!" Dice Blu. "Es como una caja que crea imágenes, seguro que te gusta."

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"En el salón, donde hemos comido antes." Dice Blu. "¿Quieres verla?"

"Sí." Dice Perla.

Ambos se bajan de la camilla y se dirigen hacia el salón en la vivienda del centro de conservación ambiental.

"Mira, esto es la televisión." Dice Blu, subiéndose a la mesa y señalándola, estaba en frente suya, era bastante grande.

"Ah, así que este espejo grande y negro es la televisión que dices." Dice Perla, volando encima de la televisión. "¿Qué hace?"

"Ya verás." Dice Blu, cogiendo el mando. "Mira, ven."

Perla obedece y regresa a la mesa con Blu.

Blu enciende la tele y Perla abre sus ojos sorprendida.

"¡Wow!" Perla estaba sorprendida. "¿Cómo se han metido ahí?"

Blu, al encender la televisión, había puesto irónicamente un documental sobre aves exóticas.

"No están dentro." Dice Blu. "Son imágenes, no es real."

"¿En serio?" Perla vuela de regreso a la televisión y empieza a echarle un vistazo desde arriba.

"Sí." Dice Blu, sonriendo. "Es maravillosa, los humanos se pasan mucho tiempo viéndola. Tiene cosas de lo más interesantes."

"¿Interesantes?" Pregunta Perla. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues tiene de todo." Dice Blu. "Documentales para informarse, programas para pasar el rato, humor, terror…"

"¿Puedes poner algo de terror?" Pregunta Perla, emocionada.

"Ehm, sí…" Dice Blu, algo nervioso puesto que no le gustaban realmente las películas de terror.

Blu busca entre los canales alguna película de terror. Se rinda buscando, por lo que opta por poner Netflix y buscar ahí la película. Decide poner 'Insidious'.

"¿De que va?" Pregunta Perla, volando al sofá.

"De un niño que viaja al mundo de los muertos y tienen que ir a salvarlo." Dice Blu, saltando al sofá.

Empezaron a ver la película. Perla no comprendía nada, por lo que masacraba a Blu con preguntas de todo tipo. Blu, encantado, las respondía. De hecho, de esa manera evitaba el tener que ver la película y morirse del miedo. A perla no le daba miedo nada de la película. Blu no sabía si era por ser un ave salvaje y fuerte o porque no entendía nada.

El tiempo voló para Perla. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya había pasado una hora y Tulio los llamó.

"Wow, ¿ya ha pasado una hora?" Se pregunta Perla, impresionada.

"Sí. La televisión es muy adictiva." Informa Blu. "Es por eso que algunos se refieren a la televisión como 'la caja tonta'."

Blu y Perla regresan a la sala de curas, donde estaba Tulio, esperándolos, con los resultados del análisis y los resultados de la otra prueba que le hicieron a Blu.

"Vale, Blu, ya tenemos tus resultados." Dice Tulio, dejando el dial de sangre, ya analizada, en la ventana abierta, mientras les echaba un vistazo a los resultados, a pesar de que ya los había leído.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Pregunta Perla.

"No nervioso, exactamente." Dice Blu. "Aunque sí me emociona conocer más sobre mi don."

"Vale, Blu. Esto quizás te suene a chino, pero si no entiendes algo dímelo y trataré de simplificarlo." Dice Tulio. "En primer lugar, cuando usas esa habilidad tus constantes vitales suben. Esto comprende presión sanguínea, que es la fuerza con la que se mueve tu sangre, y ritmo cardíaco, que es la velocidad a la que se mueve tu sangre y la cantidad de veces que late tu corazón por minuto. Es decir, cuando usas tu habilidad tu corazón late más rápido y tu sangre se mueve con más rapidez y con más fuerza. Esto significa que llega más oxígeno a tus células, por lo que no sientes cansancio alguno mientras usas esa habilidad, ¿me equivoco?"

Blu niega con la cabeza, lo que significaba que Tulio estaba en lo correcto. Perla no lo comprendía del todo, pero prefería esperar y preguntarle luego a Blu.

"Vale, el análisis de sangre ha resultado más prometedor." Dice Tulio. "Hemos analizado tu sangre. Todo parece normal, tu sangre es 0-, lo que significa que puedes donar sangre a todo el mundo… Pero hay una partícula extraña que no hemos logrado saber que es exactamente. Esa cosa que tienes en tu sangre es única, y no se encuentra en la sangre de ningún otro ser vivo."

Blu, aunque se esperaba que tuviese algo único, se sorprende.

"Esta cosa se encuentra abundantemente en tu sangre, es mucho más pequeña que los glóbulos rojos e interactúa con tus células, dándote esas sorprendentes capacidades." Explica Tulio. "Básicamente acelera el metabolismo de tu cuerpo al acelerar el metabolismo de tus células." Concluye Tulio.

"Como conclusión usar tu habilidad estimula tus células, acelerando tu metabolismo y provocando que seas tan fuerte y tan rápido." Concluye Tulio.

"Blu, ¿tú te estás enterando?" Pregunta Perla, quién estaba totalmente perdida.

"Sí, me he enterado de todo." Dice Blu. "Luego te lo explico de una manera más simple."

"Ahora, respecto a esos efectos negativos que tienes." Dice Tulio, Blu presta especial atención. "Cuando dejas de usar tu habilidad ocurre una especie de desorden en tu cuerpo. El cambio es tan brusco que tus células se quedan sin oxígeno, y, literalmente, tu organismo se fractura a nivel celular, parecido a las agujetas."

Blu mira a Tulio preocupado.

"Sé lo que te estás preguntando, ¿afecta a largo plazo?" Adivina Tulio. "No lo sé, necesitaríamos hacerte más pruebas, pero viendo que no tienes ningún tipo de efecto secundario después de un minuto yo creo que no es perjudicial para tu salud. Lo único es eso, te mareas debido a que tus células se quedan sin oxígeno y sin azúcar en sangre, y te duele todo el cuerpo porque tus células se fracturan momentáneamente. Estas fracturas aumentan proporcionalmente con el tiempo durante el que usas tu forma amarilla."

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

"Y, por último, el cambio de color de tus plumas." Dice Tulio. "Es algo muy complejo, pero para simplificarlo diré que esa sustancia en tu sangre reacciona con los pigmentos que hay en tu cuerpo y que afectan al color de tu plumaje. Es por eso que el color de tu cuerpo cambia a amarillo."

Blu asiente por última vez con la cabeza.

"Bueno, eso es todo." Dice Tulio. "Para resumirlo en conjunto, tus plumas cambian por una sustancia en tu sangre, te vuelves más fuerte y más rápido por esa misma sustancia en la sangre y sufres daño al volver a la normalidad por el cambio brusco que ocurre entre las dos formas, por así decirlo." Resume Tulio.

"Ah, ya veo." Dice Perla, quién había entendido lo que ocurría con el resumen del doctor.

"¿Ya te has enterado?" Pregunta Blu.

"Sí." Dice Perla. "¿Cómo has comprendido todo lo que ha dicho el humano sobre células y cosas raras?"

"Bueno, me gusta mucho leer y estoy bien informado acerca de todo." Dice Blu, presumiendo sobre otra de sus habilidades de mascota.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir." Dice Tulio, quién era reclamado por Javier en el laboratorio. "Ya sois libres, podéis hacer lo que queráis." Añade, dándoles una sonrisa.

Antes de irse, recordó el dial de sangre y fue a la ventana a recogerlo, pero no lo encontró.

"Oh, genial." Dice Tulio. "¡Javi! ¿Dónde has puesto el dial de sangre de Blu?" Añade, entrando al laboratorio.

"Por fin." Dice Blu. "¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?"

"Quiero terminar de ver la película." Dice Perla.

"Oh, genial…" Maldice Blu, quién tenía que volver a pasar por miedo con tal de satisfacer la curiosidad de Perla.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón, y siguieron viendo la película.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Aunque es científicamente imposible, he intentado darle una base científica a las habilidades de Blu, espero que no haya sido muy complejo. Ahora ya sabéis algo más sobre su don.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Calma

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Calma**_

* * *

 _'El esfuerzo es solo esfuerzo cuando empieza a doler.'_

 _-José Ortega y Gassett_

Durante la siguiente hora y media Blu y Perla disfrutan de la película, especialmente Perla, pues estaba muy curiosa respecto a los inventos humanos. Afortunadamente para Blu, las preguntas nunca cesaron, por lo que no tuvo que estar pendiente de la película y, por tanto, morirse de miedo.

"¿Qué son todas estas letras?" Pregunta Perla, al ver que repentinamente salían palabras pasando a toda velocidad a través de la pantalla.

"Son los créditos." Dice Blu. "Básicamente los nombres que ponen son las personas que han hecho la película, también significa que se ha acabado la película."

"Oh, ¿ya se ha acabado?" Se pregunta Perla, algo decepcionada.

"Sí." Dice Blu. "¿Te ha gustado?"

"Más o menos." Dice Perla. "Me interesaba todo lo que salía porque nunca había visto nada así, pero para ser algo que se supone que tiene que aterrarte es muy mala, no me he asustado."

"Bueno, cada persona encuentra un tipo de película más atractivo que otro." Comenta Blu.

"Como sea." Dice Perla. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Pues lo que tu quieras…" Dice Blu. "Aquí no creo que haya mucho más por enseñarte." Añade, revisando el salón con la mirada.

"En ese caso…" Dice Perla, quién tramaba algo. "¿Te parece si subimos al tejado del edificio?"

"Ehm, claro." Dice Blu.

Ambos se bajan del sofá y salen del centro de conservación ambiental para subirse al tejado.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Nigel se encontraba volando rumbo al escondite contrabandista. Tras despertar, había estado investigando un poco los alrededores del centro de conservación y había echado un vistazo a la rutina de Blu y Perla.

"Tengo dos días para pillarlos a ambos." Piensa Nigel. "A la hembra será fácil, pero ese maldito Blu será muy difícil de atrapar. Además, no sé si mi plan funcionará."

Detiene sus pensamientos al llegar al escondite. Da un molesto chillido y Armando abre la puerta, Nigel entra.

"Oh, Nigel." Dice Marcel, quien se encontraba revisando unos documentos. "Por fin apareces. ¿Alguna novedad de los guacamayos azules?"

Nigel asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien." Dice Marcel. "Nuestro cliente es muy impaciente, quiere a sus guacamayos azules."

Nigel maldice en voz baja.

"Sí, lo sé." Dice Marcel, molesto. "Pero es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos de oro. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?"

Nigel asiente, confiando en sus habilidades.

"Perfecto. Al menos se puede confiar en ti, no como otros." Dice, mirando a los otros dos contrabandistas. "Si los atrapas por la mañana tráelos aquí, si los capturas por la noche llévalos directamente al avión."

Nigel no responde, se limita a volar a través de la puerta y salir una vez más disparado al cielo. Mientras Nigel capturaba a los dos guacamayos azules, los contrabandistas se dedicaban a organizarlo todo y llevar el resto de las aves al avión.

"No os escapareis." Promete Nigel. "Os atraparé, cueste lo que cueste."

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Ambos estaban en el tejado del centro de conservación, sentados mirando la ciudad. Era casi la hora de comer.

"¿Para qué querías venir aquí arriba?" Pregunta Blu, curioso.

"Para hablar." Dice Perla, calmada.

"¿Hablar?" Vuelve a preguntar. "¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Sobre qué va a ser, Bluito?" Pregunta sarcásticamente. "Pues obviamente sobre nosotros."

Blu sabía a que se refería. "¿Y cual es el problema exactamente…?" Pregunta, con algo de timidez.

"No es que haya problemas." Dice Perla. "Pero ¿no crees que deberíamos de zanjar esto de una vez?"

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Blu, me gustas." Confiesa Perla, Blu se sonroja levemente, pues ya lo sabía, Perla ya le había confesado sus sentimientos en el tranvía. "Y yo te gusto a ti, pero si no subimos el nivel no vamos a ir a ningún lado." Añade, dándole una cálida sonrisa a Blu.

Blu no contesta, mantiene el silencio.

"Por tanto, se me ha ocurrido una idea." Dice Perla, algo pícara. "Un juego, por así decir."

"¿En qué consiste?" Pregunta Blu, curioso, aunque se imaginaba que tendría que ver con avanzar al siguiente nivel en su relación con Perla.

"Vas a intentar aprender a volar durante lo que queda de día." Dice Perla. "Si lo consigues, me consigues a mí. Si no lo logras, me pierdes."

Blu la mira sorprendido, las especulaciones de su cabeza no se parecían en nada a eso.

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta Perla, desafiante.

Perla no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar a Blu, pero sabía que darle un ultimátum ayudaría a que Blu lograse volar.

"Acepto." Dice Blu. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Después de comer." Dice Perla. "Tengo hambre…"

Blu se ríe levemente. "Vamos, entonces."

Perla asiente y le sonríe. Ambos se bajan del tejado y se dirigen una vez más al comedor.

"¿Qué te apetece?" Pregunta Blu, abriendo la nevera y cogiendo un mango.

"Hm…" Perla se pone a pensar. "Me apetece mango."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y coge otro mango. Acto seguido, camina hasta la mesa y se sube a ella cargando con ambos mangos.

"Toma." Dice Blu, entregándole uno de los mangos a Perla.

"Gracias." Dice, estaba hambrienta.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Blu seguía disfrutando cada bocado que le daba al mango, realmente le había gustado la fruta.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Tulio se encontraba bastante ocupado. Aparte de su trabajo como ornitólogo veterinario, también estaba encargándose de todo el centro y era investigador y científico. Y, por si fuera poco, también tenía que llamar a la policía para informar de todo lo ocurrido.

"Policía de Rio de Janeiro, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?" Dice una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, soy Tulio Monteiro, encargado del centro de conservación de Rio de Janeiro. Llamaba para informar sobre un robo de guacamayos ocurrido hace un par de días." Explica Tulio.

"Lo conozco, señor Monteiro." Dice. "Bien, dígame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Sé lo que ocurrió." Dice Tulio. "Los guacamayos fueron secuestrados y llevados a una favela dónde se ocultan unos contrabandistas con aún más aves."

Tulio podía escuchar al policía escribir en su ordenador. "Vale, ¿algo más que nos pueda decir?"

"Sí, una cacatúa blanca trabaja con ellos." Dice Tulio. "Puede parecer una broma, pero ayuda a secuestrar aves."

"Entendido." Dice el agente, anotando todo en su ordenador. "¿Algo más?"

"No, eso es todo." Dice Tulio. "Si localizan a los contrabandistas contáctenme, por favor."

"Por supuesto, señor Monteiro." Dice el agente. "Tenga un buen día."

"Igualmente. Gracias por todo." Dice Tulio, colgando el teléfono.

Tulio suspira de alivio. Había terminado algo de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ahora a trabajar." Dice Tulio, dirigiéndose al laboratorio y entrando.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y ahora se dirigían fuera del centro de conservación para subirse a un árbol y comenzar a practicar el vuelo de Blu.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?" Pregunta Perla.

"No." Dice Blu. "¿Por?"

"Porque es el gran carnaval." Dice Perla. "Si aprendes a volar podríamos ir a verlo, todos los años es genial y divertido."

"Suena bien." Dice Blu. "Podríamos llamar a Rafael, Nico y Pedro."

Perla asiente con la cabeza y deja de andar, habían llegado a un buen árbol.

"Bueno, manos a la obra." Dice Perla, volando a la rama del árbol.

Blu, a diferencia de Perla, no podía volar, por lo que opta por usar su don, escalar rápidamente el don, llegar a la rama y desactivarlo.

"Impresionante." Dice Perla, halagando a Blu.

Blu se ruboriza levemente, le gustaba ser halagado. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora vas a saltar e intentar volar." Dice Perla.

"Pero si no lo consigo me voy a hacer daño." Dice Blu, admirando la altura a la que se encontraba.

Perla sonríe. "Sin dolor no hay recompensa." Dice. "Venga, empieza cuando quieras."

Blu traga saliva, algo asustado.

"Escucha, no te preocupes." Dice Perla, tratando de animar a Blu. "Vamos a empezar por lo básico, intenta planear."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para saltar.

"La clave está en estirar tus alas y dejar que el viento choque con ellas." Aconseja Perla.

Blu no responde, estaba serio y concentrado.

Y entonces, salta. Intenta planear, pero no lo consigue y cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

"Au…" Se queja Blu.

"Vuelve arriba." Dice Perla, estricta.

"Si, maestra." Dice Blu, sarcásticamente. Perla se ríe levemente.

Blu vuelve a subir al árbol gracias al uso de su don.

"Otra vez." Dice Perla. "Y baja la punta de las alas un poco cuando las estires."

Blu asiente y vuelve a saltar. Esta vez logra planear por un momento, pero vuelve a caer.

"Nunca lo conseguiré…" Murmura Blu, decepcionado consigo mismo.

"Vuelve a subir." Dice Perla.

Blu, algo cansado tras sólo dos intentos, obedece a Perla y sube al árbol, usando su don una vez más.

"Vale, escucha." Dice Perla. "Lo has hecho bien, pero no mantengas tus alas quietas, si ves que pierdes el equilibrio mueve las alas, pero siempre deben estar abiertas y las puntas mantenlas algo más bajas. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Blu asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para saltar. Sonríe, porque Perla estaba siendo una buena profesora de vuelo y estaba siendo muy paciente.

"¡Vamos!" Grita Perla.

Blu vuelve a saltar, recuerda los consejos de Perla y los aplica, consiguiendo finalmente planear.

"¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!" Grita Blu, emocionado, era la primera vez que lograba planear sin usar su don.

"¡Bien hecho!" Anima Perla, contenta.

Blu logra aterrizar suavemente. Da unos cuantos pequeños saltos de alegría, lo había conseguido.

"¡Aún no cantes victoria!" Dice Perla. "Ven aquí arriba, tenemos que seguir."

Y así Blu se pasó toda la tarde aprendiendo a volar desde lo más básico, y Perla pasó su tarde enseñando a Blu a volar.

7 horas después

"Vale, vamos a descansar." Dice Perla. "Me muero de hambre."

"Dios, gracias…" Agradece Blu, quien respiraba con agitación, tirado en el suelo.

Había hecho un gran progreso. Ya dominaba el planeo, podía cambiar direcciones, alternar velocidad, ganar altura… Pero aún no lograba volar. Perla lo había intentado todo durante las dos horas que llevaban practicando el vuelo, y no habían logrado ningún avance.

Perla, una vez más, vuela hacia el sofá y da alegres botes, mientras Blu va a la cocina a por algo de comer.

"¡Anda!" Dice Blu, sorprendido al abrir la nevera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunta Perla, curiosa.

"Nada, es que Tulio ha comprado comida." Dice Blu, admirando la cantidad de alimento que había en la nevera, estaba casi llena.

"¿Ha comprado fruta?" Pregunta Perla.

"Sí, mira lo que ha comprado." Dice Blu, cogiendo algo y enseñándoselo a Perla desde la lejanía.

"¿Eso es una fresa?" Pregunta Perla, quién no podía distinguir con claridad la fruta.

"¡Si! ¿Quieres?"

"Vale, trae unas cuantas." Dice Perla, relamiéndose.

Blu coge unas cinco fresas de un tamaño moderado y se las lleva, colocándolas entre sus alas como si fuese una especie de cesta.

"Que hambre tengo." Menciona Perla. "No sabía que dar clases cansaba tanto."

"Pues imagina yo." Dice Blu.

"Pero tu estás en forma." Dice Perla. "Yo no tanto, aparte de para volar."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" Dice Blu.

Ambos no se demoran más y empiezan a devorar las fresas. Perla sólo había comido fresas una vez en su vida y se sorprendió bastante al comerlas. A Blu no le apasionaban las fresas, pero estaban bastante buenas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer volvieron a trabajar. Salieron del centro por el mismo sitio que entraron y se dirigieron al árbol.

"Bueno, ¿qué sugieres ahora para que aprenda a volar?" Pregunta Blu, subiéndose al árbol con su don.

"Volar no tiene nada que ver con la práctica." Dice Perla. "Como Rafa dijo, es algo que tienes que sentir."

"Pero no puedo sentir nada…" Dice Blu, mirando al suelo algo desanimado.

"Es por eso por lo que se me ha ocurrido algo…" Dice Perla, mirando a Blu con unos ojos irresistibles.

"¿Y q-qué es?" Pregunta Blu, nervioso por la mirada de Perla.

"Antes de ponerlo a prueba, quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar." Dice Perla.

"Vale." Dice Blu.

Blu se prepara e intenta alzar el vuelo. A pesar de que la posición de sus alas y la fuerza que hace es adecuada no consigue volar. Antes de caer al suelo, planea, para caer con suavidad y sin hacerse daño.

"Vale, veo que no puedes conseguirlo." Dice Perla. "Sube al árbol, veamos si esto te ayuda…" Añade, diciendo esto último en voz muy baja.

Una vez arriba del árbol, Blu se acerca a Perla.

"Vale, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Pregunta Blu.

Perla, quien estaba de espaldas, no responde.

"¿Perla?"

Entonces, Perla se da la vuelta y le da un largo beso a Blu.

Blu abre los ojos sorprendido, aunque al cabo de poco tiempo los cierra y disfruta del momento. Perla mantenía sus ojos cerrados de igual manera, disfrutando del beso.

Al poco tiempo, sus picos se separan y abren los ojos.

Blu está tan nervioso y ruborizado que no puede ni hablar correctamente, mientras que Perla, aunque ruborizada de igual manera, se mantenía calmada.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" Pregunta Perla, mirando a Blu con picardía.

"Yo, esto…" Trata de decir Blu. "Pues…" Estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni hablar.

Perla le pone una pluma de sus alas en su pico, indicando que callara.

"Eres muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso." Confiesa Perla, sonriendo.

Blu se calla.

"Venga, ¿por qué no intentas volar ahora?" Pregunta Perla. "Si lo consigues tendrás premio." Añade en un tono pícaro.

Blu asiente rápidamente con su cabeza y se prepara para volar.

"Me ha besado, me ha besado, me ha besado." Repetía Blu en su cabeza. "¡Me ha besado! ¡Ella! ¡No yo a ella como el en tranvía!" Blu celebraba en su cabeza el beso que Perla le acababa de dar.

Estaba eufórico, estaba muy contento, muchísimo.

"¿A qué estás esperando?" Pregunta Perla. "¡Vamos!"

Blu cierra los ojos, su euforia y felicidad se distribuyen por todo el cuerpo.

Salta con los ojos cerrados, se deja caer.

Sigue cayendo.

Y a dos centímetros de tocar el suelo Blu comienza a volar. Sube hasta las nubes mientras abre los ojos.

"¡Si!" Celebra Perla. "'¡Vamos, Blu!" Perla se une a Blu en su primer vuelo.

"¡Sí!" Celebra Blu. "¡Estoy volando, Perla! ¡estoy volando!" Añade, feliz, mientras hacía piruetas en el aire

"¡Ya lo veo!" Dice Perla. "¡Parece que mi idea ha funcionado!"

Blu, aunque ruborizado, asiente con la cabeza a Perla, quien se encontraba justo debajo suya.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Confiesa Blu. "¡No me creo que me haya estado perdiendo esto durante tanto tiempo!"

Blu deja de agitar sus alas. La inercia detiene su cuerpo y la gravedad comienza a atraerlo al suelo. Antes de chocar Blu da un último giro cerrado para volver a subir, haciendo piruetas en el aire y gritando en señal de triunfo.

Perla seguía a Blu por detrás, feliz de ver al ave por la que está enamorada conseguir algo en su vida.

Llega un momento en el que Blu, quien subía hacia los cielos, se encuentra con Perla, quien bajaba en picado. Blu agarra a Perla y la abraza con sus alas mientras estaban en el aire.

"Gracias, Perla." Dice Blu. "Sin ti nunca habría podido conseguir esto." Añade, dándole un abrazo.

"Eres un tonto, Blu." Dice Perla, repentinamente. Blu la mira con cara extraña. "No me abraces, bésame."

Blu se vuelve a poner nervioso y se ruboriza, pero hace caso a su cuerpo y le da un largo beso mientras ambos caían abrazados.

"No besas nada mal…" Dice Perla, relamiéndose.

Antes de tocar el suelo, se separan y dan un vuelo por separado. Concluyen su danza aterrizando en el césped del jardín.

"¡Lo he conseguido!" Grita Blu, entusiasmado.

"Ya lo he visto." Dice Perla, compartiendo la alegría de Blu. "Y no ha estado nada mal para ser tu primera vez." Añade, guiñándole un ojo.

Fue un momento de celebración y alegría. Blu y Perla se pasaron un buen rato jugando en el aire y volando alrededor del centro de conservación, puesto que Blu no quería alejarse mucho por miedo a los contrabandistas.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Tulio y Linda, quienes habían visto desde el principio lo ocurrido, sonreían, empatizando con Blu, especialmente Linda.

"Mi Blu está creciendo." Dice Linda, mientras una lágrima de felicidad se escurría por su mejilla.

"No solo ha aprendido a volar, sino que también se ha ganado el amor de Perla." Dice Tulio. "Y eso significa que la especie estará a salvo." Añade, feliz.

Ambos compartían la felicidad de los guacamayos.

"Ding dong…" Suena el timbre de la puerta principal.

"Voy yo." Dice Tulio.

Tulio se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Debido a que era ya bastante tarde el centro de conservación estaba semiabierto, de ahí que las personas tuvieran que tocar el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta Tulio se encuentra a un muchacho muy joven y de tez negra. Por su ropa sucia y rota deducía que era un niño huérfano.

"Hola, chico." Dice Tulio, dándole una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Fernando." Dice.

"Y ¿qué es lo que necesitas?" Dice Tulio, amable.

"He venido por un cartel que he visto en la ciudad." Dice Fernando con timidez, sacando el cartel de su bolsillo. Era el anuncio que Tulio y Linda habían imprimido cuando Blu y Perla estaban desaparecidos.

"Ah, ya veo." Dice Tulio. "No debes preocuparte, afortunadamente ya…"

"Sé dónde están los guacamayos azules." Dice Fernando, interrumpiendo a Tulio. "Puedo llevaros hasta ellos."

La cara de Tulio cambió drásticamente.

"Aha, ¿y luego qué?" Pregunta Tulio, molesto y con los brazos cruzados. "¿Secuestrarnos? ¿Robarnos?"

"¿Qué?" Fernando parecía no entender nada.

"No intentes engañarnos." Dice Tulio, aún enfadado. "Los guacamayos están ya a salvo, sea lo que sea que tramas con tu banda, lárgate de aquí."

Tulio empezó a desconfiar mucho del chico. En Rio de Janeiro había una zona criminal muy peligrosa y los huérfanos y niños nacidos en esas zonas solían aliarse con bandas para tender trampas a turistas y personas, a fin de robarles, secuestrarles o hacer otro tipo de cosas horribles a las personas.

"Espera, espera." Dice Fernando, incrédulo. "¿Están aquí?"

"Pues claro que están…" Tulio se calla al mirar más detenidamente la cara de cerca. "Un momento, ¡tú eres el que secuestró a mis aves!"

"¡Auch!" Se queja Fernando, Tulio lo había agarrado de la oreja. "¡Suélteme! ¡Se que lo que hice estaba mal, he venido a redimirme!"

"¿A redimirte?" Pregunta Tulio, soltándolo.

"Yo me sentía muy mal por esos pájaros." Admite Fernando. "Y había venido para decirles el lugar en el que los habían encerrado…"

"¿Sabes dónde los llevaron?" Pregunta Tulio, ahora interesado.

"Sí, yo fui el que llevó los pájaros a los contrabandistas…" Dice el niño, con la cabeza agachada."

"Ya veo…" Dice Tulio, más calmado. "Si se lo contamos a la policía probablemente te metan en la cárcel de menores."

"No, por favor." Suplica Fernando. "Siento mucho el haber hecho eso, necesitaba el dinero…"

"Tranquilo, lo entiendo." Dice Tulio. "Es por eso que no se lo diremos, e iré yo mismo al lugar en el que mantuvieron a Blu y Perla."

"Muchas gracias…"

"Pero vas a trabajar aquí una temporada para saldar tu deuda." Dice Tulio, estricto. "Trabajarás aquí limpiando y ordenando el centro."

"De acuerdo…" Dice Fernando, triste.

"Oye, no estés triste." Dice Tulio. "No soy un explotador, recibirás una paga."

La cara de Fernando se ilumina al escuchar eso, y llegó al acuerdo con Tulio de trabajar en el centro por un tiempo.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Ambos disfrutaban volando y haciendo piruetas.

"Parece que sí que iremos al carnaval mañana." Dice Perla.

"Por supuesto." Confirma Blu. "Tendremos que avisar a nuestros amigos."

Perla asiente.

Tras unos minutos más, decidieron regresar al centro de conservación. Era bastante tarde y Perla tenía que irse a su nido.

"Es tarde, me tengo que ir." Dice Perla. "¿Me acompañas a mi nido?"

"No te enfades, Perla." Dice Blu. "Pero me gustaría pasar un poco el rato con Linda, espero que no te importe."

"Para nada." Dice Perla, aunque en realidad seguía estando bastante celosa, a pesar de que prácticamente tenía una relación amorosa con Blu.

"¡Genial!" Dice Blu, alegre. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Hasta mañana, Blu."

Ambos se despidieron y volaron en direcciones contrarias. Perla se fue a su nido en la selva y Blu se fue adentro del centro de conservación, con intención de pasar el rato con Linda.

Mientras tanto, desde un árbol cercano una cacatúa observaba a los guacamayos.

"Disfrutad del poco tiempo que os queda…" Dice Nigel con malicia. "Pronto vuestro mundo será una jaula." Añade, riéndose ruidosamente y volviendo al pequeño nido improvisado que había montado en las afueras del centro de conservación.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. A decir verdad, ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta la fecha, porque era la parte de la historia que menos desarrollada estaba, por lo que he tenido que trabajar bastante.**

 **Sea como fuere, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si os gusta la comunidad de Rio en español podeis uniros como escritores o simplemente seguid leyendo fanfics y apoyando a los escritores. Las críticas o cualquier observación son ampliamente bienvenidas.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Carnaval

**¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Temo deciros que el final de esta historia se acerca, se pueden contar el número de capítulos restantes con los dedos de una mano.**

 **A pesar de ello, vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de historia.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Carnaval**_

* * *

 _'Serás feliz, dijo la vida, pero primero te haré fuerte.'_

 _-Anónimo_

Blu abre los ojos perezosamente. Había dormido de maravilla, no se había despertado en ningún momento.

"¿Dónde está Perla?" Se pregunta, mirando el reloj.

El reloj marcaba las 10:45. Sin duda había dormido bastante más que la noche anterior, muy probablemente debido al cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo tras estar más de cuatro horas practicando el vuelo.

Aunque valió totalmente la pena.

"Tengo hambre." Piensa, notando como su estómago rugía.

Se levanta y va a la cocina. Andaba hacia esta, pero pronto se percata de su nueva habilidad y no se demora en usarla. Va volando a la cocina y se sube en la encimera para abrir el frigorífico.

"Veamos…" Murmura Blu, admirando los alimentos del electrodoméstico.

Se decanta por un plátano. Lo coge con sus garras y vuela de vuelta al sofá.

Se sentía extraño, no había ruido, no parecía haber nadie en casa.

Decide poner la televisión para acompañar su desayuno.

"No parece haber nada interesante…" Murmura, cambiando de canales en busca de algo interesante. "Bah, esto mismo." Añade, dejando el canal de informativos, dándose por vencido.

"Esta noche se celebra el tan ansiado carnaval de Rio de Janeiro." Dice el reportero. "Aquí nos encontramos con uno de los muchos artistas…"

Blu se sorprende, se había olvidado del carnaval. Esa era la razón por la que todo estaba en silencio.

"No sabía que el centro de conservación cerraba los Domingos." Piensa Blu.

Sigue comiéndose su plátano. Recuerda que él, junto a Perla y sus amigos irían al carnaval.

"¿Y qué se supone que haremos?" Se pregunta en su mente.

Decide dejar de pensar en ello y termina su desayuno, todavía quedaba mucho día por delante.

Decide estirar las patas y sale del centro de conservación a través de una ventana abierta, volando. Sube al tejado y se queda allí.

"¿Debería esperarla?" Se pregunta, dando por sentado que Perla iría a verlo.

Decide no esperarla, ya que tenía muchas ganas de dar un paseo por la ciudad de Rio.

Emprende el vuelo y se dirige a la ciudad entre piruetas y acrobacias aéreas. Disfrutaba mucho de poder volar.

"¿A dónde voy primero?" Se pregunta.

Decide ir a la gran estatua del Cristo Redentor, una de las maravillas del mundo.

Se para en la cabeza de la estatua de piedra a admirar las vistas.

"Sigo sin creerme que me he perdido esto por más de diez años." Piensa.

Continúa dando su paseo por la ciudad de Rio. Decide darse un poco de prisa, ya que suponía que Perla lo estaba esperando. Decide dar un rápido vistazo a la playa de Copacabana, admirando el ambiente despreocupado de los brasileños de Rio de Janeiro.

"Es hora de volver."

Vuelve al centro de conservación. Justo antes de llegar divisa una mancha azul en el tejado del centro clínico, era Perla.

"¡Hola!" Saluda Blu, aterrizando en el tejado.

"Buenos días." Dice Perla, con su encantadora sonrisa. "Parece ser que te ha gustado volar."

"Eso creo." Dice Blu, devolviéndole la sonrisa "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Bueno, he ido a avisar a Nico, Pedro y Rafael de lo de esta noche." Dice Perla, refiriéndose al carnaval.

"Ah, genial." Dice Blu. "Se van a sorprender cuando me vean volar." Añade, riendo levemente.

"Sin duda." Confirma Perla. "Por cierto, ¿dónde están los humanos?"

"Buena pregunta." Dice Blu, no se había parado a pensar el lugar al que podían haber ido Linda y Tulio. "Bueno, da igual, están bien, supongo."

"Vale, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?" Pregunta Perla. "Al atardecer tenemos que ir al club de Nico y Pedro, allí nos estarán esperando nuestros amigos."

Blu asiente con la cabeza. "La verdad es que me gustaría ver tu nido, nunca he visto donde vives." Dice Blu.

"Con gusto te lo enseño." Dice Perla, juguetona. "¡Sígueme!"

Perla alza el vuelo rápidamente y Blu la sigue por detrás.

"¡Vas muy rápido!" Se queja Blu.

"¡No voy rápida, tú vas lento!"

"Ah, ¿sí?" Murmura Blu, desafiante, tenía en mente usar su don para adelantar a Perla.

Activa su don y nota como su velocidad crece con rapidez. Cuando el color de sus plumas cambia totalmente la velocidad de Blu es incomparable y adelanta a Perla en menos de cinco segundos a pesar de que la distancia que los separaba eran unos cuantos metros.

"¡Tramposo!"

"¡No son trampas!" Justifica Blu, desactivando su don.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está mi nido!" Dice Perla, la sonrisa victoriosa de Blu desaparece al ver como Perla gira hacia la izquierda radicalmente, yendo por otra dirección.

"Oh, genial…" Maldice Blu, en voz baja, había perdido la carrera.

Blu trata de alcanzar a Perla, pero la encuentra posada en una gran rama en la que había un agujero. Deducía que era su nido.

"Gané." Dice Perla, con aires de superioridad.

Blu maldice en voz baja. "¿Este es tu nido?" Pregunta, curioso.

"Sí." Confirma Perla. "Puedes pasar." Añade.

Blu asiente y con gusto entra al nido de Perla.

No era nada del otro mundo, pero estaba bastante limpio y tenía todo bien organizado. Unas cuantas hojas en la esquina que hacían de cama, un par de frutas guardadas que, debido a la ausencia de Perla durante los anteriores días, se habían echado a perder.

"Es bonito." Dice Blu, aunque era bastante pequeño y no muy llamativo.

"Eres muy malo mintiendo." Dice Perla. "Sé que este nido es bastante malo, estoy buscando uno nuevo."

"Ya veo." Dice, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

"¿Y tú?" Pregunta Perla.

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Tú no vas a buscar un nido?"

"Oh, claro, claro…" Confirma Blu, aunque la realidad era que ni había pensado sobre ello.

"Te puedo ayudar, si quieres." Ofrece Perla, desinteresada. "Podríamos buscarte uno mañana."

"Me parece bien." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

Tras un par de minutos abandonaron el nido.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunta Blu.

"Bueno, es algo tarde y estoy hambrienta." Dice Perla. "Podríamos comer."

"Vale." Blu no tenía mucha hambre, pero quería pasar tiempo con Perla. "¿En el centro de conservación?"

"Sí." Dice Perla. "Y pon otra película en la caja tonta."

"Veo que te ha gustado el término de caja tonta." Dice Blu. "Claro, podemos ver otra película."

Una vez decidido que hacer se pusieron en marcha al centro de conservación.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?" Pregunta Tulio. El chico asiente con la cabeza.

Tulio se encontraba investigando la supuesta base de los contrabandistas. Y, efectivamente, pudo confirmarlo al escuchar todos los graznidos de aves que podían estar encerradas.

"¿Qué pretende hacer?" Pregunta Fernando.

"No voy a entrar, obviamente." Dice Tulio. "Llamaré a la policía para que vengan."

Tulio coge su teléfono móvil y realiza una llamada.

"Policia de Rio de Janeiro, dígame." Responde alguien al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, soy Tulio Monteiro, propieta…" Es interrumpido.

"Tulio Monteiro, lo recuerdo." Dice el policía. "Soy el mismo que le atendió en su otra llamada."

"Eso me ahorrara dar explicaciones." Agradece Tulio. "Verá, he encontrado el escondite de los contrabandistas que secuestraron a mis aves azules."

"¿En serio?" Pregunta el policía, incrédulo. "¿Cómo está tan seguro?"

"Puedo escuchar decenas y decenas de aves graznar dentro de la vivienda." Asegura Tulio. "Por favor, vengan inmediatamente."

"De acuerdo, Tulio." Dice. "Enviaremos una patrulla a investigar la zona. Gracias por su colaboración."

"A ustedes." Dice Tulio, colgando.

"¿Cómo sabrán el lugar?" Pregunta Fernando, curioso.

"La policía puede rastrear señales de teléfono y cosas de esas." Dice Tulio, seguro de lo que dice. "Saben la procedencia de la llamada."

"Ya veo." Dice Fernando. "Y ¿qué va a hacer ahora?"

"Volver al centro de conservación." Dice Tulio. "Y tú te vienes conmigo, recuerda que tienes que trabajar." Añade, sonriendo.

Fernando obedece y se va con Tulio de vuelta al centro de conservación montados en el coche de Tulio.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Blu y Perla, mientras volvían al centro clínico, hablaban sobre lo que iban a hacer esa misma noche en el carnaval. Perla se veía emocionada pero Blu estaba algo distraído.

"Blu, has estado algo distraído, ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunta Perla, notando como Blu miraba a todos lados. Estaban volando de camino al centro de conservación.

"Es que me da la sensación de que alguien nos sigue." Dice Blu. "Supongo que es solo imaginación mía al estar en la selva."

"No te preocupes tanto por eso." Dice Perla. "En la jungla siempre hay alguien que te está echando el ojo."

"Vaya, gracias, me tranquiliza saber eso." Dice Blu, sarcásticamente.

Perla ríe levemente.

Al poco tiempo llegan al centro de conservación, con tal suerte que se encuentran a Fernando y a Tulio.

"Espera." Dice Perla, mirando al chico. "¡Ese es uno de los secuestradores!"

"Tienes razón." Dice Blu, molesto de igual manera.

"¡Hola!" Saluda Tulio al ver a los dos guacamayos.

Blu le devuelve un chillido amistoso a Tulio, mientras que Perla no responde, ya que mantenía su mirada en Fernando.

Tulio y Fernando entran al centro, Perla y Blu les siguen y se desvían hacia el salón.

"Parece que les gusta estar ahí." Dice Fernando, viendo a Perla y Blu en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión.

"Blu es todo un cerebrito." Afirma Tulio. "Seguro que debe estar enseñándole a Perla todo sobre los humanos." Añade, con una leve sonrisa al verlos felices.

"¿Crees que se dejen acariciar?" Pregunta Fernando.

"Puedes probar."

Fernando se acerca a Blu y Perla.

"Hola." Dice el chico. Ambas aves se dan la vuelta para mirarlo con una cara molesta.

"Parece que están un poco resentidos." Dice Tulio.

"Siento mucho el haberos secuestrado." Se disculpa Fernando. "Yo necesitaba el dinero y no me paré a pensar en las consecuencias…"

Blu cambia su percepción sobre Fernando y deja que lo acaricie. Luego procede a acariciar a Perla levemente en la cabeza, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Perla le da un picotazo en el dedo.

"¡Ay!" Se queja Fernando, tocándose el dedo.

"Se me había olvidado de que Perla es muy asustadiza y desconfiada." Dice Tulio.

Blu mira a Perla incrédulo. Perla simplemente sonríe. Blu no puede aguantar y se ríe.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Nigel regresa a la vivienda que servía de escondite, volvía del centro de conservación, había estado espiando. Al llegar, descubre que todo el mundo está guardando sus cosas y recogiéndolo todo.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

"Nigel, llegas en buen momento." Dice Marcel. "Alguien nos ha delatado, han descubierto nuestro escondite."

"¡¿Qué?!" Chilla, histérico.

"Nos vamos esta misma noche." Dice Marcel, cargando una pistola. "Necesito que consigas a los pájaros azules ya."

Nigel maldice en voz baja y asiente con la cabeza, le habían arruinado el día.

"Marcel, el camión está listo." Dice Armando, entrando a la favela.

"Bien, poneos en marcha al aeropuerto." Dice Marcel. "Y no llaméis la atención…" Añade esto último amenazante.

Armando se va al camión y toma asiento como copiloto, ya que Tipa conducía el camión.

"Nigel, sin esos pájaros azules todo este riesgo y sacrifico será inútil." Dice Marcel. "El precio de las aves que llevamos en ese camión no se compara al que vale uno solo de esos guacamayos azules. Tienes que atraparlos a toda costa."

"No se escaparán." Piensa Nigel. "Además, sé el lugar al que pretenden ir esta noche…"

"Dentro de treinta minutos esta cosa horrible y fea estará vacía." Dice Marcel, refiriéndose a la favela en la que se escondían. "Si nos necesitas estaremos ya en la pista de aterrizaje. Lleva los dos guacamayos ahí. Nos vamos a las 00:00." Añade, dándole instrucciones a Nigel.

Nigel no responde, sino que se limita a irse por donde vino.

"Un rastro de migas de pan llevará a ese Blu a su perdición." Piensa Nigel con malicia.

Se echa a volar riendo con demencia, preparándose para capturar a su futura fuente de riqueza.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Blu y Perla**_

* * *

Blu puso la película y la disfrutaron juntos. Pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde viendo películas. Perla encontraba muy curioso todo lo relacionado con estas y continuaba preguntando constantemente a Blu.

El día se les hizo corto, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de irse al club de Nico y Pedro.

Blu estaba esperando fuera del centro de conservación, Perla se había ido a arreglarse un poco. Blu conocía poco sobre las hembras, pero todas compartían ese extraño gusto por arreglarse.

"Tarda mucho…" Piensa, mirando a la Luna, era de noche.

Puede ver como Tulio cerraba completamente el centro de conservación, saliendo con Linda. Ellos también iban a disfrutar del carnaval.

"No, ya se lo he dicho." Dice Blu, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. "Le prometo que ese era el lugar donde guardaban las aves."

"Vale, entiendo." Tulio respondía afirmativamente.

Tras un breve rato, cuelga el teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunta Linda, curiosa.

"La policía." Comenta Tulio. "Resulta que en el lugar en el que estuve no había nada, estaba vacio."

"Pero eso no es posible…"

"Lo sé." Dice Tulio. "Ellos dicen que se habrán largado ya o están a punto de largarse. Van a investigar todos los aeropuertos de Rio."

"Espero que los encuentren." Dice Linda.

Tulio asiente, compartía el enfado con Linda, los contrabandistas se merecían estar encerrados.

"¡Blu!" Escucha.

Blu se da la vuelta y descubre a Perla volando hacia él. Estaba preciosa.

"Vaya." Dice Blu, admirando a Perla. "Estás muy guapa…" Añade, con algo de timidez.

"Gracias." Dice, sonriendo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunta Blu.

"Por supuesto."

Vuelan por Rio. La ciudad de noche era preciosa, y más aún en época de carnaval. Daban pequeñas piruetas en el aire, disfrutando de su libertad.

"¿Cómo se habrá librado Rafa de su esposa y dieciocho hijos?" Se pregunta Blu.

"Quién sabe." Dice Perla, riendo levemente.

Tras veinte minutos de vuelo finalmente llegaron al club, y ahí los esperaban los tres, mirando con la boca abierta a la pareja.

"¡Hola!" Saludan ambos, aterrizando.

"¿Blu?" Pregunta Nico.

"¿Hm?"

"Acabas de volar." Dice Pedro, impresionado.

"¡Sorpresa!" Dice Blu, en tono juguetón.

La sorpresa de las tres aves cambia a alegría al enterarse de la nueva habilidad de Blu.

"¡Sabía que podías conseguirlo!" Rafa anima y abraza enérgicamente a Blu. "¡Te lo dije, está en tu genética!"

"Supongo que sí." Dice Blu, contagiado por la alegría de Rafael, quien no paraba de moverse.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" Pregunta Nico.

"Bueno…" Dice Blu, algo ruborizado. "Perla me besó y yo simplemente pude hacerlo."

Si de por sí Rafael, Nico y Pedro estaban felices por la hazaña de Blu, ahora estaban aún más.

"¿Significa eso que sois pareja?" Pregunta Rafael, abriendo sus alas y sonriendo.

"Se puede decir que estamos en proceso." Dice Perla, mirando de reojo a Blu con una mirada provocativa.

"¡Así me gusta!" Celebra Rafael. "Es el poder del carnaval."

"Hablando del carnaval, ¿nos vamos ya?" Pregunta Nico, impaciente.

"Sí, es hora." Dice Rafael.

Las cinco aves alzaron el vuelo y se pusieron en marcha al gran festival.

"¡Oye, Blu!" Llama Nico. "¿Has probado a usar el don ese mientras vuelas?"

"¡Y tanto!" Asegura Blu. "¡Perla puede decirte el resultado!" Añade, riéndose.

"Ja, ja, ja." Se ríe Perla, sarcásticamente. "Te olvidas de que yo gané."

El vacile de Blu no tarda en desaparecer cuando recuerda que, en efecto, perdió la carrera.

Tras diez minutos volando una vez más por la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro llegaron a su destino, el gran carnaval.

"Es enorme." Dice Blu, impresionado.

El lugar donde se celebra el carnaval era muy largo y grande. Había un largo pasillo con butacas a ambos lados. Por el pasillo pasarían las carrozas, bailarines y demás artistas, mientras que en las butacas las personas se sentarían a admirar el espectáculo. Faltaba muy poco para el carnaval, la gente ya estaba prácticamente sentada y preparada, entre ellos Tulio y Linda.

Nuestros cinco protagonistas se posaron en las barras que sostenían las butacas, encima de todo el mundo. Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor sitio para disfrutar del carnaval.

"Amigos, dadme un segundo." Dice Blu. "Voy a ir a saludar a Linda y Tulio." Añade, volando hacia ellos.

"Voy a aprovechar para saludar a un viejo amigo mío." Dice Rafael, viendo a un guacamayo rojo a unos cuantos metros.

Los minutos pasaron y Blu regresó a su posición original.

"Te ha tomado tu tiempo." Dice Perla, algo molesta.

"Perdona, es que Linda me ha informado sobre todo lo que ocurre." Dice Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunta Nico, quien no entendía nada.

"Los contrabandistas que nos secuestraron y el estúpido blanco." Dice Blu. "Esta noche al parecer se van de Rio."

"Esa es una gran noticia." Dice Perla.

"Sin duda." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

"Que bien que ese pájaro se va." Dice Pedro. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rafa?"

"Es cierto, ese pájaro fiestero se fue hace diez minutos." Dice Nico.

"Seguro que se ha entretenido buscando a su amigo." Dice Blu, entre risas. "Vamos a buscarlo."

"Sí, por favor." Dice Perla. "El carnaval está a punto de empezar."

Las cuatro aves si dividieron para buscar a Rafael por toda la pasarela metálica, en la que había cientos de aves, preparados para ver el carnaval.

"¡Rafa!" Grita Blu, llamando a Rafael. "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Disculpe…" Dice alguien, tocando a Blu.

"¿Eh?" Blu se da la vuelta para descubrir a un pequeño pájaro. "¡Hola, chiquitín!"

"¿P-Puede ayudarme?" Pregunta el polluelo. "Mi mamá se ha hecho daño y necesita ayuda." El pequeño estaba bastante nervioso y asustado.

"Claro, pequeño." Dice Blu, sonriendo. "¿Dónde se ha hecho daño tu mamá?"

El chiquitín azul llevó a Blu hacia la jungla detrás de las butacas, hacia un pequeño lago.

"Bueno, ¿y dónde está tu mamá?" Pregunta Blu, puesto que no veía a ninguna otra ave.

"Aquí…" Dice en voz baja, poniéndole un pañuelo en el pico, obligando a Blu a respirar su esencia.

"Otra vez no…" Es lo último que Blu puede decir antes de caer rendido ante el cloroformo.

"Nunca falla…" Logra escuchar antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

"¡Blu!"

Blu seguía inconsciente, Nico trataba de despertarlo.

"¡Blu, despierta!" Dice Nico, agresivo.

Blu no responde.

"¡Que despiertes!" Grita por última vez, dándola una bofetada.

"¡¿Eh?!" Blu se despierta sobresaltado por el golpe, parece ser la única manera de despertarlo.

"¡Blu!" Grita Nico, aliviado.

"¿Nico?" Pregunta Blu, confuso. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Algo malo ha ocurrido." Dice Nico, asustado. "Esa cacatúa los ha secuestrado a todos."

"¡¿Qué?!" La confusión de Blu desaparece al escuchar a Nico.

"Escucha, se los ha llevado a la pista de aviones cerca del carnaval." Dice Nico. "Pedro, Rafael y Perla, están todos ahí…"

"Ese maldito pájaro me ha dormido." Maldice Blu, enfadado, pues había sido engañado.

"Tienes que rescatarlos." Dice Nico. "Están a punto de abandonar la ciudad en avión…"

"Lo haré." Dice Blu, decidido. "¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso?"

"Seguí a la cacatúa sin que me viera." Informa Nico. "Tienen a todos metidos en jaulas…"

"Gracias, Nico." Dice Blu, enfadado. "Los salvaré."

Tras decir eso, Blu activa su don y se lanza al aire, volando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Espera…!" Trata de decir Nico, pero Blu ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo.

Blu agitaba sus alas con toda la fuerza que podía, cada segundo perdido era extremadamente valioso, podía ser la diferencia entre salvarlos o no.

Llegó en menos de treinta segundos, estaba relativamente cerca del lugar donde el carnaval estaba siendo celebrado. El don de Blu le permitió llegar muy rápido.

Justo antes de aterrizar desactiva su don. Un terrible dolor lo invade, haciéndolo tropezar y comenzar a rodar, pero recupera el equilibrio y corre hacia las jaulas amontonadas que estaban siendo cargadas en la parte trasera del avión.

Pudo ver a Rafael, Pedro y Perla agitando sus alas al ver a Blu. No había ningún humano, estaban todos cargando cajas dentro del avión.

Blu acelera el paso y se acerca a las jaulas, dispuesto a liberar a todos.

"¡Blu, dios mio!" Grita Rafael, aliviado. "¡Esto es peligroso!"

"¡Ya lo sé, Rafael, pero estoy aquí!" Grita Blu, acercándose a la jaula de Perla.

"¡No, Blu, no lo entiendes!" Trata de explicar Perla.

"¡¿El qué no entiendo?!" Pregunta Blu, confuso, mientras intentaba abrir la jaula. "Demonios, estas tienen un mecanismo más sofisticado…"

"¡No, Blu, es una trampa…!" Trata de advertir Perla.

"¿Una trampa?" Blu logra abrir la jaula de Perla, y acto seguido es golpeado en la cabeza, siendo empujado dentro de la jaula de Perla.

"¡Aah…!" Se queja Blu.

"Sabía que eras ingenuo, pero no tanto." Dice Nigel, quien había sorprendido a Blu.

"¡Suéltanos!" Grita Blu, molesto.

"Sí, claro…" Dice Nigel, sarcásticamente.

Rafael, Pedro y Perla miraban al suelo con desesperación.

"Me vais a hacer millonario…" Dice Nigel. "Nos vamos en quince minutos, decidle adiós a Rio…" Añade, riendo con malicia mientras se retiraba e iba adentro del avión.

"Lo siento…" Dice Blu, desanimado.

"No ha sido tu culpa…" Dice Perla, quién estaba al lado suyo. "Al menos estamos juntos."

Blu abraza a Perla. Ambos estaban asustados.

"Y pronto estaremos libres." Dice alguien, arriba de la jaula de Blu.

"¡Nico!" Gritan todos.

"¡Silencio!" Reclama el canario. "Si gritáis me van a oir…"

Nico se acerca a la primera jaula, la de Blu y Perla.

"Blu, ¿cómo abro esto?" Pregunta Nico, refiriéndose al cerrojo.

"Subes la parte derecha, giras esa especie de palanca a la izquierda y subes la otra parte." Dice Blu, dándole instrucciones a Nico.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nico pueda siquiera tocar la jaula, uno de los contrabandistas aparece.

"¡Vaya, que lindo canario!" Dice Marcel. "Los cinco dólares que vales me pagarán el café." Añade, metiendo a Nico en la misma jaula que Pedro.

Una vez más, todos miran al suelo decepcionados, pues estaban a punto de abandonar su hogar, secuestrados.

"Adiós, Rio…" Se despide Nico, triste.

"Adiós, Eva, no volveré a casa hoy…" Se despide Rafael.

Blu y Perla se mantenían callados, resignados y abatidos, esperando a que los cargaran encima del avión y abandonaran Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. He de decir que tuve que acortarlo porque quedó demasiado largo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre digo, si te gusta la comunidad únete como escritor o sigue leyendo los fics de los escritores actuales. Las reviews u observaciones son agradecidas.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Capítulo 13: El plan

**¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Estamos en la recta final de la historia.  
**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13 – El plan**_

* * *

'Es en los momentos de decisión cuando se forma tu destino.'

-Tony Robbins

El teléfono de Tulio comienza a sonar en su bolsillo. Tulio, inicialmente, no se percata, pero se acaba dando cuenta al sentir la vibración del móvil.

"¿Dígame?" Tulio responde a la llamada, tapándose su otro oído con intenciones de escuchar mejor lo que le querían decir.

"Hola, ¿Tulio Monteiro?" Pregunta alguien al otro lado de la línea.

"El mismo." Contesta Tulio. "¿Quién es?"

Linda, quien estaba sentada al lado de Tulio, disfrutando del carnaval, presta atención a la llamada.

"Le habla la Policía de Rio de Janeiro." Dice. "Hemos descubierto dónde están los contrabandistas."

"¡¿En serio?!" Pregunta Tulio, sobresaltado, levantándose de su asiento y provocando que todos lo miren. "¿Dónde?"

"En la pista de aviones cerca del carnaval." Dice el policía. "Nuestros agentes van lo más rápido que pueden, pero es probable que no lleguen a tiempo."

"¡Maldición!" Maldice Tulio, en voz alta.

"Tulio, ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunta Linda, algo preocupada.

Tulio alza la palma de la mano, indicándole a Linda que esperara.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pregunta Tulio.

"Nada, señor Monteiro." Dice. "Usted es un civil, es peligroso."

"¡Pero las aves…"

"Señor Monteiro, por favor, manténgase al margen." Dice. "Deje esto en manos de la policía, intentaremos llegar lo más rápido posible." Finaliza, cortando la llamada.

"Esto no se acaba aquí." Dice Tulio, levantándose de su asiento.

"Tulio, ¿puedes contarme qué demonios ocurre?" Pregunta Linda, algo molesta.

"Los contrabandistas están en la pista de aterrizaje al lado del carnaval. Están a punto de despegar." Informa Tulio. "La policía no llegará a tiempo, tenemos que impedir el vuelo."

"Pero ¿por qué?" Pregunta Linda. "Blu y Perla están a salvo."

"Sí, pero siguen teniendo muchas aves que necesitan ser rescatadas." Dice Tulio.

"En ese caso voy contigo." Dice Linda levantándose de su asiento, decidida.

"No, Linda, deberías quedarte aquí." Dice Tulio.

"¡No!" Se queja Linda. "Voy contigo, te guste o no."

"Demonios, de acuerdo, démonos prisa."

Tulio y Linda salen del recinto del carnaval y cogen el jeep de Tulio.

Tardan un par de minutos en llegar. La pista estaba vallada por rejas, por lo que Tulio acelera y las embista, derribando unas cuantas y entrando al recinto.

"¡Ahí están!" Señala Tulio a los contrabandistas. "¡Hay que detenerlos!"

"¡Tulio!" Llama Linda, sorprendida al examinar las aves. "¡¿Ese de ahí no es Blu?!"

Tulio mira con más detenimiento y se percata de dos manchas azules en una jaula que estaban siendo metidos en el avión.

"¡Son ellos!" Grita Tulio, histérico. "¡Demonios, ahora no tenemos opción!"

Tulio acelera, con claras intenciones de embestir a los dos contrabandistas cargando jaulas en el avión. Blu y Perla eran los últimos.

"¡Linda!" Grita Blu, viendo a Linda a lo lejos.

La cara de Perla se ilumina brevemente al ver sus posibles salvadores.

"¡Cargad a los guacamayos, rápido!" Ordena Marcel, quien estaba en en la cabina de piloto.

Ambos contrabandistas se apuraron e introdujeron la última jaula.

"¡Cierra la compuerta!" Ordena Armando.

Tipa obedece y presiona un botón rojo que comienza a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Tulio, acelera!" Grita Linda, viendo como el avión comenzaba a moverse.

"¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!"

La pista de aterrizaje era considerablemente grande, por lo que les tomaba mucho tiempo alcanzar al avión.

"¡Son muy rápidos!"

El jeep, debido a que Tulio lo había forzado al máximo, se detiene, echando humo por la parte delantera, probablemente por un sobrecalentamiento del motor.

"¡Nooo!" Linda baja del jeep y corre con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de perseguir a los contrabandistas, pero es muy lenta. El avión despega y comienza a perderse en el horizonte. "¡Nooooo!" Se echa al suelo y comienza a llorar.

Tulio, destrozado, acompaña a Linda en su pésame mientras observan como Blu y Perla son secuestrados y llevados fuera de Rio.

Al poco rato la policía llega a la pista y se acercan a comprobar si Tulio y Linda están bien.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Pregunta uno de los agentes, viendo como Tulio y Linda estaban tirados en el suelo, desolados.

"Que se han ido, eso es lo que ha ocurrido." Es lo único que Tulio dice.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta el policía, sin entender nada.

"Los contrabandistas se han ido en el avión." Dice Linda.

"Y se han llevado a los dos últimos ejemplos de una especie..." Dice Tulio.

Los policías se miran preocupados.

"Escuche, esos contrabandistas no irán a ningún lado." Dice el agente, tratando de tranquilizarlos. "Los rastrearemos vía satélite y los encontraremos."

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Tulio, esperanzado.

"Se lo prometemos." Dice. "Si tan valiosos son esas dos aves lo localizaremos enseguida, e iremos a por ellos."

Linda, aunque más tranquila, no puede evitar sentirse mal y apenada por haberse separado de su amigo una vez más.

* * *

Blu, Perla y sus amigos se encontraban en la bodega del avión. Observaban resentidos al suelo mientras sentían como se elevaban por los cielos. La bodega estaba bien iluminada por un foco en el centro del techo de la bodega.

Nigel abre la puerta que conecta la cabina de piloto con la bodega, y entra, caminando con lentitud, sonriendo.

Todos miran con desprecio a la cacatúa.

"Me vais a hacer de oro…" Murmura Nigel.

"Cómo." Escucha.

"¿Hm?" Nigel se gira para ver al que dice eso.

"¿Cómo?" Era Blu, lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio.

Nigel comprende su pregunta. "Fue fácil, os separé y fui secuestrando uno por uno. Después contrate a un enano de esos para que fingiera ser un niño." Dice.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Pregunta Perla.

Nigel solo puede reírse. "Claramente no os dais cuenta de lo mucho que costáis." Dice, acercándose a la jaula de Blu y Perla. "Valéis cientos de miles de dólares."

Nigel estaba a punto de irse.

"Espera." Dice Perla. "Al menos dinos adónde vamos."

"Tú, chica bonita." Dice, señalando a Perla. "Vas a la casa de un millonario en Japón que colecciona animales muertos. Probablemente te diseque o algo por el estilo."

Perla se estremece, estaba asustada.

"Y tú, Bluito." Dice, señalando a Blu. "Se supone que vas a Europa, concretamente a Francia."

Blu se mantiene callado.

"Pero con esa habilidad que tienes tan curiosa conseguiré convencer a Marcel de llevarte a algún laboratorio, para que te diseccionen y experimenten contigo." Dice, frío.

Blu no se estremece, no se siente amenazado por Nigel.

Nigel no dice nada más y se retira, volviendo a la cabina de pilotos.

"¿Blu?" Pregunta Perla.

"Dime." Responde.

"¿Qué es disecar?" Pregunta.

Blu traga saliva. "Es matar a un animal y mantenerlo como si estuviera vivo."

"¿Eso me van a hacer a mí?" Pregunta, asustada.

"No lo sé…" Responde con sinceridad Blu.

Blu comienza a observar a su alrededor. La bodega era bastante grande, pero debido al alto número de jaulas y cajas era bastante pequeño. Comprueba su jaula, el cerrojo sigue siendo el mismo, los muy idiotas se habían olvidado de reforzarlo.

Empieza a trazar un plan.

"Blu..." Llama Perla.

Blu se da la vuelta, viendo a Perla lagrimeando.

"Sácanos de aquí, por favor..." Dice, abrazando a Blu a punto de llorar. "No quiero que me maten, no quiero que me hagan nada, quiero ser libre de nuevo."

"¿Acaso lo dudas?" Dice Blu, correspondiendo el abrazo de Perla. "Os sacaré a todos de aquí y me aseguraré de acabar con esa cacatúa de una vez por todas."

Perla afloja su abrazo, más tranquila.

"Blu, ¿qué haces?" Pregunta Perla, que observaba como Blu miraba para todos lados.

"Planear nuestro escape." Dice Blu. "Rafael…" Susurra Blu, llamando a Rafael, quien se encontraba en la jaula al lado de la de Blu.

"Dime." Dice, desanimado.

"Tengo un plan. Necesito que vosotros tres prestéis atención." Dice Blu.

Nico, Pedro y Rafael abandonan sus caras deprimidas y prestan atención.

"Vamos a hacer lo siguiente." Blu comienza a explicar. "Voy a abrir la jaula, voy a liberar a todas las aves y entonces abriré la compuerta con ese botón rojo de ahí." Dice, señalando el botón.

"¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en este plan?" Pregunta Nico.

"Mucho. En primer lugar, necesito que me ayudéis a abrir las jaulas." Dice Blu. "Sé que no sabéis, pero os enseñaré."

"¿Y yo?" Pregunta Perla. "¿Qué hago yo?"

"Tú ayudaras a liberar aves con ellos." Dice Blu, refiriéndose a Rafael, Nico y Pedro. "Cuando abra la compuerta quiero que tiréis el mayor número de jaulas que podáis al océano."

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" Pregunta Rafael.

"Tiene relación con la tercera parte del plan." Dice Blu. "Vamos a intentar redirigir el avión de vuelta a Rio, y para no tener complicaciones con las jaulas las tiramos."

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a mover esta cosa?" Pregunta Pedro, refiriéndose al avión.

Blu sonríe, casi riéndose. "Vosotros tres lo pilotaréis."

Todos miran a Blu, pensarían que era una broma de no ser por el rostro serio de Blu.

"No tenemos ni idea de como manejar una cosa de esas, Blu." Dice Rafael.

"Además, los humanos esos siguen dentro." Remarca Nico.

"¿Veis eso?" Pregunta Blu, señalando un pañuelo en una esquina de la sala en la que se encontraban.

Todos asienten.

"Es cloroformo. Pásalo por la nariz de alguien y caerán inconscientes por un buen rato." Dice Blu.

"Vale, podemos neutralizar a los humanos." Dice Perla. "Pero ¿cómo vamos a pilotar el avión si no tenemos ni idea?"

"Nunca he pilotado uno." Dice Blu. "Pero sé que tiene como una especie de volante que lo mueve. Simplemente giradlo hasta que el avión vuelva de donde vino."

"No creo que sea tan fácil pilotar un avión." Responde sincero Rafael. "Pero tampoco es que tengamos otra opción."

"Exacto, hay que arriesgarse." Dice Blu.

"Oye, ¿y qué hacemos con Nigel?" Pregunta Nico.

"Lo dejaré inconsciente." Dice Blu. "Voy a pegarle lo más fuerte que pueda."

"Dale una paliza por mí." Dice Perla, abrazando por un momento a Blu.

"Ten por seguro que lo haré." Dice Blu, mirando a Perla a los ojos. "Por ti y por todos."

"Vale, ¿nos enseñas cómo abrir las jaulas?" Pregunta Rafael.

"Sí, prestad atención." Dice Blu. "Aunque Nico ya sabe."

Blu les explica a las cuatro aves cómo abrir las jaulas. Aprenden con facilidad, ya que las jaulas eran bastante simples y estaban en mal estado. Practicaron el abrir y cerrar las jaulas con su propia jaula.

"Y…" Murmura Pedro, mientras intentaba abrir su jaula. "¡Listo, lo conseguí!" Añade, contento.

"Perfecto, creo que es hora de ejecutar nuestro plan." Dice Blu.

"Deberíamos repasarlo." Dice Nico. "Porque yo, sinceramente, ya ni me acuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer." Añade, sonriendo tontamente.

Blu asiente, y comienza a explicar el plan. "Cuando abramos las jaulas, vosotros cuatro liberareis a todas las aves, no olvidéis de decirles que se mantengan callados para que no nos descubran."

Todos asienten, atentos.

"Después, yo abriré la compuerta y vosotros empujareis todas las jaulas que podáis fuera del avión."

Una vez más, todos asienten.

"En ese momento lo más probable es que nos descubran, por lo que Rafa, Nico o Pedro, tendréis que coger el pañuelo y esconderos hasta que los humanos vengan a por nosotros. Una vez que aparezcan ponedles el pañuelo en la boca o nariz y se quedaran dormidos."

"Lo conseguiremos." Dice Pedro, entusiasmado.

"Mientras yo me encargo de Nigel, entrad a la cabina y redirigid el avión para llevarlo de vuelta a Rio."

"Vale." Dice Perla. "Pero ten en cuenta que es muy probable que algo salga mal, no tenemos ni idea de pilotar las cosas estas."

"Simplemente necesito que giréis el avión." Dice Blu. "Cuando acabe con Nigel os ayudaré." Finaliza Blu.

Nadie responde.

"¿Todo el mundo sabe que hacer?" Pregunta Blu.

"Sí." Dicen todos.

"Perfecto, vamos a ello." Dice Blu. "¡Comenzamos!" Ordena.

Con la orden de Blu, su plan se empieza a llevar a cabo y todo el mundo sigue sus instrucciones. El momento más importante de sus vidas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Vale, hasta aquí todo. Sé que ha sido algo corto, pero al fin y al cabo son los preparativos de la batalla final. Como compensación subiré el primer capítulo de esta historia rehecho.**

 **Como siempre digo, cualquier observación o crítica es apreciada, y únete a la comunidad como escritor o lector activo si aún no lo has hecho.**

 **Nada más por mi parte. Un saludo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Enfrentamiento I

**¡Hola! La demora ha merecido la pena, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. La razón por la cual me ha tomado, literalmente, el doble de tiempo, es debido a que necesitaba tiempo para pulir el capítulo, espero que lo comprendáis.**

 **Además, he rehecho el capítulo uno de esta historia. Si aún no lo habéis hecho, recomiendo ir a releerlo porque ha cambiado bastante.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, podéis comenzar la lectura.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14 – Enfrentamiento I**_

* * *

 _'El valor no es la ausencia de miedo, sino el conocimiento de que hay algo más importante que el miedo.'_

 _-Anónimo_

El plan de Blu comienza. Rafael y Blu abren sus respectivas jaulas y las cinco aves salen, dirigiéndose al centro de la bodega.

"Vamos a ello." Ordena Blu, los demás asienten con la cabeza.

Todo el mundo se distribuye por la bodega, abriendo jaulas y liberando a una gran multitud de aves.

"No hagáis ruido y esperad junto a la gran puerta." Dice Rafael, en voz baja, mientras liberaba a una pareja de guacamayos verdes.

"Gracias, amigo." Agradece el macho.

Durante los próximos cinco minutos los cinco heroes liberaron a todas las aves de sus jaulas.

"¿Están todos?" Pregunta Blu, reuniéndose con sus amigos.

"Creo que no falta nadie." Asegura Perla.

Blu asiente y vuela hacia el botón rojo que abre la compuerta de la bodega.

"Atendedme todos." Pide Blu en voz baja, las aves que estaban cuchicheando y hablando entre ellas se callan para escuchar a Blu. "Cuando abra la compuerta quiero que vayáis al trozo de tierra más próximo a vosotros."

La multitud de aves asiente en silencio, a excepción de una.

"¿No podemos volver a Rio?" Pregunta esta.

"Ahora mismo estamos muy lejos de Rio. Si intentáis volver de un viaje a Rio os agotaréis y caeréis al agua."

"Vale." Responde quien había preguntado.

"¿Todo el mundo lo ha entendido?" Pregunta Blu.

Las aves asienten y Blu se prepara para presionar el botón.

Mientras tanto, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Perla se encontraban en posición, listos para arrojar jaulas al océano en cuanto la puerta se abriera.

Perla da el visto bueno alzando el ala. Blu, tras asentir con la cabeza, presiona el botón.

Un fuerte ruido se apodera de la bodega, era la compuerta abriéndose. En cuestión de segundos, una poderosa ráfaga de viento invade el lugar.

"¡Vamos, volad!" Ordena Blu. "¡Sois libres!"

Todas las aves obedecen a Blu y salen del avión mientras alababan a Blu y a sus amigos.

"¡Ahora, chicos!"

Las cuatro aves comienzan a empujar jaulas con intención de tirarlas al océano.

"¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?!" Escucha Blu de la cabina de piloto.

"¡Esos malditos guacamayos azules han abierto la bodega!"

"¡Nico, Pedro, Rafael, el pañuelo!" Grita Blu, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Todas las aves dejan de lanzar jaulas. Habían lanzado unas cuantas, pero la bodega seguía teniendo varias de ellas. Rafael recoge el pañuelo con cloroformo y se pega a la pared, esperando a que los humanos atraviesen la puerta.

"Tranquilo, Nigel, esos dos lo tienen controlado." Dice Marcel, viendo que Nigel quería ir a por Blu y Perla.

Armando y Tipa abren la puerta y la atraviesan, viendo a Blu.

"¡Ahí estas!" Grita Armando. "¡Ven aquí!"

Tras decir eso, Armando se lanza impulsivamente a por Blu, pero no le da tiempo, ya que Rafael salta y le coloca el pañuelo en la boca, provocando que cayese al suelo.

"¡Armando!" Grita Tipa, agarrando a Armando, que se había quedado dormido y estaba en peligro de caer del avión.

"¡Hola!" Saluda Pedro, quien aparece repentinamente en la cara de Tipa, poniéndolo el mismo pañuelo en la cara.

"¡¿Qué…?!" No puede terminar la frase cuando cae inconsciente de igual manera.

"¡Blu, apártate!" Grita Perla, advirtiendo a Blu.

Tipa y Armando iban a caer del avión y con ello iban a aplastar a Blu. Afortunadamente, Blu logra saltar y apartarse.

Tipa y Armando, inconscientes, caen al océano.

"¡¿Estarán bien?!" Pregunta Perla, asomándose, algo preocupada por las vidas de los dos contrabandistas.

"Eh, creo que sí." Dice Blu, inseguro. "La corriente los llevará a una playa, supongo."

A decir verdad, Blu no sabía si acababa de matar a dos hombres.

"Como sea, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunta Rafael.

"¡Nada!" Grita alguien detrás suya, enfurecido.

Rafael se da la vuelta para descubrir a un Nigel enfadado.

"Seguid el plan, yo me encargo de él." Dice Blu, adoptando un tono serio.

Perla y los demás esperan en un lado de la bodega, esperando a que Blu derrotara a Nigel.

Estaban enfrentados, a pocos metros.

"Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho." Dice Blu, caminando lentamente hacia Nigel.

Nigel frunce el ceño y maldice en voz baja al ver como Blu activaba su don conforme caminaba.

"¡Vamos, Blu!" Anima Perla. "¡Dale una paliza a ese cretino!"

"No volveré a perder, Blu…" Murmura Nigel, lanzándose contra él.

Nigel trata de embestir a Blu, pero él simplemente detiene su placaje con las alas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Blu, sarcástico a la vez que enfadado. "¿Ya no te ríes tanto?"

Nigel mira enfurecido a Blu, le da una patada en la cara. Blu recibe el impacto pero no reacciona de ningún modo, la patada había sido indolorida, inútil, como darle una patada a una roca.

"Me toca…" Dice Blu, dándole una patada en el estómago a Nigel, mandándolo a volar contra la pared de la bodega.

"¡Aah!" Se queja Nigel, mientras chocaba con la pared. La fuerza del impacto había dejado una marca en el metal de la pared.

"¡Ahora!" Ordena Blu.

Perla y los demás entran en la cabina de piloto.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Se pregunta sorprendido Marcel, al ver a las cuatro aves arremetiendo contra él. "¡Dejadme en paz!"  
Intenta deshacerse de ellas, pero Perla le coloca el pañuelo en la cara, haciendo que se durmiera.

"Dejadlo en la esquina del avión." Ordena Perla.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Pedro, Nico y Rafael logran tirar a Marcel del asiento, haciendo que este caiga totalmente inconsciente en la esquina de la cabina de piloto.

"Bien, toca la parte divertida." Dice Pedro, emocionado.

"Voy a avisar a Blu." Dice Perla. "Por favor, no estrelléis esta cosa."

Rafael, quien toma control del timón, asiente con una sonrisa sarcástica. Perla va a través de la puerta y ve a Blu.

"Blu, ya estamos tomando el control del avión, cambiaremos de dirección en cuanto aprendan a pilotar eso." Dice Perla en un tono chistoso.

"Bien." Dice Blu, atento de Nigel.

Perla se retira y vuelve a ayudar a los demás a controlar el avión.

"Demonios, esto tiene muchos botones." Dice Nico, impresionado al ver la mesa de controles.

"Blu nos dijo que moviésemos esto." Dice Rafael, señalando lo que tenía bajo sus patas, el timón del avión.

"Vale, no puede ser tan complicado." Dice Perla, optimista.

Mientras tanto, con Blu, Nigel se levanta y comienza a reírse.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Pregunta Blu, molesto. "¿Es que te gusta que te den palizas?"

Nigel se estabiliza y camina un poco, hasta quedar en frente de Blu, aunque separados por unos cuantos metros. Estaban en la misma posición de antes, sólo que ahora Blu protegía la entrada a la cabina donde Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro trataban de cambiar el rumbo del avión.

"Estoy feliz, Blu." Dice Nigel, mostrando con su ala derecha un vial de cristal vacío. "¿Reconoces esto?"

"¿Qué es…?" Blu deja de hablar cuando se percata de lo que es. "Eso es un vial de sangre."

"Correcto, mi estimado amigo." Dice Nigel, girando el vial, mostrando una pequeña etiqueta. "¿Sabes de quién es?"

A Blu se le hiela la sangre al leer la etiqueta. 'Blu' es lo que ponía.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Tulio, antes de irse, recordó el dial de sangre y fue a la ventana a recogerlo, pero no lo encontró.

"Oh, genial." Dice Tulio. "¡Javi! ¿Dónde has puesto el dial de sangre de Blu?" Añade, entrando al laboratorio

* * *

"El otro científico no lo tenía…" Dice Blu, sorprendido.

"Me alegro de que te hayas percatado, no eres tan tonto como creía." Dice Nigel, aún sonriendo.

"¿Qué has hecho con mi sangre?" Pregunta Blu.

Nigel alza su ala izquierda, mostrando una pequeña herida en forma circular, era muy reciente, de hace menos de treinta minutos.

"¡¿Te has inyectado mi sangre?!" Pregunta Blu, alterado. "¡Idiota, eso puede matarte si no es compatible!"

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" Se vuelve a reir Nigel, con fuerza. "Me alegro mucho de haber aprendido tantas cosas de los humanos. Una de ellas saber los diferentes grupos de sangre…"

Blu se mantiene callado.

"0- Blu, esa es tu sangre." Dice Nigel, arrojando el dial por la compuerta abierta del avión. "¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"No." Dice Blu, viendo al dial caer al océano.

"Significa que tu sangre es compatible con todas las demás…" Dice Nigel.

"¿Por qué te has inyectado mi sangre?" Pregunta Blu.

"También escuche tu conversación con ese humano patético. Sé lo que hay en tu sangre, Blu. Sé que eso te da esas asombrosas habilidades."

A Blu se le hiela la sangre, sabe lo que Nigel había tramado.

"Esa herida es reciente." Menciona Blu. "Hace cuanto te inyectaste mi sangre, ¿veinte minutos? ¿treinta?"

"Justo antes de que el avión despegara…" Dice, cerrando el ala, escondiendo su herida.

"Estás loco, te has arriesgado a algo que ni siquiera funcionará." Dice Blu, tratando de ser optimista.

"Sí, sí, ha sido un riesgo, un gran riesgo." Dice Nigel. "Pero ¿sabes qué? Ha merecido la pena."

Entonces, Blu recuerda las jaulas, la carencia de seguridad en ellas. "Tú nos permitiste indirectamente escapar." Dice Blu, asombrado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Repite Nigel. "Porque quiero machacarte, Blu. Me dan igual mis compañeros, me da igual el dinero. Demonios, ni siquiera lo necesito, simplemente adoro hacer sufrir a las aves. Y ahora te quiero hacer sufrir a ti." Añade, diciendo lo último en un tono siniestro.

"Te voy a dar una paliza que te va a dejar inconsciente." Dice Blu, agresivo.

"Ya veremos…"

Nigel cierra los ojos y se concentra. Blu sabe lo que está ocurriendo, sabe la cruel realidad, la batalla más dura de toda su vida le espera.

"Vas a pagar caro todo lo que has hecho." Dice Nigel, abriendo los ojos.

Sus ojos eran azules. El color de sus plumas había pasado de ser un gris sucio a un blanco brillante.

"No puede ser…" Dice Blu, impresionado al ver a Nigel, su enemigo, usando su propio don.

"Claro que sí…" Dice Nigel, mirando a Blu con malicia.

Entonces, el avión comienza a tambalearse. Blu se ve forzado a activar su don para mantener el equilibrio. Nigel mantiene el equilibrio sin problemas, manteniendo su mirada fija en Blu.

"¡Blu, lo estamos consiguiendo!" Informa Perla a través de gritos. "¡Cambiamos el avión de rumbo!"

Nigel maldice enfadado. "¡Ni se os ocurre cambiar el destino de este avión!" Dice, a punto de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cabina.

"Si quieres llegar tendrás que pasar por encima de mí." Dice Blu, alzando el ala, bloqueando el camino a la cabina.

"Con gusto." Dice Nigel, crujiendo sus músculos y huesos antes de comenzar a pelear.

"Pero antes, será mejor tener algo más de intimidad." Dice Nigel, volando hacia el botón rojo y pulsándolo, haciendo que la compuerta se cerrase.

Ambos se preparan para pelear, la pelea más dura de Blu estaba por comenzar.

Blu es el primero en atacar. Con fiereza, Blu salta con intencion de darle una patada de frente a Nigel. Sin embargo, este bloquea la patada con sus alas, a modo de escudo. Al momento del choque, se siente la potencia por ambas partes.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta Nigel, aguantando la pata de Blu, quien seguía ejerciendo presión.

Blu retrocede dando una voltereta, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver las habilidades de Nigel.

Es el turno de Nigel. Corre hacia Blu con su ala alzada. Blu imita el movimiento de Nigel y coloca sus alas en posición de escudo. Sin embargo, Nigel hace una rápida finta, colocándose detrás de Blu antes de que este siquiera pudiera darse cuenta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita sorprendido Blu, dándose la vuelta.

Sin embargo, Nigel es más rápido que Blu y le asesta un golpe con su pata en la cara.

"¡Aaah!" Se queja Blu, siendo empujado por la fuerza bruta de Nigel.

Se toca la mejilla con su ala, el golpe le había dolido mucho. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba un golpe mientras usaba su don.

"No te distraigas..." Susurra Nigel, quien estaba volando a alta velocidad en frente de Blu y pretendía darle un arañazo en la cara.

Blu abre los ojos sorprendido y asustado, logra esquivar el ataque de Nigel moviéndose a la derecha, aunque le roza la misma mejilla en la que recibió el golpe momentos antes, ocasionándole un pequeño corte.

Nigel se detiene y gira para ver a Blu. Blu vuelve a arremeter contra Nigel con intencion de realizar un movimiento similar a antes; darle una patada lateral en la cara. La velocidad de Blu, si bien era muy alta, era alcanzable para Nigel.

"Eres idiota si crees que funcionará." Piensa Nigel, cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara con su ala, preparándose para otro impacto.

Blu, justo antes de que la patada impacta, da un rápido impulso con sus alas, moviéndose a la izquierda, donde tenía el flanco descubierto de Nigel.

Nigel abre sus ojos sorprendido justo antes de recibir la patada por parte de Blu, que le da de lleno en la cara y lo desplaza levemente.

"¡¿Qué te parece?!" Pregunta Blu, agitado.

Nigel no responde, arruga su cara enfadado. La pelea sigue.

Nigel corre hacia Blu dándole un cabezazo que Blu apenas logra bloquear con sus alas. El ataque no cesa ahí, Nigel salta a la pared y se impulsa desde la pared para aterrizar detrás de Blu en un instante, golpeando su espalda con sus garras descubiertas. Blu intenta saltar, adolorido, pero Nigel le asesta un último golpe en la cara que impide que Blu retroceda sin complicaciones. Rueda por el suelo aturdido, hasta que recobra el sentido y usa sus garras para frenar el movimiento, clavándolas en el suelo de metal. Tras frenar, se levanta con dificultad.

"Aah..." Se queja en voz baja, Nigel le había causado un gran corte en la espalda. "Maldición." Añade al ver la sangre que tenía en el ala tras tocarse la espalda.

Blu mira con odio a Nigel, quien lo mira con rabia y furia. Ambos saltan, continuando el combate.

"¡Blu! ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunta Perla, al ver que Blu no informaba de la situación.

Iba a asomarse por la puerta, pero Blu atraviesa la puerta, chocándose contra el panel de control del avión.

"Este desgraciado es muy fuerte..." Dice Blu con pesadez, separándose del panel de control, que ahora poseía un hueco con forma de guacamayo estrellado.

"¡Blu!" Grita Perla, preocupada. "¡¿Estás bien?!" Añade, acercándose a él y ayudándolo a seguir en pie.

"Estoy bien." Dice Blu, respirando agitadamente. "Nigel está usando mi don." Añade, removiendo el abrazo de Perla y manteniéndose por sí sólo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritan las cuatro aves. "¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Pregunta Perla.

"Se ha inyectado la sangre que me sacaron en el laboratorio, Perla." Dice Blu, quién continuaba jadeando. "Eso le ha dado mis poderes..." Añade con pesimismo, se sentía culpable.

"¿Crees que puedes entretenerlo hasta que lleguemos a Rio?" Pregunta Rafael, preocupado.

"Lo intentaré." Dice Blu, avanzando lentamente hasta la puerta. "Pero es muy fuerte, más que yo."

Nico y Pedro se miran, tragando saliva con preocupación.

"Suerte..." Dice Perla, tratando de darle ánimos.

Blu la mira a los ojos por última vez antes de volver a la batalla, regalándole una sonrisa.

Blu descubre a Nigel en frente suyo. Salta a por él, intentando darle una patada voladora. Nigel, con velocidad, se agacha para esquivar el ataque y agarra con sus alas la pata de Blu. Nigel comienza a dar vueltas con rapidez a Blu.

"¡Gagh!" Se queja Blu, siendo girado con fuerza.

"¡Toma esto!" Grita Nigel, soltando a Blu.

Blu es arrojado a la pared de la bodega, aunque no choca con la pared, puesto que recupera el sentido y amortigua el impacto con sus patas para no chocarse, saltando de vuelta a por Nigel, quien da un corto salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Blu. Ambos retroceden.

"Todo era así de simple..." Dice Nigel, sonriendo con malicia. "Sin esos poderes tuyos, o en igualdad de condiciones, no eres nada." Añade, caminando lentamente en dirección a Blu.

"Ya lo veremos." Dice Blu, concentrado, mientras imitaba a Nigel, caminando con lentitud hacia él.

Ambos saltan y chocan sus cuerpos en el aire. Blu sale disparado hacia el suelo, perdiendo la confrontación.

Blu se levanta rápidamente y ataca a Nigel con sus garras descubiertas. Nigel no logra esquivar el ataque por completo, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla, cerca del ojo.

"¡Maldito seas!" Se queja Nigel.

Nigel arremete contra Blu con una ráfaga de aletazos. Blu los esquiva con dificultad. Tras el último aletazo de Nigel, da un rápido giro y golpea a Blu con su pata en el estómago, haciendo que retroceda adolorido.

Nigel aprovecha y lo ataca con su ala derecha, apuntando a la cara. Blu desliza la cabeza levemente y esquiva el aletazo de Nigel, asestándole un cabezazo a Nigel que le da de lleno y lo deja aturdido. Blu aprovecha el aturdimiento y le asesta un combo de golpes con sus garras y alas a bocajarro, dándole de lleno en cada ataque. Nigel intenta defenderse pero es demasiado tarde, la secuencia de golpes de Blu lo había pillado de lleno y le era imposible bloquear sus ataques. Blu termina la secuencia de golpes con una patada ascendente con voltereta hacia atrás de Blu. Nigel sale disparado hacia un grupo de jaulas apiladas, estrellándose justo en la que estaba en medio, haciendo que todas las jaulas por encima cayeran sobre Nigel.

"A ver que te parece eso..." Murmura Blu, respirando con agitación, cansado y herido.

Las jaulas salen despedidas por los aires en dirección a Blu. Logra esquivarlas con agilidad, pero Nigel aprovecha la distracción de las jaulas, volando hacia Blu y dándole una fuerte patada en la cara, derribando a Blu. Nigel aprovecha que Blu está en el suelo y agarra su pata.

"¡Eso me ha dolido!" Grita Nigel, escupiendo algo de sangre.

Nigel agita a Blu como un látigo y lo estrella contra el suelo repetidas veces. En una de estas, Blu logra detener el impacto con sus alas.

"Grr..." Murmura Blu, luchando contra la fuerza de Nigel.

Blu no aguanta más y deja de hacer fuerza, pero le da un golpe con el talón de su pata derecha en las costillas a Nigel.

"¡Gagh!" Se queja Nigel.

Blu gira su cuerpo y le da otra patada en las costillas con su pata derecha, derribando a Nigel y estrellándolo contra la pared de la bodega. Blu retrocede rápidamente y se coloca en posición defensiva. Estaba muy herido por todo el cuerpo.

Nigel se levanta y se coloca en frente de Blu. Ambos estaban cansados y heridos, aunque Blu estaba mucho peor.

Ambos se preparan para continuar el combate.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Supongo que no esperabais a Nigel capaz de usar el don de Blu, ¿eh?**

 **El siguiente capítulo, por razones similares a este, tardara el doble de tiempo en llegar, así tengo más tiempo para pulirlo y describir a la perfección lo que ocurre.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y como siempre digo las observaciones o críticas se aprecian bastante.**

 **Y si no formas parte de nuestra comunidad en español puedes empezar ahora como escritor o simplemente leyendo fics e impulsándonos a continuar.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Enfrentamiento II

**¡Hola! Quiero que sepáis que con el anterior capítulo llegamos a las mil visitas en el fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15 – Enfrentamiento II**_

* * *

 _'Un poco más de persistencia, un poco más de esfuerzo, y lo que parecía irremediablemente un fracaso puede convertirse en un éxito glorioso.'_

 _-Elbert Hubbard_

"Aún asi, todo hay que decirlo, Blu." Dice Nigel. "Este don tuyo es asombroso."

Blu se enfada. "¡No te pertenece!" Grita, poniéndose en posición de ataque. "¡Es mío!"

Tras decir esto, Blu salta a atacar a Nigel. Nigel desplaza su parte superior del cuerpo hacia un lado, esquivando la patada de Blu. Sin embargo, en el aire, Blu cambia el rumbo de su pata, convirtiendo el ataque en una patada giratoria que da de lleno en la cara, empujando levemente a Nigel. Sin embargo, Nigel no cede y devuelve la patada, haciendo que Blu salga disparado en dirección contraria a Nigel.

Blu gira su cabeza para mirar a Nigel. Nigel hace lo mismo. Se miran con odio y vuelven a la carga. Nigel es el primero en atacar, volando hacia Blu con sus alas preparadas para atacarlo.

Blu da una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Nigel. Nigel mira molesto a Blu y lo vuelve a atacar con el mismo movimiento. Blu, con sus alas, desvía las alas de Nigel y, con sus patas a modo de gancho, agarra el cuello de Nigel y estrella su cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡¿Eso es todo?!" Pregunta Blu, sobresaltado, viendo a Nigel, quien estaba en el suelo, atrapado bajo las garras de Blu.

En ese momento, Perla, Nico y Pedro se asoman por la puerta, curiosos del desarrollo de la pelea. Al ver a Blu sometiendo a Nigel sonrieron.

"¡Así se hace, Blu!" Grita Pedro, enérgico.

"¡No, me, subestimes!" Grita Nigel, lentamente, mientras se libra del agarre de Blu y golpea, con el ala derecha y con todas sus fuerzas, su cara.

"¡Aah!" Chilla Blu tras recibir el fuerte golpe.

"¡Blu!" Grita Perla, preocupada.

Blu recupera el aliento y usa una de las jaulas que seguían en la bodega para impulsarse y volver a por Nigel.

"¡Idiota!" Insulta Nigel, viendo el ataque de Blu.

El doble aletazo de Blu no impacta en Nigel, pues se tira al suelo de espaldas para esquivarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita alertado Blu.

Nigel pone sus dos patas en el estómago de Blu, y usa sus alas para saltar atrás patea el estómago de Blu mientras se impulsa hacia atrás. Blu cae al suelo sin aire por la patada, mientras que Nigel, con el impulso, y con ayuda de sus alas, alcanza el botón rojo que abre la compuerta.

Blu es incapaz de moverse con totalidad por la terrible patada. Nigel agarra con sus alas a Blu y lo lanza hacia el vacío.

"¡Adiós, Blu!" Grita Nigel, arrojando a Blu.

"¡No!" Grita Nico, desesperado, viendo como Blu caía al océano. "Espera, ¡puede volar!" Añade, cambiando su expresión facial a una más alegre.

"Pero Nico, viene a por nosotros." Dice Perla, asustada, señalando con su ala a Nigel, quien caminaba lentamente en dirección a la cabina.

"Oh, dios." Murmura Pedro. "¡Rafa, mueve la cosa esta o algo, viene a por nosotros!"

"¡¿Cómo demonios sugieres que haga eso?!" Pregunta Rafael, histérico.

"¡Y yo que sé!" Responde Pedro. "¡Mueve la cosa esa con la que pilotas!"

Rafael asiente y comienza a mover alocadamente el timón. La consecuencias se perciben de inmediato con temblores y turbulencias por todo el avión, que desequilibraban a todo el mundo.

"¡Aaah!" Grita Perla, mientras rodaba por el suelo y se golpeaba todo el cuerpo por las turbulencias.

"¡Malditos pajarracos desgraciados!" Maldice Nigel, luchando por mantener el equilibrio en el avión.

"¡Rafael, para!" Pide Perla, quien estaba adolorida en la esquina de la cabina de piloto, justo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Marcel. "Nos estás matando a nosotros, no a él."

Rafael se gira para mirar a Perla, desorientado. "Sabes, creo que tienes razón." Dice, agitando la cabeza.

"Chicos, sigue viniendo…" Dice Pedro, asustado, mientras señalaba a Nigel, que seguía caminando a la cabina.

* * *

Blu cae del avión, aún afectado por la poderosa patada de Nigel.

"Ah…" Se queja Blu.

Blu observaba al avión alejarse mientras caía al océano, cierra los ojos, dándose por vencido.

"Bueno, he tenido una buena vida…" Murmura Blu.

Se pone a pensar sobre su situación actual. Se encontraba cayendo al océano, muy afectado por una patada en el estómago y cansado por la larga pelea. Además, el avión volaba muy rápido, mucho más rápido que Blu, incluso con su don. Estaba perdido. E incluso si lograba volver, Nigel era más fuerte que él.

"Lo siento, Perla…" Piensa.

Abre los ojos por última vez, mirando como el avión se alejaba de él.

"Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?" Piensa. "No puedo rendirme ahora, ¡Perla me necesita!"

Con mucho esfuerzo, Blu despliega las alas para mantenerse en el aire.

"Dios, estoy más herido de lo que pensaba." Se percata del dolor que siente en las alas al abrirlas. "Pero no es tiempo de lloriquear…"

Blu comienza a volar. Estaba mareado y muy cansado, pero saca las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"¡Lo conseguiré!" Grita, decidido. "¡No perderé, no ahora que he llegado tan lejos!"

Blu comienza a volar con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al avión. Estaba exhausto, sus huesos se estremecían, pero continuaba, no se daba por vencido.

* * *

"Bueno, pajarita." Dice Nigel, con una maliciosa sonrisa. "Aquí es donde mueres." Añade, mostrando sus afiladas garras.

Perla mira con terror a Nigel, caminando hacia atrás, retrasando lo inevitable.

"¡N-No te acerques más!" Amenaza con miedo Pedro.

Nigel se ríe con desgana. "¿Y qué me harás?"

Pedro mira al suelo, sin poder responder.

Nigel tampoco dice nada, sino que da un fuerte salto con intenciones de matar a Perla.

"¡Muere!" Grita Nigel, con ira, cayendo sobre Perla, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando su final.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Blu aparece por la compuerta del avión y se pone rápidamente entre Perla y Nigel.

"¡¿Qué?!" Nigel claramente no sabía que Blu había aprendido a volar.

Blu le asesta un zarpazo en todo el pecho a Nigel, quien es repelido y retrocede, herido.

"¡Aaaah!" Grita de dolor Nigel.

"¡Blu!" Grita Perla, abrazando con fuerza a Blu.

"¡Au!" Se queja Blu.

"¡Lo siento!" Perla se aparta inmediatamente, no se había percatado de las heridas de Blu.

"No pasa nada." Dice Blu, regalándole a Perla una cálida sonrisa. "Ya estoy aquí."

Blu aparta la mirada de Perla y se concentra en Nigel.

"Demonios…" Se queja Blu en su mente, estaba en su límite.

"Maldito seas…" Nigel mira a Blu con rabia.

Blu no tiene tiempo de responder cuando Nigel se abalanza contra él. Tenía a Perla y compañía detrás, estaba justo en la puerta. Las garras de Nigel se acercan peligrosamente. Blu, con rapidez, desplaza la garra de Nigel con su ala, haciéndole un pequeño corte en esta, pero haciendo que Nigel clavara su garra en el metal, dejándolo atrapado.

"¡No!" Nigel trata con todas sus fuerzas de sacar la garra, cosa que consigue poco a poco.

Blu aprovecha el momento y ataca a Nigel con una secuencia de aletazos y patadas. Nigel logra defenderse como puede con sus alas, pero es imposible bloquear todos los golpes, por lo que recibe unos cuantos de lleno.

"¡Toma esto!" Blu trata de asestar un gancho, pero Nigel consigue liberar su garra y le golpea con esa misma garra en el ojo.

"¡Aaaah!" Blu maldice mientras se aleja, cubriéndose el ojo con el ala.

Nigel no espera y embiste a Blu, haciendo que este choque con fiereza con la pared de la bodega. Acto seguido, se acerca y golpea repetidamente a Blu con sus alas.

Blu trata de defenderse sin éxito, recibiendo todos los golpes de Nigel.

Blu cae sobre sus rodillas, aguantando como puede.

Nigel agarra del cuello a Blu y hace una voltereta hacia atrás con él para estrellarlo contra el suelo y dominarle por completo, sujetándolo del cuello.

"Me has dado muchos problemas…" Confiesa Nigel, jadeando.

Blu no responde.

"¡No, Perla!" Nico trata de detener a Perla sin éxito, quien salta a defender a Blu.

"¡Alejate de Blu!" Grita Perla, saltando a por Nigel con intención de golpearle con su pata.

"No, Perla…" Dice Blu, sin fuerzas.

El golpe le da de lleno a Nigel en la cara. Nigel ni siquiera se inmuta, y mira a Perla con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Q-Qué?" Perla mira con pavor a Nigel.

"No eres muy lista." Dice Nigel, sujetando a Perla con su otra pata.

"Agh…" Se queja Perla, siendo ahogada por Nigel.

"Suéltala…" Murmura Blu.

"Como digas." Dice Nigel.

Nigel lanza a Perla contra la pared de la bodega. Su golpe con la pared deja una marca en esta, y cae al suelo. No sólo eso, sino que debido a la fiereza del impacto unas jaulas apiladas caen sobre el ala de Perla, rompiéndola.

"¡Aaaah!"

"¡Perla!" Grita Blu.

Blu recupera sus fuerzas y trata de liberarse. Para esto, alza sus patas y le da una doble patada en la cara a Nigel. La primera patada lo desorienta, mientras que la segunda lo lanza lejos.

Mientras Nigel se levanta, Blu se acerca a Perla y le quita la jaula de encima.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Pregunta Blu, ayudando a Perla a levantarse.

"M-Mi ala…" Señala Perla con su mirada, a punto de llorar.

"Tranquila…" Blu apoya a Perla, llevándola de vuelta a la cabina con Nico, Pedro y Rafael.

"Su ala está rota." Dice Blu, respirando con agitación. "Cuidadla."

"Blu." Llama Rafael.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Blu, manteniendo su mirada en Nigel, quien se levantaba con pesadez.

"Veo a Rio en la lejanía." Dice Rafael.

"¡Genial!" Dice Blu, con gratitud, tras escuchar finalmente una buena noticia. "¿Sabrás aterrizar este trasto?"

"Sí." Dice Rafael, confiado de sus capacidades. "Le estoy pillando el truco a esto, creo que en otra vida fui piloto."

"Bien, yo seguiré con Nigel." Dice Blu.

"Blu, ten cuidado, se te ve muy lastimado." Dice Nico, observando las heridas de Blu.

"Aún aguanto." Dice Blu, forzando una sonrisa.

Nico asiente sin creer a Blu, y ayuda a Perla.

Blu se vuelve a concentrar en Nigel, quien vuelve a cerrar la compuerta del avión.

Ambos lucían exhaustos, aunque la condición de Blu era bastante peor.

Comienza otro asalto. Nigel es el que comienza atacando, tratando de embestir a Blu. Blu gira sobre sí mismo, esquivando el embiste, y empujándolo con sus alas para que cayera al suelo. Nigel, sin embargo, no cae, sino que rueda y salta para impulsarse con la pared, volviendo a arremeter contra Blu.

El golpe de Nigel golpea a Blu de lleno en el pecho y sigue empujándolo con la cabeza. Blu trata de quitárselo de encima, golpeando la espalda de Nigel con sus alas, pero no cede. El primer golpe con las alas de Blu no funciona. El segundo, con más fuerza, detiene brevemente a Nigel. El tercero, y último, hace que Nigel caiga al suelo.

Nigel trata de levantarse con ayuda de sus alas, pero Blu le patea la cara, haciendo que Nigel ruede un par de veces hasta volver a quedar boca abajo. Se levanta, esta vez con más rapidez, y vuelve a atacar a Blu, quien logra esquivar su aletazo con facilidad.

"¿Qué?" Blu se pregunta en su mente, al observar cómo había leído a la perfección el ataque de Nigel.

Nigel mira furioso a Blu por esquivar su ataca, y sigue atacando con una secuencia de aletazos contra Blu.

"Creo que ya lo entiendo…" Reflexiona Blu.

Todos los golpes de Nigel fallan mientras este se cansaba.

Blu detiene con su ala el último ataque de Nigel.

"¿Q-Qué?" Pregunta Nigel, incrédulo.

Nigel trata de hacer fuerza con su ala para soltarse de Blu, pero este tiene más fuerza.

"Es mi don, Nigel." Dice Blu, mirando a Nigel con furia. "Mío, no tuyo."

Tras decir esto, Blu golpea con fuerza la cara de Nigel con su pata, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que caiga en frente de la puerta de la cabina de piloto.

"¡Chicos, Blu está ganando!" Anuncia Pedro, contento, al ver a Nigel en el suelo.

Nigel se levanta con dificultad.

"¡¿Cómo eres más rápido y fuerte que yo?!" Pregunta Nigel, acercándose a Blu con lentitud.

Nigel hace un último esfuerzo para lanzarse a por Blu, con la esperanza de darle un golpe con su ala.

Blu esquiva el aletazo moviendo su cabeza levemente, acto seguido agarra su ala con la suya.

"Tú no estás acostumbrado a usar este poder." Dice Blu, mirando a Nigel, por primera vez, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Es la primera vez que lo usas, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado."

"¡¿Q-Qué insinúas?!" Pregunta Nigel, con miedo, intentando librarse del agarre de Blu, cosa que no consigue.

"¡No puedes aguantar usar mi don por mucho tiempo, Nigel!" Explica Blu, agarrando el ala de Nigel con más fuerza. "Pierdes rendimiento, a pesar de que este don te otorga fuerza y velocidad."

"No…" Dice Nigel. "¡Es mentira!" Añade, furioso.

Nigel alza su pata y ataca a Blu a la cara con esta. Blu suelta el ala de Nigel y se agacha, esquivando la patada de Nigel. Acto seguido, golpea a Nigel con el ala en el estómago, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor, quedándose sin oxígeno.

"No…" Murmura Nigel, arrodillándose.

"Eres más fuerte que yo." Admite Blu. "Pero es mi don, yo llevo usando esto por mucho tiempo, no me ganarás con algo que me pertenece."

"¡Púdr…!" Nigel no puede acabar de maldecir a Blu cuando este golpea a Nigel repetidamente con alas y garras.

Nigel vuelve a acabar en el suelo, aún consciente, pero incapaz de moverse. Blu tenía razón, el uso de su don estaba perjudicándole más que beneficiándolo. Blu agarra de la pata a Nigel y lo arrastra por la bodega hacia la compuerta del avión.

"No…" Murmura Nigel, sin fuerzas.

Justo antes de que Blu presiona el botón rojo, siente como el avión se mueve ligeramente. Estaban aterrizando.

Blu salta y presiona el botón rojo, bajando por última vez la compuerta.

"Adiós, Nigel." Dice Blu, arrojando a Nigel del avión.

Blu se asoma por última vez, viendo como Nigel cae al océano mientras el don de Blu se desvanecía. Puede observar la última chispa de dolor que siente Nigel con el daño de retroceso antes de caer al océano y ahogarse.

Blu no cierra la compuerta, ya que estaban aterrizando y en pocos minutos estarían de vuelta abriéndola. Entra a la cabina de piloto.

"¡Blu!" Saluda Nico, acercándose a él. "¿Qué tal? ¿Y Nigel?"

"Lo he derrotado." Dice Blu.

"¡¿En serio?!" Pregunta Pedro. "¡¿Cómo?!"

"Digamos que no tenía experiencia usando el don, mientras que yo sí la tenía." Dice Blu. "¿Cuánto queda para aterrizar, Rafael?" Añade, mirando a Perla, quien gimoteaba en la esquina del avión, adolorida por su ala rota.

"Unos dos minutos, yo diría." Dice Rafael, quien se había convertido en todo un piloto.

"No puedo esperar tanto." Dice Blu, acercándose a Perla. "Me la llevo con Tulio."

"¿Seguro?" Pregunta Nico, preocupado, pues Blu estaba muy cansado, jadeaba constantemente y estaba cubierto de heridas, por no decir que su ojo izquierdo se mantenía cerrado por el arañazo de Nigel.

"Sí." Dice Blu. "No nos busquéis al principio, volved a vuestra casa, nosotros seguramente estaremos en el centro de conservación."

"Vale, socio." Dice Pedro. "Suerte."

Blu asiente. "Perlita, vamos."

Perla se levanta con dificultad con Blu, quien también caminaba con dificultad.

Ambos llegan a la compuerta del avión.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Pregunta Perla. "No puedo volar."

"Voy a llevarte." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

"Vale, date prisa."

Blu obedece y se coloca detrás de Perla, listo para alzar vuelo. Tras el primer salto, recoge a Perla con sus patas y sale del avión.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Pregunta Perla.

"Con el doctor Tulio." Dice Blu, tratando de buscar la pista de aterrizaje.

"No me fío de él…" Confiesa Perla.

"Lo entiendo, pero sin él nunca serás capaz de volver a volar." Dice Blu.

Perla traga saliva, sorprendida ante lo que había dicho Blu. Entonces, se le hiela la sangre, se percata de algo de suma importancia.

"Blu…" Dice Perla.

Blu no responde, sabía cual era la pregunta.

"Tu don, Blu. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has usado?"

"No lo sé…" Responde con indiferencia. "¿Media hora? ¿Veinte minutos?"

"¡¿Alguna vez lo has usado por tanto tiempo?!" Pregunta Perla, alterada.

"No, nunca." Confiesa Blu.

"¡¿Y el daño que recibirás tras dejar de usarlo?!"

Blu suspira, descendiendo, mientras se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje. "Será alto, es posible que tenga secuelas permanentes."

Perla se mantiene callada.

"Pero, tras todo por lo que he pasado, no te abandonaré, Perla." Dice Blu, bajando aún más, la pista de aterrizaje estaba cerca.

"Blu…"

"Perla, confía en mí." Dice Blu. "Lo más probable es que caiga inconsciente por el dolor, puede que incluso entre en coma, pero no te abandonaré."

Perla se limita a cerrar los ojos, sin darle respuesta a Blu.

"Y, por favor, confía en ellos." Dice Blu, refiriéndose a Tulio y Linda, quién Blu veía en la distancia, saltando de alegría puesto que habían visto a la pareja. "Por mí, no por ellos."

Una lágrima se escapa del rostro de Perla.

Tras unos pocos segundos, Blu aterriza al lado de Linda y Tulio, soltando a Perla con delicadeza.

"No, Blu…" Dice Perla, llorando, mientras veía a Blu.

"Nos vemos, Perla…" Dice Blu, también llorando.

Entonces, Blu desactiva su don. Antes de caer al suelo inconsciente y en shock, siente un dolor tan agudo que es incapaz de soportarlo. Este dolor dura menos de un segundo, pues cae inconsciente prácticamente al momento.

"¡Bluuuuu!" Perla se acerca, caminando torpemente con su ala rota. "No me dejes…"

Tulio y Linda se acercan a Perla, quién no reaccionaba al ver a los humanos cerca, pues estaba demasiado ocupada llorando por Blu, quién yacía en el suelo lleno de heridas.

"Tenemos que llevarlos al centro de conservación." Dice Tulio, con seriedad, mientras sujetaba a Perla con cuidado.

Linda, a punto de llorar, agarra a Blu y lo sujeta con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos humanos salen de la pista de aterrizaje acompañados de la policía, quién se habían ofrecido voluntarios para transportarlos.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo es el último, por lo que todos juntos despediremos esta historia.**

 **Como siempre digo, las observaciones o críticas son agradecidas.**

 **Y si aún no formas parte de esta maravillosa comunidad, empieza hoy, ya sea como escritor o como un lector más.**

 **Nada más por mi parte.**

 **Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo, y último capítulo.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Quién lo diría, hasta yo pensaba que tardaría mucho más en acabarla, pero me ha tomado apenas un mes acabarla. Que se acabe este fic no significa que nos despidamos del Blu dotado de habilidades únicas, por cierto.**

 **Sin más dilación, disfrutad del último capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16 – Un nuevo comienzo**_

* * *

 _'No hay noche, por larga que sea, que no encuentre el día.'_

 _-William Shakespeare_

Tulio y Linda iban montados en un coche de la policía, estaban siendo escoltados por estos.

"¡No, en serio, prepáralo todo ya!" Dice Tulio, enfadado, mientras hablaba por teléfono. "¡Hazme caso, Javi, ambos están muy heridos y nosotros dos solos no vamos a conseguirlo!"

"Demonios, de acuerdo." Dice Javier, al otro lado de la línea. "Llamaré al resto, pero están en el carnaval, no es seguro si vendrán."

"¡Al menos inténtalo!" Grita Tulio. "El futuro de la especie depende de ello."

"Bien, nos vemos pronto." Finaliza Javier, colgando la llamada.

Tulio guarda el móvil en su bolsillo mientras observa a Perla, quien reposaba en su regazo.

"Tranquila, te salvaremos a ti y a Blu." Dice Tulio con suavidad.

Linda se mantenía callada entre sollozos mirando a Blu, quien está totalmente inconsciente y lleno de heridas por la espalda, pecho, incluso su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Oficial!" Alguien llama por la radio del coche de policía.

"Le recibo, agente." Dice el oficial, quien se encontraba de copiloto en el coche. "¿Qué sucede?"

"El avión contrabandista está aterrizando." Dice.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Como le estoy diciendo, el avión contrabandista está aterrizando en la pista." Dice el agente. "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

"Dejad que aterrice e inspeccionadlo." Ordena.

"Recibido, señor, corto."

Perla suspira aliviada, pues Rafael y compañía iban a conseguir aterrizar el avión sin mayor problema.

"¿Cuánto queda, agente?" Pregunta Tulio, nervioso.

"Estamos a diez minutos, señor Monteiro." Informa el conductor.

"Por favor, vaya lo más rápido que pueda." Pide Tulio, preocupado por las dos aves Spix.

"Voy lo más rápido que puedo." Asegura el conductor.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

"¡Lo conseguimos!" Celebra Pedro, viendo como Rafael acababa de aterrizar el avión.

"¡Buen trabajo, Rafa!" Dice Nico.

"Eh, sí, claro…" Dice Rafael, dándose cuenta de que había aterrizado sin bajar el tren de aterrizaje ni frenar el avión en sí, simplemente lo había frenado con el rozamiento con el suelo.

"Oh, oh." Pedro mira por la ventana y ve a varios policías con sus armas desenfundadas. "Hay que irse de aquí."

"Tienes toda la razón." Confirma Rafael, saliendo de la cabina de piloto volando. "¡Vamos, chicos!"

Las tres aves salen volando por la compuerta que seguía abierta desde que Blu se fue. Justo tras irse, Marcel comienza a despertarse.

"Qué demonios…" Marcel mira a su alrededor, viendo la cabina de piloto vacía, la puerta abierta y la compuerta de la bodega abierta, mientras entraban varios agentes de policía.

"¡Marcel, estás rodeado!" Informa el agente. "¡Sal con las manos en alto y sin hacer movimientos extraños!"

Marcel se levanta y sale de la cabina con sus manos levantadas.

Uno de los agentes se acerca, apuntándolo con su pistola, mientras su compañero lo cubre.

"Marcel, estás detenido por extorsión, tráfico ilegal de animales y atentar contra la vida de las personas." Informa el agente, mientras baja sus brazos por detrás y lo esposa.

"Espera, espera, ¡yo no he matado a nadie!" Se defiende Marcel.

"Ya, explícaselo al juez." Dice el agente, llevándose a Marcel del avión rumbo a un coche policial para llevarlo a la cárcel.

"Revisa el avión, a ver que encuentras." Ordena, antes de irse con Marcel.

"En ello." El otro agente comienza a revisar todo el avión en busca de algo, pero lo único que encuentra son una gran cantidad de boquetes con forma de ave en las paredes de la bodega.

"Muchas gracias por todo, agentes." Agradece Tulio, bajándose del vehículo junto a Linda.

"No hay de qué. Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarnos."

"Tenlo por seguro, ¡gracias de nuevo!" Dice, antes de que los dos policías se fueran.

Tulio y Linda corren adentro del centro de conservación con Blu y Perla en sus brazos. Se dirigen a la izquierda y tumban a Blu y Perla en camillas.

"¡Javi!" Llama Tulio, gritando.

Javier acude a la llamada.

"¡¿Dónde están todos?!" Pregunta Tulio, histérico.

"Están viniendo lo más rápido que pueden." Dice Javier. "No les debe quedar mucho."

"Demonios…" Maldice Tulio, tenía que elegir a quién intervenir primero.

"Tulio, tienes que decidir." Javier mete prisa a Tulio.

"Vamos con Blu, tenemos que ver si está bien." Dice Tulio. "Ha usado esa habilidad por mucho tiempo, temo lo peor."

"¡Tulio!" Llama Linda. "¡¿Qué hacemos con Perla?!"

"¡Mis compañeros están al llegar!" Dice Tulio, entrando a la primera sala quirúrgica. "¡Quédate con ella y mantenla calmada hasta que lleguen!"

Linda no puede responder puesto que Tulio entra a la sala con Javi, dispuestos a intervenir a Blu.

Linda se sienta al lado de Perla y le pone una manta por encima.

Perla gruñe levemente, pero está muy débil como para hacer nada.

"Tranquila…" Linda trata de calmar a Perla. "Seguro que Blu se recupera." Añade.

Tanto Perla, como la propia Linda, sabían que no era seguro lo que ocurriría con Blu.

El tiempo pasa, Linda y Perla siguen sin saber noticias de Blu. Esperan, en silencio, mientras observaban el amanecer en Rio.

Linda escucha la puerta abrirse y varios pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Unos cuantos veterinarios entran.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Pregunta uno de los veterinarios, exhausto.

"Aquí." Señala Linda.

El veterinario coge a Perla, quien estaba dormida, y se la lleva a la segunda sala de quirófano, entrando con otros dos veterinarios.

Y ahora Linda se había quedado sola. Decide descansar un poco y se reclina sobre la silla, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

"Linda…"

Linda sigue durmiendo.

"Linda, despierta." Dice Tulio, tratando de despertarla.

Linda abre con pereza los ojos.

"¿Hm?" Linda mira su reloj, eran las 9:22. "¿Cuánto he dormido?"

"Un par de horas." Dice Tulio. "Hemos acabado la intervención."

"¡¿Qué?!" Linda se sobresalta inmediatamente. "¡¿Cómo está?!"

Tulio suspira y se levanta, invitando a Linda a acompañarlo a la sala de quirófano.

Al entrar, Linda ve a Blu tumbado en la camilla, inmóvil, con vendas por todos lados y con los ojos cerrados.

"Blu…" Linda se acerca a la camilla y se pone de rodillas, mirando a Blu, y comienza a llorar. "E-Está…"

"No está muerto." Dice Tulio, acercándose a la camilla de igual manera. "Me temo que Blu está en coma."

"No…" Linda comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Tulio la abraza, Linda corresponde el abrazo. "Mi Blu…"

"Los comas son extraños." Dice Tulio. "Puede durar un par de días, semanas, o años…" Añade, con inseguridad.

"¿N-No podéis despertarlo de alguna manera?" Pregunta Linda, sollozando.

"No se puede hacer nada por él, Linda." Dice Tulio. "Sólo nos queda esperar…"

"¿Y todas esas vendas?" Pregunta Linda, rompiendo el abrazo.

"Son heridas que ha recibido." Explica Tulio. "No sé cómo, pero estaba bastante herido por todos lados, incluido en el ojo."

"¡¿El ojo?!" Linda se temía que Blu perdiera el ojo también.

"Sí." Dice Tulio. "Afortunadamente no ha tocado nada importante de su globo ocular, no perderá el ojo y recuperará su visión en este. Si despierta, claro está…" Añade, algo desanimado.

Linda se queda unos momentos más para despedirse de Blu. Tulio la espera fuera.

"¿Y Perla?" Pregunta Linda, saliendo de la sala de quirófano uno.

"Ella está mejor." Informa Tulio. "Los chicos han intervenido y han logrado salvar su ala, pero pasará un tiempo y mucho esfuerzo hasta que pueda volver a volar."

Linda suspira, aliviada por Perla, aunque deprimida por la situación de Blu.

"Perla está sedada, despertará en unas horas." Dice Tulio. "Deberías descansar, no has dormido en toda la noche."

"Sí, creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco más…" Dice Linda. "Avísame si pasa algo, ¿vale?"

"Vale."

Linda se dirige a la vivienda del centro, sube las escaleras y va a su habitación, tumbándose encima de la cama, desplomándose con cansancio, e intenta dormir un poco.

* * *

Perla se despierta. Estaba mareada, aunque el ala no le dolía. Intenta estirarla, pero su cara denota sorpresa cuando ve que la tiene unida a un trozo de algo sólido con vendas por encima.

"Mi ala…" Perla trata de moverla, pero no puede, estaba completamente unida e impedía todo movimiento.

Mira a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de cama, con todo tipo de artilugios extraños.

"No recuerdo nada…" Perla trata de hacer memoria de cómo llegó ahí, pero no consigue recordar nada.

Trata de moverse, pero está muy mareada y tropieza con facilidad, decide esperar en la camilla.

Al poco rato, uno de los veterinarios, Javier, entra y la ve. Sorprendido para bien, se acerca para acariciarla.

"Has despertado." Dice Javier, acercando sus dedos a su cabeza. "¡Au!" Se queja ante el picotazo de Perla.

"¡Tulio, ven!" Llama Javier, acariciándose el dedo herido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunta Tulio, entrando a la sala y viendo a Perla despierta. "¡Estás despierta!" Añade, acercándose a ella.

Perla gruñe con antipatía, Tulio capta el mensaje y aleja sus manos de ella.

"Has dormido bastante." Dice Tulio, mirando el reloj de la sala. "Doce horas, para ser exacto."

Perla abre los ojos sorprendida.

"Supongo que estarás muy confusa." Dice Tulio. "Es efecto de los antibióticos y sedante, se te pasará en poco tiempo." Aclara Tulio.

"¿Dónde está Blu?" Pregunta Perla.

Tulio, naturalmente, no entiende nada, pero deduce lo que quiere al ver a Perla graznar continuamente buscando algo por toda la sala.

"Supongo que quieres ver a Blu…" Deduce Tulio con desgana. "Te llevaré a su habitación." Añade, extendiendo su mano sobre la camilla.

Perla no se fía, rechaza la mano de Tulio.

"Oye, si quieres ver lo que le ocurre tienes que confiar en mí." Dice Tulio.

Perla gruñe y sube a la mano de Tulio a regañadientes.

Tulio la saca de la sala de quirófano y la lleva por el centro de conservación hasta la sala en la que Blu se encontraba.

"Eso que tienes en tu ala es para que se recupere." Dice Tulio, viendo como Perla movía su ala rota y picoteaba lo que sea que fuera lo que tenía ahí. "No lo toques ni hagas movimientos bruscos, en poco tiempo tu ala estará sanada."

Tulio se detiene en frente de la puerta y mira a Perla. Esta corresponde la mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en la puerta, y lo que podría haber al otro lado.

"Por favor, dime que estás bien…" Piensa Perla en su cabeza.

Tulio atraviesa la puerta y ahí estaba Blu, inconsciente, en coma, tumbado sobre una camilla.

Perla es incapaz de pensar. Tulio despliega su mano sobre la camilla y Perla baja de esta, situándose al lado del inconsciente Blu.

"¿Blu?" Pregunta Perla, esperando una respuesta que nunca llega.

Tulio mira desgarrado a Perla tocando y hablándole a Blu, esperando alguna reacción.

"¿Q-Qué le pasa?" Perla se gira hacia Tulio a punto de llorar.

"Él está en coma…" Dice Tulio, triste. "No sabemos cuándo despertará."

"No…" Perla se arrodilla ante el cuerpo de Blu. "Blu…" Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos azules de Perla.

"Vendré a por ti en un rato, te mereces un tiempo a solas." Dice Tulio, cabizbajo, retirándose de la sala.

"¡Blu…!" Perla abraza a Blu, quién estaba frío. "No me dejes…" Dice, entre lágrimas que mojaban las suaves plumas de Blu.

Aprieta a Blu con fuerza, lamentando la muy probable pérdida de su mejor amigo y futura pareja.

Llora sin consuelo, sin detenerse. Era en ese tipo de momentos cuando Blu la tranquilizaría y apoyaría, pero estaba sola. Hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

Nota los débiles latidos de su corazón. "M-Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías…" Dice, a duras penas, ahogada en su pena.

Nota como los latidos se vuelven más intensos y rápidos. Y entonces, siente unas alas correspondiendo su abrazo.

"¡Bl…!" Perla es incapaz de hablar por un beso que Blu le da por sorpresa.

Lágrimas brotan sin parar de la cara de Perla, pero no son de tristeza, sino felicidad, pues su querido Blu estaba vivo.

Tras el largo beso, se despegan y Perla, aún llorando, aprieta el abrazo con Blu.

"¡Bluuuu!" Grita Perla, entre lágrimas. "¡Estás vivo!"

"Sí, pero creo que no lo estaré si sigues haciendo tanta fuerza." Dice Blu con esfuerzo, pues Perla le estaba haciendo daño con su abrazo.

"Perdón…" Perla afloja su agarre. "Yo… Pensaba que ibas a morir, que nunca volverías a despertar…"

"Todo está bien ahora, Perla." Dice Blu, comprensivo, tratando de levantarse. "¡Au!"

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Perla, preocupada.

"Más o menos." Dice Blu. "Maldito Nigel, mírame, parezco una momia."

Perla deja de llorar y se ríe ante el comentario de Blu.

"¡Oye, tu ojo!" Perla estaba tan emocionada por ver a Blu a salvo que no se percata de la venda que rodea su ojo izquierdo.

"Cielos, es cierto…" Dice Blu, tocando levemente la venda del ojo con su ala. "No he salido ileso…" Añade, desanimado.

"Perla…" Tulio entra por la puerta, esperando encontrar únicamente a Perla. "Tenemos que…"

Tulio se queda inmóvil al ver a Blu. Se quita las gafas y las limpia con su bata blanca, volviéndoselas a poner. Abre su boca, sorprendido.

"¡Blu!" Tulio corre hacia Blu y abraza. "¡Estás bien, has despertado!"

Blu celebra con alegría junto a Tulio y Perla.

"Demonios, Blu, has estado en coma por menos de veinticuatro horas." Dice Tulio, tras acabar el festejo. "¡¿Sabes lo raro que es eso?!"

Blu no responde, sino que simplemente sonríe.

"Oh, respecto a tus heridas." Dice Tulio, recordándolo. "Necesitas reposo y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Tienes golpes por todo el cuerpo, un par de arañazos y lo más grave es el ojo, aunque no lo perderás."

"Tengo que decírselo a los chicos." Vuelve a decir Tulio, eufórico. "¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Linda, Blu? Ayer se fue muy triste a dormir."

Tras decir esto, Tulio desaparece y al cabo de un poco tiempo se le escucha gritando.

"¡Blu ha despertado!"

Todos gritan y celebran. Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla bajan de la camilla y salen por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la mansión del centro de conservación.

"Yo te espero aquí abajo." Dice Perla, subiendo de un pequeño salto al sofá.

"¿Segura?" Pregunta Blu.

"Sí, sabes que no me gustan los humanos." Aclara Perla. "Además, es tu amiga, no la mía."

Blu asiente con la cabeza y sube las escaleras con lentitud, puesto que aún estaba cansado y herido.

"¡Pondré la cosa esta de mientras!" Avisa Perla, cogiendo el mando de la televisión y empezando a presionar todos los botones que ve.

Blu ríe en voz baja mientras la ve. Sigue subiendo las escaleras y se dirige a la habitación de Linda, entrando y subiendo con suavidad al respaldo de la cama.

Blu se detiene por un momento a observar a Linda. Tenía ojeras, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Le quita las gafas y comienza a emitir ruidos como si de un despertador se tratase.

"¡¿Ah?!" Grita Linda, sobresaltada, mirando a todos lados. "No veo nada…"

Pasa la mano por la mesita en busca de sus gafas o de la alarma. No encuentra ninguna de las dos cosas.

"¿Qué demonios?" Se pregunta Linda.

Entonces, mira hacia arriba, y descubre a Blu sujetando sus gafas con la pata.

"¿Perla?" Linda entrecierra los ojos, con el objetivo de ver algo mejor. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Añade, cogiendo las gafas de la pata de Blu con suavidad.

Al ponerlas, da un gran grito que se escucha por toda la casa.

"¡Bluuu!" Grita Linda, abrazando a Blu con fuerza, mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Has despertado!"

"Me alegro de verte también…"

"Pensaba que no ibas a despertar nunca…" Linda rompe el abrazo y comienza a acariciar a Blu con su dedo índice. "Tulio me dijo que era raro que despertaras en tan poco tiempo…"

Blu cierra los ojos agradado por las caricias de Linda.

"¿Has visto ya a Perla y a Tulio?" Pregunta Linda, quitándose las escasas lágrimas que tenía en la cara.

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

Linda sonríe. "Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…" Dice, levantándose de la cama. "Ven, vamos al comedor." Añade, extendiendo su brazo.

Blu se sube al brazo de Linda y ambos bajan al comedor, encontrándose con Perla, quien había conseguido encender la televisión tras mucho esfuerzo.

"Ah, hola Perla." Saluda Linda, sorprendida de ver a Perla viendo la televisión.

Linda deja a Blu en el sofá y se sienta al lado.

"¡Has conseguido encenderla!" Alaba Blu.

"Me ha costado." Admite Perla. "No sé ni que estoy viendo, es lo que aparece al encender la cosa esa."

"Deja que me encargue de las cosas de mascotas yo." Dice Blu.

"¡Ja, incluso tú lo admites!"

Blu no responde, sino que simplemente se ríe.

Y así, Blu y Perla, en compañía de Linda, se quedaron viendo la televisión un buen rato.

"Blu, Perla, tengo que hablar con vosotros." Dice Tulio, apareciendo en el salón.

Ambas aves prestan atención.

"Veamos." Dice Tulio. "Perla, tu ala estará recuperada en aproximadamente cuatro semanas. Las dos primeras serán para unir los huesos rotos, mientras que las otras dos serán para que recuperes la fuerza en el ala."

Perla mira confundido a Tulio. "Ya te lo explico luego." Dice Blu.

"Y tú, Blu." Dice Tulio. "Te encargarás de ayudarla con todo. Podremos quitarte tu vendaje en una semana, aproximadamente."

"Bueno, podría ser peor." Dice Blu, optimista.

"Asi que, por esta primera semana, podéis relajaros aquí." Concluye Tulio. "No podéis salir sin pedirnos permiso, ni tampoco hagáis grandes riesgos. ¿Entendido?"

Blu asiente con la cabeza. Perla mira con enfado al doctor.

Tras concluir con la situación, Tulio se marcha, y Linda se va con él a ayudarlo con sus cosas.

* * *

 _Tal y como Tulio dijo, Blu y Perla estuvieron en reposo durante un par de semanas. Blu ayudaba a Perla con todo lo que necesitaba. A los pocos días, sus amigos consiguieron volver a encontrar el centro de conservación y los visitaron y vitorearon la victoria de Blu sobre Nigel, entre otras cosas._

 _Las semanas pasaron con tranquilidad y sin ninguna aventura más. Después de que sus vendas fueran quitadas, incluida la del ojo, Blu volvió a usar su don después del accidente. No notó ningún cambio en particular, por lo que pudo seguir disfrutando de su maravillosa habilidad. Perla, a las dos semanas, finalmente pudo mover su ala izquierda, aunque no podía volar por no tener fuerza en esta. Sin embargo, eso no era problema pues Blu se ofrecía voluntario para llevarla a cualquier sitio con su don, o sin él._

 _El tiempo pasaba, Linda y Tulio comenzaron una relación amorosa y le dieron una plaza fija en el centro de conservación a Fernando. Tras pasar tiempo con los humanos, Perla les perdió el miedo y comenzó a ser más sociable con ellos, solo con ellos tres._

 _Y, finalmente, tras cuatro semanas, Perla fue liberada a la naturaleza, volando por primera vez tras mucho tiempo. Blu, de igual manera, se despidió de Linda, y con ello decía adiós a su antigua vida de mascota, para comenzar una nueva vida junto al amor de su vida._

 _Y así, Blu, dotado de una habilidad sobrenatural, encontró al amor de su vida y la salvó en numerosas ocasiones, junto a sus amigos. Y ahora era feliz, y disfrutaba de la selva, de su amante y de sus amigos. Y, además, de todas las aventuras y experiencias nuevas que lo aguardaban._

 _Porque, después de todo, **lo que parece ser el final, suele ser en realidad un nuevo comienzo.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Creador:**_ _GermanTheWriter_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _watch?v=CkdXmxa9Qf4_

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_ _A Carlos Saldanha por crear esta fantástica saga que ha influido en mi vida, a todo el mundo que me ha apoyado a través de este proyecto, y a cada persona que ha leído la mi historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos._

 _Señoras y señores, la travesía ha sido larga, pero con esto acaba Especial. He disfrutado escribiendo cada letra, cada palabra, cada capítulo de esta historia, y estoy realmente orgulloso de acabar mi primera historia. Echaré de menos escribir sobre Especial, sin duda, pues al principio fue una idea vaga de mi mente y acabó siendo uno de mis grandes proyectos. A pesar de que Especial haya acabado, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. **Blu y su don regresarán.**_

 _ **Soy German, y con esto acaba Especial, la historia de Blu. Un saludo, y nos vemos en la próxima historia.**_


End file.
